Hold Me or Leave Me
by meg-claire79
Summary: Chloe has had feelings for a certain DJ for a while now. What happens when a guy gets involved? Does she finally bow out or does she finally confront Beca and let her true feelings reign free. Bechloe all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter One

(Chloe P.O.V.)

Today has been aca-awful. As I walk down the sidewalk heading to the parking lot I let out a deep sigh and run my fingers through my hair. The day has been exhausting. Mid-term grades were due this morning. The kids have been crazy. It was the last day before Christmas break. Don't get me wrong. I love my job at Brandon Hall. Teaching music to those kids make my day. But other days I just want to stay in bed and watch Netflix but who doesn't. Looking through the staff parking lot I realize I'm one of the last teachers here for the evening. I glance down at my watch and see it's slightly past five thirty. After letting out another deep sigh I make my way over to my maroon 2016 Chevy impala. _A congratulatory gift from my parents for finally graduation from Bardon._ After taking a seat in my car I pull my phone from my back pocket and allow it to connect to the Bluetooth in my car. After taking a few minutes to find a song I decide on one of Beca's mashups. One of my new personal favorites, Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars and Just a Dream by Nelly, except this version is Beca's vocals with a mash up of six under laying beats. Beca sent me her new mash up about a week ago and I have not been able to turn it off.

A smile makes its way on to my lips as Beca's voice makes its way through my car speakers. Suddenly the stress of the day falls from my shoulders. I become lost in the song as I navigate the streets of Atlanta heading to my apartment. There's a familiar feeling bubbling in my chest as my playlist of Beca's mixes run through. The Friday afternoon traffic passes by in a blur. My thumbs have found a matching beat on the steering wheel and I can't stop myself from singing along. My cars automated voice pulls me from my trance due to the music.

"Incoming Call from Aubrey Posen." My smile widens just a bit. I push the green phone on the touch screen mounted in my dash to accept the call. No sooner as I connect the call a squeal makes its way through my speakers causing me to cringe.

"Chloooeeee!" I can't help but let a chuckle fall from my lips.

"Hey Bree." After checking my mirrors, I change lanes.

"Ohmigod! Chlo! There having a Bella's reunion at Bardon! We have to go!" Another laugh bubbles its way out at Aubrey's enthusiasm. Just as I'm about to talk, Aubrey rattles off questions at rapid fire pace.

"Alright! Slow down! What reunion? I haven't received an invite?" After pulling into my apartment complex I put my car in park and transfer my call from my car back to my phone.

"The one Legacy is putting together. She's graduating this year Chlo. Come on we have to go!" I make my way to the lobby of the building and head towards my mailbox in search of this reunion invite. After a few seconds of finagling my key into the lock I open the box and search for the envelope.

"Okay, hold on. I'm looking for it." I search the envelopes and one particularly stands out. It's forest green with gold calligraphy writing across the front. "Got it." Shoving the rest of the mail into my messenger bag I open the peculiar envelope and pull out a formal invitation signed by none other than Legacy. A full smile breaks out on my lips. "I guess the girls are getting back together." When a squeal on the other end reaches my ear I pull, the phone slightly away.

"Alright I need to go make arrangements for this. Let me know your plans!" I start making my way towards the stair well to start my way up to my apartment on the third floor.

"Alright. I will Bree. Love you." I laugh at her enthusiasm again and place my phone in my back pocket. As I bound up the steps my excitement grows. The effin Bella's are getting back together. I cannot wait to see who is going to show. My feet come to a stop. _I wonder if Beca knows_. My feet start moving again but at a faster pace. I crash through the door leading to my hallway and make quick work of getting into my apartment. Tossing my bag on the table beside the door I head to my room and pull my phone back out. I rush into my room and check my appearance in the mirror. I swing my head back and forth while running my hands frantically through my hair trying to get the volume I want. After deeming myself presentable I scroll through my contacts to find the one person I want to talk to in this moment. I select the face time option and hope that my DJ is free and has a moment to talk to me. Smiling into the camera I wait for Beca's face to grace my screen. The screen goes black as we connect. A huge smile crosses my face as Beca appears.

"How is it Chlo!" I take her in through the screen as one of Beca's biggest smiles cross her face. She's sitting in a chair with her back to the recording booth and the mixing deck. Donned in a totally Beca Mitchell appropriate outfit. A white button up sheer shirt with black stripes and a black leather jacket to cover her exposed shoulders since the shirt is sleeveless. _I should know. It is mine after all._ Beca has grown as a person. She's done amazing things. She's DJ'd at some of the biggest clubs in LA. I can't help but smile proudly at her.

"It's pretty good this way. Just got home from work. You look busy do you want me to call you later?" I watch as Beca checks her watch then looks about the room.

"No. you're okay. I'm waiting for Brody to finish up then we're going to dinner. So, I've got a few minutes to spare for my best friend." I tilt my head in slight confusion.

"Brody? I don't remember you telling me about a Brody." After Jesse and Beca broke up after graduation for some reason she still has kept to herself, Beca never really started dating again. I wince internally at the memory.

*Flashback*

The Bella house is roaring with party goers. Beca has the sound system in the backyard booming. The booze is free flowing and everyone is feeling good. There's people sliding down the staircase on a trash can lid, people dancing all over the place and a match of intense beer pong on the kitchen island. I stand in a corner of the house watching everyone. Taking in this one last night before we all hit reality. Taking a long drag of my Alabama Slammer I make my way over to my little DJ who is in her own little world.

After grabbing a cold bottle of Bud Light Platinum I quietly I wrap my arms around Beca's shoulders startling her causing her to whip around and pull her huge headphones haphazardly from her ears.

"Jesus Christ…" I laugh as Beca clutches her chest. Taking another long swig of my drink I wait for Beca to regain her composure.

"No Becs its Chloe. Although, we could get out of here and you can keep calling me that…" After tossing her a playful wink I let out a fully belly laugh as Beca's smile drops and she freezes. But she quickly replaces it with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"As tempting as that sounds Beale I'm gonna have to turn you down. I actually like to keep my moral standards high." I feign shock and playfully slap her arm.

"Shut up." We both laugh as I hand Beca her beer. Her eyes go wide and a huge smile falls on her lips.

"God, I love you!" My heart slightly flutters at her words. Beca pops the twist top and my eyes reflexively follow the bottle as it connects with her thin pink lips. My mouth goes dry as a droplet of the beer runs down the side of her mouth, down her cheek, and starts making its way down the front of her throat. I shake my head slightly to bring myself back to reality.

"Only because I bring you alcohol…" A slight chuckle from behind me makes me tense and want to strangle who ever just had to interrupt our moment but instead I throw on a bubbly smile and turn around to meet the intruder. My heart plummets in my chest. _Jesse…_ I exhale deeply as I notice the slight glint in his eyes. I see it every time I'm around Beca. Over the years I have seen it more and more. So, with one last smile I quietly excuse myself using the excuse to go find Aubrey.

Weaving through the masses of people I make my way through the house giving smiles and hellos. I manage my way up the steps and into the quietness of my room. Sighing happily to find my room empty I toss the now empty solo cup in my trash can before making my way over to the window. I lift the glass and climb on to the roof. My spot. My quiet spot. It sits right under an old oak tree but I can still see the expanse of the star filled sky. I fall into a trance while watching the stars. Beca's latest mix booming through the speakers below me. This moment couldn't be more perfect. Folding my arms behind my head I let my eyes drift closed. The music and the time fade and I finally find a sense of peace.

I don't know how much time as passed but a slamming door pulls me from my peace. My eyes snap open as my body lurches up. Scanning the back yard, I see the party has died down a bit but it's still pumping. Ragged breathing pulls my attention back to my room. My eye brows shoot up in disbelief. I make my way back to my window about to give a third-degree lecture to whomever is doing the nasty in my room or god forbid on my bed. My feet hit the floor in my room with a thud as I jump through my window. Scanning the room for the people who have barged in my room to do god knows what my eyes fall on Beca… who sits with her knees pulled to her chest. I take in her form. Her head is flung back against the door with her eyes closed. Her mascara and eye liner leaving black trails down her face. My heart clenches in my chest as her head falls to her knees with a sob ripping from her lips. My brain is telling my feet to move to comfort her but my feet seem glued in their spot. I open my mouth to say something but I can't manage a single syllable. Never in the four years of knowing Beca Mitchell have I seen her this distraught. My vision becomes blurry with gathering tears as her body starts shaking as the sobs come from her lips more heavily. I finally manage to find my voice.

"Becs…" I take a step forward when Beca raises her head and finally meets my gaze. Her eyes are blood shot. Her irises aren't their normal color blue, they look almost black. She hastily wipes her cheeks and plasters a half smile on her face that slowly drops with a quivering lower lip. Dropping to my knees, I kneel in front of Beca. I take in the woman in front of me who always seems so strong, who doesn't let shit get to her. My heart starts to shatter in my chest. Raising my hand to Beca's pale cheek I brush my thumb across it to wipe away the running mascara and tears. My eyes stay locked on Beca's as we make some sort of silent understanding. I place a kiss on her forehead and pull her up into my arms. The second my arms encase her it's like a dam breaks. Beca's body becomes wrecked with powerful sobs again. I pull her in tighter to my chest almost like if I hold her tight enough I can force all the pieces of her breaking heart back together. Rubbing circles on the small of her back I whisper words of encouragement in her ear. I don't know how much time has passed but Beca's sobs slowly turn into hiccups which are now just sniffles. Beca pulls back and I find her gaze. I rest my hand on her cheek again as a sad smile tugs on my lips. "We don't have to talk about it now. But I'm here to listen whenever you want to talk." Beca sends me a small smile as thanks. The rest of the night is spent laying in my bed watching Greys Anatomy on Netflix with Beca's head resting in my lap as I run my fingers through her hair.

*End Flashback*

I raise my eye brow in question. Beca's eyebrows shoot up as though she'd just been caught doing something she shouldn't be.

"Oh uhm…" I watch as her eyes search the room, looking anywhere but the screen that she holds in her grip. Her eyes fall to her lap and I take a seat on the foot of my bed waiting patiently for a response. Finally, her eyes meet mine with a small smile on her lips. I can feel my stomach start to drop for some unknown reason. "He's just a guy Chlo. He started here a few weeks ago and we worked on a project together. We've been pretty close since then." The corner of my smile slips but I quickly fix it and plaster on my best smile. "We're just going to a pizza shop and then some recon at this club he's spinning at next week." The look of adoration on Beca's face while she talks about him is like a shot to the heart but I continue to plaster a smile on my face as I feel my mind switch to autopilot.

"Oh Becs! That's great! I wish you had told me about him sooner or sent pictures!" I watch as Beca's eyes drop from the screen again while something flashes through them. "Hey, what's wrong?" I frown because I can't reach through the screen to lift her chin to meet my gaze. I don't say a word because I know pushing her to speak will cause her to back away. So, I wait patiently watching the different emotions swirl around in her dark blue eyes. As if whatever was swirling around in her brain disappeared Beca throws on a smile that I know is real and finally meets my eyes.

"Chlo, what are you doing for spring break?" I raise an eyebrow in question as Beca swings around in the rolling chair and stands up her phone against what I can only assume is a coffee cup.

"I was thinking of just spending it home or I might go up and see Bree. Her and Jesse just bought this house in the Hamptons." It was an initial shock to all of us when we found out that Aubrey and Jesse started dating but they seem to be perfect for each other. I mean of course they are, Jesse popped the question a few months back. I watch as Beca flips through a calendar on the table beside the mixing deck. My lips quirk up into a bigger smile as a slight chuckle falls from Beca's lips.

"Wait, isn't the Hamptons like… How did Jesse put it…" I watch with a grin as Beca looks up as if the words she's looking for will fall from the ceiling. The realization hits her and I let out a laugh at the way her face contorts into amusement. "Oh! He said that place looked like a zombie movie directed by Ralph Lauren." I hunch over as a fit of laughter rips through my lips. Tears stream down my face at the analogy. A few moments pass and I finally regain my composure. After taking a few breaths I wipe my cheeks

"Leave it to Jesse to come up with that analogy…" A few seconds of silence pass as I watch Beca flipping through more pages in the little book. Beca displays an aha moment on her face as she picks her phone back up.

"Yeah you're not staying with them…" I'm taken back by Beca's comment.

"Uhm. Excuse me…" A smirk plays on Beca's lips which causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"You're not staying with Jess and Bree. You're coming to LA. You're going to come spend break with me. We'll hit the beach. Do some shopping." I want to scream yes but I ponder my decision to make Beca sweat a bit. I gain a far away expression on my face which earns an exasperated sigh from Beca. "Oh, come on Chlo!" I'm not able to hold up my facade anymore as I beak into a face splitting smile.

"Of course, I'll stay with you Becs." I let out a laugh as Beca fist pumps. A deep voice breaks our conversation and Beca's eyes dark off screen.

"Hey Bec, you ready to head out?" My heart drops. I watch as Beca smiles.

"Yeah, say hi really quick…" I raise my eyebrow in question as Beca waves over this guy who I can only assume is this Brody guy. Soon enough the camera flips and I see a guy standing in the door way of Beca's studio. My mouth drops as I take in his gorgeousness. His muscular tattoo covered arms pull my attention first. I can slightly see the tattoos beneath his white t-shirt. He has his black jeans tucked into his army green high top vans. He runs the hand that isn't tucked into his back pocket through his hair. It's faded on the sides and long on top. He's got is moussed back. It looks almost soft to the touch. He's got scruff that seems to be kept clean cut with a straight blade razor along his chiseled jawline. I can't help but let my heart hammer in my chest as I take him in. I'm sure his mouth moved to say something but I didn't hear a thing. The camera flips back to Beca who has an amused smile on her face.

"Pick your jaw up Chlo…" Beca's laugh pulls me back to earth. "Don't worry he's got a brother you can have." I scoff at her words. Jealousy starts to set in the pit of my stomach. Not for the guy. Well yeah for the guy because he's the one taking Beca out tonight and not me. Because he's taking out the woman I'm in love with.

"Ha ha very funny. Besides I'm already in love with someone else." I cover my mouth as Beca's eyebrows shoot up.

"DUDE! What! You haven't told me this! Who!?" I mentally face palm myself. _Learn to shut your mouth Beale…_

"No one Becs. Look don't leave your man waiting. Go enjoy your night out." My heart physically hurts as the words fall from my mouth. In the back of my mind I find myself hoping she ditches him to talk to me but my hope comes crashing down as a smile pulls on Beca's lips.

"Fine. But this conversation isn't over. Love you Chlo." Giving Beca a small smile and disconnect the call without uttering the three words back to Beca. I toss my phone beside me and I fall back on the bed. Rubbing my face, I start laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

The one woman I've loved for years is going out with a freakishly gorgeous man. A man who is probably Beca's type. Jesus Christ how can I keep doing this to myself. How can I keep allowing myself to love someone who I have no chance with in this life? I tried to distance myself by refusing Beca's offer to move to LA with her. But that's not working. I even dropped off the radar for a few days but I still couldn't get over her. I've tried dates, I even have Tinder but you know what… Nada. I can talk to all of the people I want to but they still aren't the brown haired DJ who's shower I barged into her freshman year. The ding of my phone pulls me from my thoughts. Reaching down I grab the device and hold it over my face. Seeing it as a message from Beca I open it and a smile falls on my lips.

" _ **I said I love you Chlo…"**_ My heart flutters at her text. __I type back my response and send it.

" _ **Sorry didn't catch it. Love you too Becs!"**_ _More than you know._


	2. Chapter 2

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Two

(Beca P.O.V.)

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!_ Skidding into a parking spot at the airport I check the time and see that I'm seven minutes late. "Fuck…" I scramble out of my matte grey 2016 Lexus IS and popping the door open to the backseat. Grabbing the bouquet of sunflowers Brody insisted I get Chloe I place them in the passenger seat and a note attached to the paper wrapping. I run my way through the masses of people. My eyes can the crowd. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest and I know I have a face splitting smile but I can't help it. Today is the first day I have seen Chloe in almost a year. That's the longest time we've gone without seeing each other. Ever since Chloe said she would come stay with me during her spring break it could not have got here quick enough. I miss my best friend. So much. Plus, our communication has kind of slowed down a bit. Either Chloe was busy with lesson plans for school or I was in a meeting or just got too caught up working that I didn't hear my phone go off. But now she's in LA and I get to hang out with her for a week.

"Flight number 2301 Houston to Los Angeles has now landed." The automated voice on the speakers pulls me back to reality. I watch as a whole new wave of people make their way into the crowd. My eyes search for those familiar red curls but still no sign. I can't help myself as I feel my heart drop. _What if she changed her mind last minute… No, we've been planning this for months! Chlo would not just change her mind._ Pulling my phone from my back pocket to check if Chloe has sent anything. _Nothing…_ I put my phone away and start searching the crowd again. A couple minutes pass and I finally see those familiar red curls. There Chloe stands wearing a peach colored lace romper with a pair of charcoal grey suede cut out heels. She's got her carry-on bag slung over her bare shoulder. Her bright red hair is in big curls that frame her face. Another huge smile makes its way on to my face as she pushes her reflective aviators off of her eyes and into her hair.

"Chloe!" I see Chloe searching for me but the anticipation of seeing her gets the best of me. My feet are moving before my brain tells them. Those all too familiar bright baby blues finally meet mine. Next thing I know I'm in a full sprint and Chloe is doing the same.

"Becs!" By the time my name reaches my ears I feel Chloe's body hit mine full force knocking me off balance nearly causing me to fall. I wrap my arms around Chloe as I feel her burry her face in my neck. Everything around us just disappears. "God, I missed you Becs." Chloe wraps herself tighter around me and I can't help but let out a little laugh.

"I missed you too Beale and I would love to keep hugging you in a sea full of people staring but I also need some air." With one last squeeze, we release one another. Pulling back, I can't help but glance at the closeness of Chloe's lips to mine. My eyes shift up to find Chloe's eyes planted on my lips. A laugh falls from my lips at the sudden nervousness that comes through my body. "Alright Beale let's get out of here." My words seem to break Chloe from some sort of spell as she shakes her head bringing herself back from where ever she was.

"Totes! Lead the way shortie." Her comment causes me to groan and of course my groan causes Chloe to laugh. Chloe hooks her arm through mine and we make our way to the baggage claim then finally back to my car. After tossing Chloe's bags into the trunk I make my way to the driver's seat. The second I sit down I'm enveloped by another bone crushing hug. "I love you too, you awesome nerd." A wide smile hits my lips realizing that Chloe must've read the note attached to the flowers.

"Alright. Enough mushy shit." Chloe lets out a laugh and I feel my heart stop just for a second. To this day it's still one of my favorite sounds. "Alright do you need anything before we go back to my place?" I look over at Chloe to see her already looking over at me with a small smile on her lips. Just a simple smile of being content. Watching as Chloe finally looks out of the windshield I start the car up and start backing out.

"Can we get some coffee? I could seriously use an iced white ch…" I cut her off with a smirk and glance over in her direction while putting on my tortoise shell ray bans.

"A white chocolate mocha with a shot of expresso. I got you Chlo." A smile replaces my smirk as a small gasp comes from Chloe.

"You remembered?" I can't help but let out a laugh at the sound of surprise and innocence in her voice.

"Of course, Chlo. I remember everything about you." My eyebrows furrow behind my glasses. _Geez, stalker much Mitchell._ "I mean I've known you for what… eight years. Of course, I do." I start navigating my way out of the parking lot and into the LA afternoon traffic.

"While that is true, no one ever remembers my coffee order. Not even Bree." I can hear the smile in her voice as she talks.

"It's a small thing Beale." Keeping my eyes on the road I make our way to the nearest Starbucks while weaving in and out of traffic.

"It's the small things that matter Bec." I look over at Chloe in the passenger seat and see her engrossed in her phone. The ride to the nearest Starbucks was in comfortable quietness except for the occasional line from a song Chloe would absentmindedly sing with the radio. _I should really get her to record a song for me…_ Chloe's voice has always been my favorite. The way she can hit high notes effortlessly. She used to sit at her vanity in her room at the Bella's house and sing Love on the Brain by Rihanna effortlessly while putting her make up on. I would sit there and just watch her. Thinking back on it, it was probably really stalkerish but it was like her voice put me in a trance. Goosebumps litter my skin at the memory and a smile finds its way on my lips. I pull into a parking spot on the side of the road and kill the engine.

"Alright Beale. Let's go get some caffeine." Chloe is out of the car before I can even finish my sentence. I get out of my car and round the front of it stopping in my tracks. Chloe stands on the sidewalk with her head handing back, aviators covering her eyes. Her long titan hair cascading down the length of her back. My heart starts thudding in my chest while a wide smile hits my lips. I sit on the hood of my car and watch as Chloe holds her arms out at her sides taking in the California sun. She is stunning. _Of course, I mean that in a best friend way._ She looks like she belongs in LA. A laugh comes bubbles from my lips as the people walking by start staring at Chloe. "Uhm, Beale…" The only response I get is a hum from Chloe. "What are you doing?" Chloe finally stands up straight and my hand follows her hand as she runs it through her red curls. My smile grows bigger as Chloe flashes her signature smile at me.

"I'm enjoying the atmosphere Bec. The sun. I mean for god's sake the ocean is like right there." Chloe points in the direction of the ocean just across the street. "It's gorgeous." I watch her as she pushes her aviators back and takes in the palm trees lining the streets. The masses of people lining the sidewalk.

"I guess. Now come one lets go." I push myself off of my car and hold my arm out for Chloe which she happily takes as we make our way into Starbucks. We fall into small conversation about what we want to do this week but our conversation is interrupted by the barista.

"What can I get you two today?" I glance up and ponder the menu which I know there is no point because I always end up getting…

"Yes, can I please get a venti French vanilla cold brew and a grande white chocolate mocha frap with a shot of expresso." The lady at the register taps the screen and marks the cups as I pull out some cash.

"Absolutely, that will be twelve dollars and eighty-three cent." Just as I'm about to hand over a twenty dollar bill another hand beats me to it. The thick Australian accent reaches my ears and I already know who is it.

"I got it Becs. It's the least I can do for my favorite person." I turn to meet the guy who just paid for our coffee and I can't help but laugh at the star struck expression on Chloe's face.

"You didn't have to do that Will. But seriously, thanks." He flashes his smile at the barista and gets his change. After placing his change in his pocket, he hooks his arm over my shoulder.

"No problem. Now are you going to keep being rude or are you going to yah know…" He motions to Chloe who is trailing us with her jaw hung and her eyes wide as we move out of the line. "introduce me…" I turn to face Chloe whose eyes are on me now.

"Chlo this is…" Before I can finish my sentence, Chloe finishes for me.

"Willian Singe. The William Singe. The best cover artist on the face of the Earth." I watch as Chloe's eyes dart back to Will who is taking his arm from around my shoulder and holding it out to Chloe.

"Yes, that's me. So, you must be the infamous Chloe Beca talks about." Chloe's eyes find mine momentarily as Chloe grasps his hand expecting a hand shake but instead, Will brings her knuckles to his lips and places a light kiss on them. A smirk plays on my lips as Chloe's eyebrows nearly disappear into her hair line. Chloe clears her throat and schools her excitement enough to respond.

"All good I hope." Will releases Chloe's hand and looks between us.

"Most definitely." His eyes settle on me. "You should bring her by The Mayan tonight. Brody is spinning tonight, you know he loves it when you're there. Plus, a group of us are going to hanging tonight." I look over at Chloe who is looking at the place on her knuckles that was just kissed.

"I'll let you know." At that point, the barista calls out our order and I turn around to grab it.

"Alright cool. See yah later then Becs." Will wraps his arm around my neck in a half hug and makes his way out of the shop. My eyes find Chloe still looking down at her hand.

"Chlo…?" Her blue eyes snap up to finally meet mine but all too soon she starts swinging and hitting me playfully. "Ow! Shit! Fuck! Chlo! Stop it! Dude! I have coffee you're gonna make me spill it!" Chloe finally stops and snatches her coffee from my hand. With one last hit to my shoulder Chloe puts on a childlike smile before taking a sip of her coffee. "Care to explain why you just abused me…" I follow behind her as she makes her way from the shop.

"You never told me you knew William Singe. I just lost my poop in front of him! I like geeked out." A deep laugh comes from my lips.

"Yeah you did. You reminded me of Benji when he first met Legacy." Just as another laugh comes out Chloe punches me in the arm. "Ow! Shit! Stop with the hitting!"

"Well don't say mean things! But seriously, William Singe is like a gift from his God. His original song Rush is my jam." I stop dead in my tracks as Chloe kept walking. Are we seriously back on the topic of lady jams? Images of Chloe and her lady jam fill my head but I quickly push the thoughts away. Lady jamming to the song I helped produce. _Can you take me there tonight? I'm coming up every time we touch. Chloe touching m… WAIT A MINUTE! We are not going there. What is going on with my brain!?_ Apparently, Chloe had noticed I had stopped walking because there she stands looking like a fucking movie star on the side walk. I groan to myself as I speed up to meet Chloe. _Snap out of it Mitchell!_

"You alright there Becs?" Chloe puts the back of her hand to my forehead like she was checking for a temperature but I quickly swat her hand away.

"Yeah, you just… stop I don't have a fever! You just caught me off guard." I start walking again and Chloe falls in step with me.

"Seriously the lady jam thing caught you off guard. Our first one on one contact was me barging into your shower demanding you to sing titanium which was my lady jam at the time. You've known me for years. You know my lady jams oddly enough." I look over at Chloe in shock as she talks like there's' not a care in the world which causes me to scoff.

"That's not the point Chlo." I open the passenger door for Chloe and I round the front of my car and slide in.

"Then what's the point Becs?" My eyebrow raises at its own accord when I look over at her placing my cup in the cup holder.

"The point is I helped produce that song and it's kind of weird to think that my best friend gets off to my music." Chloe's jaw hangs again and her eyes go wide. She kind of resembles a fish as she opens and closes her mouth a few times then she just closes her eyes while her cheeks turn a shade of red that nearly matches her hair. I turn in my seat to start my car then Chloe's jaw drops again. "Exactly." Pulling away from the curb and start my way to my apartment.

"I'm… oh… wow. Uhm… yeah." I glance at Chloe out of the corner of my eye and the shocked expression on her face and the fact she's speechless for the first time ever causes a deep belly laugh to fall from my lips which snaps Chloe from whatever trance she was in. "It's not funny Becs!" The hysteria in her voice only makes me laugh harder.

"It kind of is." I manage to get my words out through the laughter. Chloe swats at my arm once again as I manage to calm down from my fit of laughter. "Okay I'm sorry. No more laughing." Glancing over at Chloe I see her slumped back in the seat with her arms crossed over her chest wearing a massive pout. I reach over to put my arm on her shoulder but she shrugs it off. Pulling my arm back into my lap I stop and think for a second. "Fine. I'm gonna turn that frown upside down." When we come to a stop at the next stop light I grab my phone from the console and scroll through my music. With a smirk I push play and toss my phone back in my console. I've known Chloe for a long time and she has a secret. Chloe Beale likes country music. She claims to detest it but after walking into the Bella's House seeing Chloe dancing around the kitchen cleaning while singing to Why Don't We Just Dance by Justin Moore I finally got the truth from her. Chancing a glance over at Chloe I see her eyebrows furrow when the guitar and piano start. Then the deep voice comes blaring through the speakers and Chloe's head whips in my direct. "Come on Beale! You know you can't stay mad listening to this. I know it's your favorite." When I see no sign of Chloe budging I know I have to pull out the big guns. The chorus is starting so I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the low notes I'm going to mess up. In my best deep voice I start singing.

"Well, it might be me but the way I see it

The whole wide world has gone crazy

So why don't we just dance."

I glance over at Chloe and see her hand covering her mouth. Knowing that I'm winning this I kick up the dramatics a notch. I put my hand over my chest and sling my head back while belting out the next words.

"For my two left feet and our two hearts beating

Nobody's gonna see us go crazy

So, baby why don't we just dance

Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs." At this point Chloe's voice fills my ears as she belts out the lyrics with me.

"Bouncing off the wall, floating on air

Baby, why don't we just dance." We harmonize with the deep voice coming through the speakers but I'm not able to keep a straight face as Chloe's voice slips into a deep baritone note causing me to throw my head back in laughter and Chloe's hand shoot to cover her mouth.

"Oh god!" I can only laugh as Chloe's facial expression is unwavering from shock. With her free hand Chloe turns the music down and lowers the hand covering her mouth. "That hasn't happened in years." I finally manage to catch my breath.

"Chlo, that was amazing. I forgot how much I loved that. It's like a super power or some shit." A smile finally broaches Chloe's lips as a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Oh shut up Beca." I stick my tongue out at her as she leans across the console to grab the arm resting in my lap. Chloe wraps her arms around my arm and rests her head on my shoulder. "I missed you Becs." I glance down at her with a smile on my lips.

"I missed you too you awesome nerd." _More than you know._

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! Thanks for the support in the last chapter. It means a lot. So the next chapter is going to pick up where this one left off but in Chloe's POV. Once again thanks for the support! Love you all! Oh and you should definitely check out some music from William Singe. He's amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Three

(Chloe P.O.V.)

Beca's car coming to a complete stop pulls me from my dream like state. Releasing Beca's arm I take in my surroundings. My eyes fall on the cobble stone drive way first. Then the black Range Rover that sits parked just in front of us and the rhino blue Jeep Rubicon to my left. I push my glasses off of my face and into my hair as my eyes land on the two story modern grey stone house sitting on the other side of the drive way. I can feel my jaw hit my lap. _Where the hell are we?_ Beca opening her door pulls me back to reality. I grab her hand before she gets out.

"Bec, where are we?" Beca's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"My place. That nap must've knocked you for a loop. Come on." My hand falls on to the console and Beca gets out of the car. I quickly scramble after her but my feet quickly stop when my eyes fall on the wide expanse of white beach that sits just behind the house. I pull myself away from the view and round the back of the car.

"You live here? Like you sleep here? Like every day?" Beca slightly raises an eyebrow at me and I give a small smile as I cross my arms on my chest. "The last time I was here you were living in a studio flat on Wilshire Boulevard." A smirk dances on Beca's lips as she slings one of my bags over her shoulders.

"Not only do I sleep here. But I also have a bathroom! Can you believe it!?" Beca shows a sarcastic expression on her face. "Oh, and you get to sleep here too! Oh my god!" I give her a playful shove on the shoulder as I pull my last bag form the trunk before shutting it.

"Like this place is huge… like something you'd see in a movie. Did you rob a bank or something?" I study Beca as she stands there with her signature smirk on her lips. She's wearing an open red and blue flannel showing a tight grey camisole under it. Short jean shorts that are tattered at the bottom leaving some loose strings hanging around her thighs. She pulls it all together with her favorite red Nikes. God she's the definition of gorgeous.

"Yeah. I robbed a bank Chlo. It's not the fact I'm a senior producer or that I'm pulling big name clients. Yupp Chlo. You guessed it I'm a criminal." My smile widens. Her sarcasm makes my heart swell. Then it hits me. _What did she just say…_

"Senior producer!? When did that happen!?" Beca's smirk turns into a smile slowly.

"Not too long after the last time you were here. I've been pulling a lot of good people. So, Max promoted me. It was no big deal" Beca shrugs her shoulders like it's not a big deal and I can't help but tilt my head as if I'm saying 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"Beca! It's a big deal! Ohmigod!" My feet are moving at light speed as I wrap my arms around Beca and pull her in for a tight hug. My head falls into the crook of Beca's neck. Her perfume and natural Beca smell permeates all of my senses as I take in a deep breath due to being content in the moment. Tingles shoot throw my whole body as my lips lightly brush against the side of her neck and almost instantly it gets like one hundred degrees hotter.

"Alright." Beca clears her throat and pulls away from me. _Did she feel that too?_ I instantly miss the contact. "Let's get you inside, yeah?" Beca starts walking in the direction of the house so I follow in step with her. The closer we get to the house it seems to only get bigger. I can feel Beca glance over at me as I take in the house. "Yeah, I know. I was like that too. Wait until you see the inside." A slight laugh bubbles its way out. Just as we reach the huge oak door of the house Beca steps in front of me. "Look, I know this place is huge. But the label thought I should have something that says music producer not alt shut in. So just prepare yourself chlo…" I see her face morph into nothing but nervousness. My heart starts hammering. _Oh god! What if this is some type of frat house._ Despite my thoughts I send Bea a reassuring smile and she pushes the door in. I slowly step past Beca but I stop right in my spot the second the interior of the house comes into vison.

Dark hard wood floors with white paint coloring every wall and dark shades of red and charcoal greys accenting the large room. My feet move to my own accord further into the room. My eyes scan the room. Merlot red suede couch with a two matching love seats on either side of an abstract design glass coffee table with magazines strewn across it. The seating is all faced toward a mounted seventy-three-inch flat screen. _My god…_ Turning on my heel my eyes finally make contact with the glass wall show casing a beautiful patio lined with three modern style lounge chairs and what looks like a wet bar. Just beyond the patio the wide expanse of white sand beaches and blue water sits. I find myself being drawn to the glass wall taking in everything on the other side.

"Beca…" The bag on my shoulder falls to the floor as I turn around. My eyes fall on a beach wood grey grand piano. I'm drawn to it instantly. As I run my fingers along the intricate wood carvings on the side I take in the wall lined with hard wood with set in shelves decorated with records, music awards, and people's album covers from Beca's label. Beca clearing her throat pulls me back to reality.

"So, do you want the five cent tour or what…?" A huge smile rips across my lips as I make my way back over to her.

"Beca this place is gorgeous…" My eyes flow across the room once more taking it in all again.

"You think this is awesome. Wait until you see the room you're staying in." A smirk falls on Beca's lips and I can't help but smile.

Beca leads me through the house showcasing each room. The deep reds and greys continue though out the rest of the hose on the first floor. The walls are lined with some label posters and vintage records along with the occasional picture with Beca and a client. The only other room is the kitchen and a bare room so we quickly make our way up the stairs and start the tour upstairs. The colors change to a light hard wood lining the floors with light blue and black accents on the walls. There's a hallway to the right and left. But we take the one to the right first. We stop at the first door and Beca steps in front of me standing in between me and the door.

"Alright so, uhm this is your room." She flashes me a nervous smile as she moves out of the way. I take hold of the handle and make my way in. The wide sliding glass door pulls my attention first showing a breath taking view of the beach. The natural light brightening the whole room. The brightness would be blinding form all the white but the navy-blue accent wall cuts through it. Sitting in the middle of the navy-blue wall a king size bed with a coral comforter and grey bed frame allows another pop of color to offset the brightness. Dark wood furniture pulls the whole room together. I can't help myself from smiling as I notice a picture of all the Bella's from Worlds sitting on the chest of drawers with two white painted mason jars with coral colored roses filling them on each side of the frame. Turning on my heel I take in the room once more. My apartment back in Georgia has the same color scheme which only makes the room feel homier. It's almost like Beca decorated this room just for me. The smile on my face slightly falters at that thought. _As if…_ My eyes fall on Beca who stands leaning against the white door watching me walk the room taking in everything. My smile widens as I make my way back over to her.

"I don't know if it's your speed or not but I tried. I know you like-" I cut Beca off mid-sentence with a hug pulling her in tight to me.

"I love it Bec. It reminds me of home." Beca pulls back and she's got a small smile on her lips.

"Well, this is your home too Chlo. I wasn't kidding when I said this was your room. I uh, asked Max's wife to help me set it all up. She's an interior decorator. She helped with the whole house actually. But yeah, this can be your home away from home. Whenever you need a break or whatever. It's here." I watch as Beca finds an interesting spot on the floor unable to meet my eyes. My heart feels like it could explode with happiness. The fact Beca specifically designed this room for me means so much. I know I shouldn't over think it. _She has a room just for me? All the other guest rooms are bare. Except mine. She wants me here with her._ I can feel a face splitting smile on my lips as I wrap Beca up in a bear hug again. She initially stiffens but just as quickly she melts into my body burying her head in my neck wrapping her arms around my waist. A shiver runs through my body as Beca's lips brush back and forth against my neck burrowing in farther.

"Thank you so much Bec. It means so much to me." We stand there for in an embrace that lasted longer than it should've been for people who are just friends but all to quickly the spell is broken as I'm the One by DJ Khaled fills the noiseless room. Beca is the first to pull away looking almost irritated. She gives me a look that sends a question that I answer with a slight smile and nod letting her know it's okay if she takes the phone call. I watch as Beca pulls her phone from her back pocket walking out of the room and in the distance, I can hear her answer her phone with a 'Hey, babe.' _Brody…_ And just like that my heart cracks and breaks falling into the pit of my stomach. A painful reminder that the woman I'm in love with is with someone else and not mine. I slowly shut the door and lean against it. With a deep exhale, I slowly center myself timing my breaths with the crashing waves visible just beyond the extended balcony from my room. I try to distract myself from thinking about what Beca could be talking to Brody about by unpacking my bag. After putting everything away I make my way down stairs. Hearing that Beca is still on the phone I decide to make use of the private beach.

I open the sliding glass door in the living room and make my way onto the stone patio. After slipping my heels off I pull my sunglasses from my hair and make my way down the steps leading to the beach. The instant my toes touch the sand a wave of relaxation surges through my body. Following the trail to the open beach I pass the tall cat tails and large pieces of drift wood. My eyes slowly drift closed as the salt air attacks my senses. I make my way to the water snapping a few pictures on my phone. No sooner as my snapchat of Beca's house reaches Aubrey's phone, my screen lights up showing she wants to face time. I quickly accept the call plastering a smile on my face. The screen goes black as my phone connects and I quickly plop down in the sand putting my heels in the sand beside me so I can hold my phone with both hands.

"Where did the hobbit take you? That place is unreal." Aubrey's face comes across my screen. She's got her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on letting me know she's in the bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bree! I forgot. We're not in the same time zone anymore." I give her a slight pout but she sits up with her back to the head board.

"Not sure if you're deflecting that question or…?" I smile slightly as Aubrey raises an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to apologize in case I woke you up. But uhm," I move slightly so Beca's house is slightly over my shoulder and I point to it. "That's Beca's house… She's inside on the phone so I came out for a walk." I shrug my shoulders as Aubrey's eye brows nearly reach her hair line.

"Beca Mitchell lives in that house?" A wide smile breaks across my lips.

"Yeah, it's so gorgeous! You'd love it! I have my own room Bree!" The excitement in my voice returns quickly. "Oh, and you'll never guess who I met today in Starbucks! William effin Singe! Not only did I meet him but he paid for my coffee and kissed my hand." Aubrey's eyes go wide and her jaw drops.

"No way! You met him like in person! Chloe! Ohmigod!" A slight laugh falls from my lips.

"Yeah! Apparently, him and Beca are like good friends." I carelessly wave my hand through the air. "He wants Beca and I to come out with him and some friends tonight." And just like that my excitement is gone. William wants us to meet him at the club Beca's boyfriend is spinning at tonight. Because he loves it when Beca's there.

"Chloe! Oh my god!" Aubrey's voice reaches a high octave filled with excitement. "You have to go and send me pic… Wait, what happened. Your face. It changed." My eyes drift downward to avoid Aubrey's questioning gaze through the screen.

"Bree, it's nothing." I plaster on a fake smile and flip the camera so she can see the ocean. "Look at this view it's amazing." Aubrey's eyes narrow and I let out a sigh.

"Chloe." Flipping the camera so Aubrey can see my face again I let out a deep sigh and meet her curious gaze.

"It's just… Everything is great. The house is great. The beach is great. The chance to come out here… with Bec." I let a deep sigh out as my shoulders sag and my eyes all the sand below me. "Except she's in the house on the phone with her boyfriend and it's just a painful reminder that she's once again right out of my grasp. Am I only torturing myself being here? I'm so stupid. Chasing after something that I know I have no chance with. You know how desperate that is" I let out a scoff and shake my head. "I'm a cliché…" One hand drops from my phone and starts tracing abstract patterns in the sand.

"Chloe…" I bring my eyes up to meet Aubrey's. Her eyes are met with concern and love. "You are not a cliché. Beca she just…" Aubrey's eyes flash around the room then land to her right. _Assumingly on Jesse._ After a few seconds, her eyes meet mine again. "Beca isn't like everyone else. You know that. She can be so stupidly blind that she doesn't know what's happening until it smacks her in the face. Of course, maybe a literal smack in the face would help. If you truly believe you are torturing yourself by spending the week there then go home. But, I believe that if you go home you will regret it. You're there for a vacation. Enjoy the beach. Go partying with William Singe! Find a play toy for the week. But if you're there for Beca and only Beca. Your priorities are in the wrong spot. Just go spend some time being Chloe efifn Beale." My smile slightly returns with Aubrey's words.

"You're right Bree. Thanks." A smug smile crosses Aubrey's lips.

"Of course, I am! Now! Go get ready for your night out with celebrities. Oh! And if you have any more trouble with the hobbit. Call me. I'll come give her that literal smack in the face I was talking about." I can't help but laugh at Aubrey's playful tone in her voice but I can't help but feel nervous because I know she's also serious.

After exchanging 'love yous' and what not I make my way back to Beca's house. I brush my feet off on the patio before walking through the sliding glass doors leading to the kitchen. When I enter the house, I find it quiet. _Too quiet…_ With a shrug to myself I pick a Spotify playlist and toss my phone on the counter then start looking through the fridge and cabinets trying to find a snack. After a couple minutes of rummaging my eyes fall on my favorite pre-popped popcorn with a carton of milk duds right beside it. Pulling the popcorn and candy from the cabinet my heart flutters at the thought that Beca actually remembered my favorite snack. _It's the small things that mean the most._ I mix the candy and popcorn so it's the perfect sweet and salty ratio then grab a bottle of after. Grabbing my phone, I make my way into the living room and plop down on the couch. I don't bother to turn on the TV I find myself enjoying watching the waves crash on the beach. The music fills the quietness of the room and I lay back on the couch slinging my hair over the arm rest laying on my back. I find a peace and my eyes drift closed and time loses its meaning.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but a dip in the couch and arms circling my waist cause my eyes open. There lies Beca between my legs, stretching across the couch resting her head on my abdomen while wrapping her arms around my wait. I can't help but smile as she curls into my body like a small child.

"Oh, so now I'm only good for a pillow Mitchell?" Beca looks up to meet my gaze with a slight smile on her lips.

"Definitely. That's the only reason I invited you out here. To use your stomach." I let out a laugh as Beca closes her eyes and burrow into my stomach. "Dude why are they so hard? Like rocks when you laugh." Beca sits back on her knees and I let out a slight sigh at the loss of contact

"They're called abs. Look, come here." I take her hand and place it on my abs. With a sly smirk I roll my hips and abs causing a ripple effect to be felt on Beca's hand. She quickly jerks her hand away and her eyes go wide.

"Holy shit Chlo!" The evident shock on her face causes me to laugh. Beca looks from her hand and back to my abs a few times looking dumbfounded only causing me to laugh harder. "That was so weird. How? Wha…" I lean up from the couch and reach for my water bottle on the coffee table as I absentmindedly speak.

"You think that was weird. You should see it without a shirt on." I reflexively stop moving and Beca's laugh gets caught in her throat slightly but I don't miss it. I let out a laugh as I lean back into the couch eyeing Beca trying to gauge her reaction. But Beca sits on her heels still with a slight smirk.

"You are always trying to think of ways for me to get you naked Beale." I give an internal sigh of relief that things aren't awkward. Plastering a smirk on my face I lean forward and cup Beca's cheek.

"After all these years of knowing you and I still haven't accomplished my goal." I lean back against the couch again and feign thinking. "I should probably change my tactics a bit, Yeah?" But my breath catches in my throat as Beca starts leaning forward. Inch by inch. Her dark blue eyes dart down at my lip as my heart starts to go haywire in my chest. _What is she doing?!_ My eyes shoot across her face looking for some type of reason she would be leaning in this close. The next thing I know I feel her warm breath washing across my lips, her stomach flush against mine.

"Chloe…" Beca lets my name out in a sigh and my bones turn to mush and goosebumps pop up all over my skin. I'm sure I haven't taken a single breath in almost two minutes. My eyes dart down just in time to see Beca pull her bottom lip in between her pearly whites. Beca is all around me. She's invaded every sense. I can smell faint hints of her perfume and shampoo. It's completely and utterly intoxicating. Then in a blink of an eye Beca is back on her heels with my bag of popcorn in her lap and a smirk covering her lips. I instinctively look down at the floor where I had left it finding it gone. _Of course. She was going for my popcorn. Why would she be leaning in for any other reason… stupid Chloe._ I shake my head slightly trying to push away the disappointment. Throwing on a smile I reach for the popcorn in Beca's lap.

"All that for my popcorn. Seriously, if you wanted. You could've just asked." The only response I get is Beca shoving another handful in her mouth with a cheesy wide smile plastered on her face that reaches her eyes. I can't help but shake my head at Beca. I'm so hopelessly in love with her that it hurts. Like physically hurts my heart sometimes. And she will never know. Beca sits in between my legs with her legs tucked under her. She's got one hand in the popcorn bag and the other hand on the remote flipping through the channels. As happy I should be to be here spending time with Beca it only hurts. She's so close to me physically. But, emotionally we're worlds apart. Because in what book does the best friend get the girl. Not even in the movies. The boy gets the girl and they live happily ever after. _I should just give up. I've been going after someone who doesn't see me more than just a friend. The guy always gets the girl Beale. Not the best friend._

"Oh!" Beca's outburst causes me to nearly jump off the couch and into the floor. Of course, all Beca does is laugh at my reaction. I sent Beca a glare as I put my hand on my chest and try to calm down. "I forgot to ask. Did you really want to go out to that club tonight with Will? I mean we don't have to. I know you just got in and I know your probably tired but I think it would be cool. You'd be able to hang out with an actual super star. Plus, Brody is spinning tonight. He's good but you know. Not as good as me." Beca's eyes constantly flick in between me and the TV waiting for my answer. But after the name Brody fell from her lips, the excitement that had been building crashed and burned. _You're going to have to meet him some time Chlo. MAN UP!_ But leave it to me to still coward down.

"Not really, but don't let me stop you. Go and have fun. Seriously. This is your town. Go live it up." I send her the best smile I can muster. But when Beca's shoulders slump I can't help but feel bad. Beca's eyes refocus on the TV then fall to the floor. The disappointment written across her face shatters my heart.

"Yeah, that's cool we can stay in. Uhm… I'm gonna…" My smile slightly falters as Beca hooks her thumb over her shoulder to the steps. _Great…_ "Go call Will and tell him maybe another night." Before I can say another word Beca is off the couch and going up the steps to the second floor. I let out a deep sigh covering my face. _Good job Chlo. Way to go…_

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! So! I hope you guys are loving it! So Chloe seems to be in the air about what to do with Beca. And Beca... Well We've got a few things still under wraps for her! I hope you keep sticking with me! If there is anything you want to have put in the story drop a line in the reviews! Until next time! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Four

(Beca P.O.V.)

Flopping down on my bed I sling my arms across my face. _Why am I so butt hurt about this? She's just tired, right?_ I groan and roll over shoving my face into a pillow. Pulling my phone from my back pocket I scroll through my contacts. _Gotcha._ After a few rings, a deep voice fills the line.

"This is Will." A slight smile covers my lips.

"I get the formal hello. Nothing personalized?" I sit up and cross my legs.

"Oh! Hey Becs! What's crackin' shawty." My eyes narrow at their own accord.

"Nothing. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Chloe and I are planning on staying in tonight. She's tired from the plane rides. Maybe another-" But will buts in before I can finish.

"Oye! Mate. I get it. I fly too. Look I was really hoping to hang. Why don't I pick up some Chinese or pizza? We can make it a night in. Yeah? Like old times." I run my hand through my hair contemplating. _Would Chloe be upset? I mean it's just dinner and some down time. Ah! What the hell._

"Yeah, sure you can drop by." I can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks.

"Great mate. I might bring Mason too. You know he's chill." Nodding my head in approval I get up and walk out to the hall way.

"Yeah that's fine. See you in a bit then." We hang up and I lean over the banister of the steps looking down into the living room. Chloe is still sitting on the couch but the sadness on her face makes me start second guessing myself.

"Hey, you. Pretty lady on my couch." I laugh quietly as Chloe looks around for me slightly confused. "Up here. Come here for a second." Chloe's eyes find mine and a smile falls on her lips brightening her eyes. I sit down on the top step waiting for Chloe. My smile only widens as I hear her bare feet padding against the hard wood floor.

"Look, I know you said you didn't want to go out. So, you can kill me. But, Will really wanted us to come out tonight but I told him that you didn't feel up to it. So, he asked if we could have a night in. Like pizza or Chinese. Nothing huge just us three and another guy. I told him it was okay but I can call him back and tell him no." At this point Chloe's jaw is practically on the floor and her eyebrows have disappeared into her hairline.

"He's coming here? William Singe is coming here. To hang out. Like to eat food and chill." Chloe makes a hand motion around the house.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." I scoot over closer to the railing as Chloe sits down beside me. My nerves take over with each second of passing silence. When it all gets to be too much I stand up and make my way back to my room. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'll call him and cancel." But before I can get too far Chloe grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"I didn't say no. I was just processing. This might be everyday normal to you but to me. This is new. I'm about to be in the same house as one of my favorite artists. That's just… just. It's a lot to take in. Please don't cancel." I take a seat beside Chloe as she gets a faraway expression on her face. "William is coming here. Tonight." Chloe's intense blue eyes fall on me and I nod in agreement.

"Only if it's okay with you." A smile falls on my lips as Chloe mimics me.

"Only if it's okay with me." I nod again and Chloe goes silent. I just watch as she cocks her head to the side running her eyes across my face. Biting my lip, I hold back the laugh threatening to fall out as Chloe's face goes from looking perplexed to utter excitement. In the matter of a second Chloe's eyes brighten to a whole new level and the biggest smile I had ever seen graces her lips. But just as quickly as the smile appeared it disappears and her mouth falls open. "Oh my god! Beca! What do I wear!? Do I dress up? Do I…? Ohmigod come on. Help me!" Before I had the change to object Chloe grabs my hand and drags me to her room.

"Chloooeeee." When we get in her room I lay down on her bed. Chloe starts pacing her room left and right and I can't help but watch with a smile on my face. "Dude. Chill it's just Will. He's super cool." Chloe stops and faces me. She storms up to the bed and crosses her arms over her chest.

"So, you're telling me to chill. Please tell me you were chill the first time you met him." She raises an eyebrow and places air quotes around each time she says chill. I open my mouth to say something but I can't because I completely embarrassed myself the first time I met William so I only sink into the pillows on the bed. "Oh please, Beca Alt Quiet Girl Mitchell. Tell me what you did?" My fingers find a string on my shorts and start playing with it.

"Ilegitchokedonmycoffethenproceededtospillitonhim." My eyes dart up to meet Chloe's questioning gaze.

"Come again." Chloe shifts her weight from one foot to the other sending a glare my way. I take a deep breath and look down at my finger playing with the string on my shorts.

"I legit choked on my coffee then proceeded to spill it on him. All over the white shirt he was wearing. It was bad." I cringe at the memory as Chloe's laughter fills the room. My eyes snap on her. "It's not funny Chlo! It was in front of my boss!" This only seems to make Chloe laugh harder so I pull a pillow over my face and groan into it. As Chloe tries to pull the pillow away from my face I pull it to keep my face covered.

"Bec…" As Chloe says my name she is still laughing. "Come on. Look at me." With one last tug Chloe pulls the pillow from my hands and she throws it to the other side of the bed. "Now you know my point. I have a reason to be freaking out. He's like one of my all-time favorite artist. You even freaked out. This is a big thing for me. The biggest stars I met ever were Pentatonix at Worlds. Let me fan girl a bit, yeah?" I nod my head and Chloe pats my thigh. "Great. Now what should I wear?" My eyes follow Chloe as she walks over to the chest of drawers. She fumbles through a few drawers trying to find something. She throws a pair of short white jean shorts on the bed with a grey t shirt along with a sand colored wool kimono. She looks down at the clothes on the foot of the bed pulling her bottom lip between her teeth but less than a second later she turns back to the drawer and pulls out a worn light wash denim button up.

"Alright!" Chloe claps her hands and looks down at the clothes. "So, the white shorts with both shirts, yeah?" I nod my head in agreement. "Great." My eyes nearly bug out of my head when Chloe starts to pull of her romper in front of me. I quickly cover my eyes with my hands.

"Dude! Bathroom!" I find myself peeking slightly through my fingers to see if she stopped undressing.

"Beca. Calm down! It's not like you haven't seen it all before." I slowly drop my hands in my lap and look at any other thing in the room except for Chloe. But I still can't help but let my eyes drift over to her as she pulls her romper down her legs leaving her in a matching white lace bra and pantie set. I lick my lips as my mouth becomes dry. _Dude. She's fucking se… BECA WHAT THE FUCK! You should not be thinking these things about your best friend._ My eyes fall on to her abs as she slightly leans back to button up the white shorts. They're so defined but not in a manly way but in the way, you want to take a body shot off of them. _Whoa… Where the hell did that come from. Did it just get a little hot in here? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Chloe pulls on the denim button up and untucks her hair then my breath catches in my throat. Her blue eyes caught mine staring at her and a smirk appears on her lips.

"See something you like Becs?" She quirks an eyebrow at me but all I do is scoff loudly because I know I couldn't form words right now if I wanted to. _Of course, I see something I like! You're standing in front of me with short shorts on and an open button up. I'm surprised my jaw isn't on the ground!_ Something in Chloe's eyes change as she stares into mine. She cocks her head slightly to the left and slowly starts buttoning up her shirt. My heart starts going crazy. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for my rib cage it would've beaten out of my chest by now. My eyes fall to her fingers pushing the buttons of her shirt through their holes and my jaw clenches. _Fuck it. She's fucking gorgeous._ I take a deep breath and focus on the spot on the wall directly behind her. A few minutes later Chloe decides on the white shorts with the denim shirt. _I'm glad she did because she looks amazing._ The door bell ringing pulls my attention.

"It's probably Will." I hop off of Chloe's bed and run down the steps to the door. Pulling the door open there stands William with his friend Mason. Both dressed casually. Will wearing a pair of Adidas joggers and a grey shirt with his hair pulled back into a bun. Mason wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t shirt. William holding three pizza boxes and Mason carrying two cases of beer. "Hey guys. Come in." They both come in. Will wrapping me an a hug and Mason placing a kiss on the top of my head that makes me cringe.

"Thanks, Becs." I nod over at them as I turn toward the stairs hearing Chloe bound down them.

"Is it William?" Before I answer her, she reaches the bottom of the steps and my voice gets caught in my throat. All Chloe is doing is standing on the bottom step a wide smile breaking across her face as she runs a hand through her thick titan hair. She looks almost angelic with the setting sun behind her coming through the wide wall made of glass. My mind is quickly pulled back to reality as William finally speaks up.

"Wow, Chlo…" He takes a step towards her and my eyes snap to him. "Wait, is it okay that I can call you Chlo? Are we on a nickname basis?" The way her nickname rolls off his tongue causes me to crinkle my nose in disgust. He sends her his signature smile as he extends his hand to her to help her down the final step. My jaw drops as a small laugh bubbles from Chloe.

"Yeah. Sure." She takes his hand and I cross my arms over my chest as he smiles widely

"Great. So, is beautiful an acceptable nickname because you truly do look beautiful tonight. Just wow." William places a kiss on her knuckles and I have to stop myself from scoffing. _Are you serious right now?_ I can't help but roll my eyes as Chloe's cheeks flush.

"Think you're a slick talker don't you." She quirks an eyebrow up at him and I've had enough. I grab the pizzas from Will's hand and look over at Mason. _I'm so over this._

"Come on Mason. Let's go drop this stuff in the kitchen." I walk towards the kitchen telling myself not to look back as Chloe's laughter fills my ears. After placing the pizza boxes on the counter, I punch open one of the cases of beer open and pull out a Bud Light Platinum then hop up on the island. I watch as Mason hops up beside me popping his twist top at the same time as me then leaning the neck of his bottle towards mine and we clank them and knock back our first sip. Picking at the label on my bottle I try to push away this new feeling. Or at least try to figure it out. Why am I so pissed off with how Will was acting towards Chloe? They're both grown adults. They can flirt. Who am I to say who they can and can't flirt with? _Your issue is he's flirting with Chloe. Your Chloe._ I scoff to myself. _She's not my Chloe. But you want her to._ My head snaps up at my own thought. _What the fuck? Where the hell did they come from. Where the hell are all of these thoughts coming from lately._ I knock back the rest of my beer in one swig. Placing the empty bottle beside me I look over at Mason who is looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Thirsty or…" I give him a sad smile as I grab another bottle and pop the top.

"Or…" He nods slowly in understanding. Mason and I both look over at the door as Chloe's laugh starts to fill the quietness of the room.

"So, what do you guys do when you hang out?" Chloe makes her way towards me and grabs a bottle of beer from the case. As she pops the top she nestles herself comfortably between my legs with her back to me looking between Will, Mason and me.

"Well, normally Bec and Will find a song to mess around with and make a hit in like three hours but since Will is in the middle of working on more original music we haven't done that lately." Mason hops off the counter and opens a pizza box to grab a slice of cheese pizza. "So, lately…" He lets out a puff of air. "We play pool down stairs or we binge watch iZombie on Netflix." Mason pulls a plate from the cabinet and puts two pieces of Hawaiian pizza on a plate for me then hands it to me. I nod him in thanks. "But if none of that peaks your interest, we're welcome to new ideas. Cheese, bacon or Hawaiian?" He turns his attention to Chloe and Chloe and I both answer at the same time.

"Cheese." Mason's green eyes fall on me and he sends me a questioning gaze. But all I do is take a bite of my pizza. Out of the corner of my eye I see him hand Chloe her pizza. "Thanks. So, you're telling me that binge watching Netflix is the most exciting thing you guys do?" Chloe looks between us and all we do is shrug. "Huh…" Mason hops up on the counter beside Chloe and me again.

"But since you're the guest. The option is all you." Chloe screws up her face as she starts thinking and Will finally tears his eyes away from Chloe to go get some pizza. Chloe gets an 'aha' moment on her face and she puts her pizza down on the counter and turns to face me.

"I know you have to have some Nerf guns here." My eyes widen in surprise and I stop mid chew. I can feel Mason and Will's eyes fall on me.

"I don't…" Chloe quirks an eyebrow at me.

"And you're lying. You used to have them stashed all over the Bella House." I stick to my guns because I refuse to let Chloe find out that I still have Nerf guns stashed around my house. A slight stage of panic sets in as she pulls her phone out. "Alright. You want to play like that." Chloe starts going through her phone looking for a number and I can only assume she's calling the one person who is sure to rat me out.

"Don't you dare." Chloe backs away from me with a smile on her face. "I don't have any. I promise." Chloe starts making her way out of the kitchen and puts her phone up to her ear. "You're bluffing." Just as the words come out of my mouth I hear Chloe on the phone and I hop off the counter and run after her.

"Amy! Hey! Look I have a question. Where does Becs keep her Nerf guns?... Huh… Great! Thanks." _Shit_ I see Chloe going down the steps to the basement where the pool table is and I quickly follow her with the boys following me.

"Chloe! No! You get to competitive with these games." But Chloe continues down the steps and straight to the closet stocked with Nerf guns. I stop in my tracks as she opens the door while Mason and Will go stand beside Chloe.

"Holy Shit." They all mutter the same words taking in the arsenal of Nerf guns mounted on the walls of the closet. Will steps in and picks up one then looks back at me but I quickly take the gun in his hands and put it back.

"Not that one. It's Amy's." Chloe's eyes fall on me and I smile sheepishly. Will picks up another and looks between the rest of us.

"Fuck yeah! We're playing tag! Mason and Bec against Chloe and me!" My eyes snap at Will and I have to hold back a growl. I look over at Chloe who is holding up a Nerf N Strike Elite sizing it up and my heart flutters. I clench my jaw and look back at Will. _It's just a game Beca. Chill._ I smile and reach for my Havoc Blaster and a belt of extra darts.

"You're on!" We spend the better part of two hours playing dart tag running around my house. Initially I hated the team ideas but now Mason and I are kind of rocking it. It's seven to four and we're winning. We're stuck sitting behind the love seat in the living room planning an attack to make our final win for the night. Mason looks over at me as he doodles on the 'notes' app on his phone.

"Alright, so you flank right and then I'll go left. We can meet up here then recon. Take the kitchen and the rooms to the right. I'll check the staircase leading down and the studio." I nod along as I watch him draw it on his phone. "Alright… Break!" Just as we turn to start our sweep we are met with Will and Chloe. Chloe crouched down in front of me and Will doing the same to Mason.

"Fuck…" A smirk plays on Chloe's lips as she glances over my shoulder to Will. They both stand and walk to stand in front of us.

"Hand over your weapons and surrender peacefully. If not, there will be consequences to pay." They both hold out a hand to get our Nerf guns and Mason and I look between each other. With a nod, we slowly reach for our guns but at the last minute we pull the triggers and shoot Chloe and Will. But they are too fast for us as they run around the sides of the love seat. Just as Mason and I get to our feet we get pelted with darts. We groan and drop our guns. Raising our hands behind our head I watch as Will steps forward to collect our guns. He grabs them and turns back to Chloe who has the biggest smile on her face. The next few seconds happen all in slow motion. Chloe drops her Nerf gun and starts sprinting towards Will. Just as they meet he grabs her by the hips and lifts her from the ground and I can feel my heart plummet as I see Chloe wrap her legs around his waist. She smiles down at Will and it makes my stomach twist into knots. But the worst pain I've ever felt before doesn't compare to the pain that courses through my body as I watch Chloe's lips meet Will's. My jaw drops and my vision becomes blurred with unshed tears. I can hear my heart shattering and tearing in my chest. The pain is paralyzing. I want to run. Run to my room and hide under the covers but my feet are rooted in their spot. I blink fast to push the tears back. _Why am I crying? Why does seeing all this hurt? I need to get out of here. Get out NOW!_ I clear my throat and make my way to the stairs.

"Well, this was fun but I'm bailing for the night. Just leave the mess. I'll get it tomorrow before work." My voice cracks with the last sentence. I swallow the lump that had been forming in my throat. "Night." I hurry up the steps and I almost miss the way Chloe calls my name in concern but I ignore it. _Walk faster. Hurry._ I make it up the steps and bust through my bed room door. After closing it quietly I slide down the wall beside it. I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees. The feeling of tears rolling down my cheeks makes me laugh slightly. _Why the fuck am I crying? I've seen Chloe kiss guys. Why does this bother me?_ I hastily wipe way the tears falling. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ A knock on the door causes me to slightly jump. I clear my throat and wipe my face.

"Who is it?" I listen quietly and I hear the door knob twist and my heart starts hammering. _Please don't be Chloe. Please don't be Chloe. Why the hell am I wishing that?_ Wiping my face one last time I look up just as the door opens and I let out a sigh of relief as Mason's green eyes meet mine. He doesn't utter a word. He just comes in, shuts and locks the door behind him then finds a seat on the floor in front of me. He sits in front of me quietly then hands me a beer after popping the top. I take it from him and give him a small smile in thanks. We sit quietly for a few seconds just taking small sips of our beer. I look over at Mason who is picking at the label on the bottle and I can't help but smile. I met Mason around the same time that I met Will. He's Wills best friend. He helps with the mixing and recording whenever Will does a cover. We got close when we were working on Rush. We were fast friends. Late nights in the studio and drinking beer. He knows a lot about me. He's been my Chloe here in LA. He was there to catch me when Brody cheated on me two months ago. He sat beside me the whole time. He even texted Chloe for me when I refused to roll over in bed to check the phone. He's the only one that knows Brody cheated on me. The others think we just separated because we were both heading two different directions in life. In the end Brody and I work better as friends anyway. He comes to watch me spin and support me and I do the same for him.

Mason is a god sent. He's one of my best friends. Grabbing his arm, I pull him to my side and rest my head on his shoulder. He rests his head on top of mine.

"Beca…" I hum up at Mason to let him know I'm listening. "Can I speak freely?" Mason sits up straight and I do the same. "A few months back when you told me about when you used to date this Jesse dude. Why did he break up with you?" He meets my gaze and I go speechless. Out of all the things in this world he could bring up. He chooses this. He must see the confusion written on my face because he looks down at his bottle. "Just… I have an idea. I just need to know if it's right." Leaning back against the wall I take a long swig of my beer.

"Jesse didn't like Chloe. He was jealous. Chloe saw all of me. He didn't. She saw the sweet considerate side. He didn't. He saw the hard ass ignorant side. I was always with her. He got jealous because I'd ask her to hang out before I asked him. In retrospect yeah, that was wrong because he was my boyfriend. I should've done more. I should've let him in. But I just couldn't. Well, not completely anyway. But Chloe…" I let out a dry laugh. "She managed to wiggle her way under and around every wall I had up. Kind of like you." I nudge him in the shoulder and he lets out a laugh. "But the real reason Jesse broke up with me is because he thought… thinks… I don't know. He thought I was in love with Chloe." My eyes drift down to my beer and out of the corner of my eye I see Mason's head snap in my direction. We sit quietly for a few moments then Mason breaks the quietness.

"Are you? I mean, were you?" I look over at him and I can see in his eyes he's not accusing me of anything he's just genuinely concerned. Taking another swig of my beer, I find a spot on the wall across from me and stare at it.

"I want to tell you no but the words won't come out. I don't know what I am. I can't love my best friend. That's not allowed. Plus, she's a girl. I'm straight. I've dated guys all my life. Don't get me wrong, Chloe is great. Amazing even. But even if I was in love with her. It would never be in the cards for me. She's Chloe and I'm Beca. It doesn't work out like that. Ever." I look back to Mason with a sad smile and he smiles back.

"Why wouldn't it work out? You two are already best friends. The hard work is done." I let out a humorless laugh.

"That's why. Because we're best friends. In what movie does the best friend get the girl." Mason's phone binging pulls us away from our conversation. He takes his phone out to check it.

"It's Will. He said they're done cleaning up and that he's ready." I nod in understanding. Mason wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Becs. But Whenever you need to talk I'm he-" A knock on the door stops him mid-sentence.

"Bec…" Chloe's voice comes from the other side of the door and the sadness in it goes straight to my heart. Mason looks over at me and nods towards the bathroom mouthing 'I'll get rid of her.' With a nod of thanks, I get up and walk over to the bathroom and shut the door. I stay close and press my ear against it so I can hear what Mason says to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey is Beca in here?"

"She just jumped in the shower. I just came up to tell her bye."

"Oh…" The deflation in Chloe's voice cracks my heart. A part of me wants to open the door but I don't.

"Yeah. She said she was tired and was headed straight to bed."

"Oh Okay…" There's a few seconds of silence and then I hear the door shut. I walk over and sit on the closed toilet then scrub my face with my hands. _What is going on with me?_ A few seconds later my phone vibrates and I pull it from my back pocket to see a message from Mason.

" _ **Chloe is in her room. She sounded sad."**_ All I send back is a 'k' in response. Just as I'm about to lock my phone vibrates again. Chloe's name comes across the top of my screen and I contemplate on actually ignoring it or not. But I choose to read it.

" _ **Hey are you okay?"**_ Deciding against a reply I make my way back into my room. After plugging my phone up I change an oversized t-shirt and crawl into bed. The ice-cold sheets send pleasant chills down my spine. And thankfully for me sleep comes easily for the night.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! How was that? So we learned a little new stuff about Beca. She's starting to realize all of these feelings. Let's see how she chooses to deal with them. Thank you guys so much for the love! It means so much to me! Until next time I love you all! Oh and all grammatical mistakes are mine and please over look them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Five

(Chloe P.O.V.)

I can feel myself swinging on the brink of still being asleep and waking up. With my eyes still closed I pull the comforter up closer around my head and nestle down further into the huge mound of pillows. Creaking my open I look around my room to even see if it's even time to get up. The sun is creeping through the crack in the curtains. Rolling over in the bed I blindly search for my phone. Once my hand lands on it I click the power button to check the time but the brightness causes me to squint. _12:32pm Crap._ Rolling on to my back I rub my eyes. With a yawn, I pull myself out of the bed. The unfamiliar room makes me stop in my tracks. _Where am I?_ Glancing around the room I remember where I'm at. _Right. Beca's._ In a split second my face falls and a wave of sadness takes over. _Beca…_ Memories of last night flood my mind. Hanging out with Will. Playing dart tag. Then kissing Will. And finally, my least favorite. Beca getting pissed off and running to her room. A wave of jealously washes over me as I remember that she talked to Mason about why she left so quickly last night and not me. Then when I went to talk to her she claimed to be in the shower. But the part that gets me is when I texted her she left me on read. She never does that. With a deep sigh, I make my way to the door after pulling on my oversized Barden hoodie but I stop when I notice a piece of paper taped to it. Pulling the paper, I smile seeing as it from Beca.

 **Hey Chlo, if you're reading this I guess you finally decided to grace the world with your presence for the day. I was going to wake you before I left but I decided against it. You were snoozing. Just wanted to let you know that I'm at work this morning until 12:30 but I know you should be up before I get back. I hope you make the best out of your morning. Do what you want. Use the pool. It doesn't matter. Don't worry about lunch. I'll bring some on the way back. See you when I get home Red.**

 **-Beca.**

I walk over to my nightstand and place the note on top of it. Just as I open my door to head downstairs I hear the front door open and close.

"Chloe?" Beca's voice echoes through the house. I make my way down the steps and I head in the direction of Beca's voice. "I'm home." I follow Beca's voice to the kitchen to find her standing at the counter pulling Styrofoam boxes from plastic bags. A smile falls on my lips as I give her a once over. She's got on a white suit jacket with a black sheer button up underneath that's tucked into short grey jean shorts. My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when I see the merlot red strappy heels on her feet. The heels show off her legs giving the illusion they go on for miles. I can only hum in appreciation.

"Hey…" My voice is still raspy with sleep so I clear my throat as I lean against the kitchen door way. Beca stops all movement when her eyes fall on me. I cock my head to the side slightly as she opens and closes her mouth a few times. With a shake of her head Beca sends me a smile.

"Hey. Did you just get up?" Beca drops her eyes back to the containers on the island as I make my way over to her.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I slept in this long. That bed is amazing by the way." When I get to Beca I stand behind her and wrap her in a hug as I rest my head between her shoulder blades. Beca stiffens at the contact but I melt into her waiting for her to relax back into me. But she doesn't, she simply unclasps my hands from in front of her and moves over to the fridge. A questioning gaze screws up on my face as I watch Beca grab a bottle of tea then grab a Styrofoam container as she makes her way over to the other side of the counter. _Away from me._

"It is a great bed…" is all that Beca offers me. I can't help but watch her as she pops the lid on the container and proceeds to eat. Normally Beca would sit beside me and we pick off of each other's plates. Me taking the veggies that Beca doesn't like and Beca taking the portions of my food that have touched. I mean who likes for your foods to mix that aren't supposed to mix. I stand rooted in my spot as Beca pulls her phone from her pocket and starts going through it effectively ending the conversation. After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge I walk back over to the island and grab the second Styrofoam container. A smile falls on my lips as I see one of my favorites in it. I pull out the Greek panini and take a big bite of it. A moan falls from my lips as the taste electrifies my taste buds

"Oh god Bec…" I look over at Beca who has stopped her sandwich mid-way to her mouth and her eyes shift up to glance at me. She slowly places her sandwich down as I feel a blush fill my cheeks upon realizing how that must've sounded. A small laugh falls from my lips as I try to break the new present tension that fills the room. After taking another bite, I look over at Beca who is still going through her phone. Deciding now is good as any time I clear my throat. "So last night was fun?" I watch Beca's reaction and she slightly shakes her head as she looks up at me.

"Oh yeah. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Beca sends me a smile that I see right through. It sends a ping of hurt to my heart. _What is going on with you Beca? What are you hiding?_ Deciding to let the false smile slip I grab my container of food and go sit on a bar stool beside Beca.

"I know right! It reminded me of the Bella days." A huge smile rips across my lips as the countless memories of pillow fights, dart tag, and the ever going on prank wars fly through my head. "You and Mason we're quite the team." Beca's face lights up just a bit when I say Mason's name and I can't help but let a wave a jealousy crash through me.

"Yeah, Mason is in the military. He's gets competitive quickly. He always has to strategize everything out." The look of adoration on Beca's face while she talks about him and the way her eyes start lighting up only makes my jealousy grow. "He's my best friend. We get along great. We work well. He's… He's." Beca's eyes fall to the remaining portion of her sandwich in her container. "He's been there through a lot." My jaw sets on its own accord. _He wasn't there when Jesse broke your heart! He wasn't there when we won at Worlds! He's not your best friend! I AM!_ Despite my inner monologue I smile at Beca and push through the jealousy.

"Well, that's good." I grab my sandwich and take a bite. We sit quietly for a few minutes but I cave quickly as I finally ask the question that has been bugging me since Beca worked her way out of my hug earlier. I turn on the stool and fully face Beca. "Are you okay Becs?" I can see a sense of panic flash across Beca's face but it quickly dissipates. Beca's blue eyes find mine just for a second but she quickly looks away.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Beca's voice is monotone. Showing no expression and giving away nothing.

"You didn't seem fine last night." I internally cringe as my words come out with slight irritation. Beca's head snaps in my direction as she meets my gaze head on.

"I'm sorry. I had a big meeting this morning dude. I lost track of time and when you and… Will won that last game I saw the time and I realized that it was super late." I catch the pause when Beca mentions William and I store it in the back of my mind to think about later. Taking a breath, I place my hand on Beca's hand. Just as I make contact Beca flinches and slowly pulls her hand away and drops it in her lap. Memories of Beca's old behavior come flashing through my mind. Back when she had her walls up and tried with everything she had to keep everyone out. I watch as Beca's eyes frantically look around the counter and suddenly she gets up and takes her container to the trash. Grabbing her tea from the island Beca looks at anything but me and my heart starts breaking.

"Uhm… Mason and Brody are coming over about two so we can work on a new project. You can take a car and go if you want to do something. But I'm uhm. Going to my studio and get a jump start." Before I can say anything in response Beca is going down the steps to the basement towards her in home studio. I watch Beca slowly disappear down the steps and with each inch that falls between us my heart breaks. A feeling that I haven't had in years comes crashing down around me. Walls popping up left and right. Beca pushing me away. All of my hard work I've spent years doing, breaking through all those walls. Tearing them down. All of that work come crashing down for something I have no idea what I did. Worst of all Beca won't even tell me what's wrong. Shoving the Styrofoam container in front of me across the island I step off the bar stool and head up to my room. Tears fill my eyes as my mind tries to wrap itself around the fact that Beca is starting to push me away. Opening the door to my room I let out a deep sigh. Something is telling me to go downstairs and demand Beca tell me what's going on then something else is telling me to leave her alone before something worse happens. I'm pretty sure it's my head and my heart but I'm not sure which is saying what. I walk over to the sliding door and pull back the curtain reveiling the wide expanse of beach. The white sand. The clear blue water. The water isn't this blue on the east coast back home. Walking over to my chest of drawers I pull out a white and blue striped bikini. After changing into it I grab my sunglasses and head out to the lounge chair sitting on my balcony. I only take one step out and the LA heat hits me and warms me to the core. My eyes slowly drift closed as I take in the warm weather and the sounds of waves crashing. I take in a deep breath of the salt air and take a seat in the lounger. My mind falls into a state of peace as I take in the calm setting. Once again, my eyes drift close as my mind takes me away from reality.

I'm not completely sure how long I sit under the LA sun but I know it's exactly what I needed. I feel lighter maybe even happier. Walking back into my room I go to check my phone. The huge amount of snapchat notifications make me smile. They're undoubtedly from the other Bella's seeing my story last night with William and Beca. Sitting down on the side of my bed I unlock my phone and go through the notifications answering each. After going through about thirty four notifications I swipe over and watch my story. The first picture is William kissing my cheek with the caption "look who I'm spending the night with." The next is a picture of Beca and Mason hopped up on the kitchen island with hearts around them. The next few are a couple of videos during our dart tag game. William and I sneaking up to my bathroom to use red lipstick as army face paint. A picture pops up next with William and I standing in the mirror with lipstick warrior paint holding our Nerf guns. A smile cracks it's way on to my lips. The last video plays through and my smile only widens. It was right before William and I won the last game. It starts off with me with my finger over my lips shushing then it flips the camera and I'm creeping up on Beca as she sits behind the love seat. Her eyes fall on me and a huge smile falls on her lips. She looks down from me to the camera. Once she notices that I'm recording she covers her face and says "fuck" while laughing. The last thing I see is Beca's wide smile. A real smile. My own smile slightly falters. _What did I do?_ Locking my phone, I place it back on the nightstand. I lay back on the bed and sling my arms over my face. The events of the previous night run through my head. Everything was fine. We were having fun. Then Beca ran off right after I kissed William. She can't be mad at me for that. Yeah. He's her friend but she couldn't be mad just because of that. Unless she likes him. But she's dating Brody. My body jolts upright as his name passes through my mind. _Oh my god! He's coming by today! Holy crap!_ I reach for my phone and check the time but before I can read it a thudding comes from down stairs. _That must be them!_ I rush over to the mirror and look at myself. Looking around the room I groan as I try to something to cover up with. My eyes land back on my hoodie so I quickly throw it on and untuck my hair. I glance in the mirror once more and with a sigh I deem it as good as it's going to get. I head down to the front door and open it. My eyes fall on Brody first and I have to remind myself to not let my jaw drop. He was gorgeous on FaceTime but seeing him in person doesn't do it justice. He's got on light washed jeans, a white Hurley tank top, white Chuck Taylors and a pair of Ray Bans that match Beca's. My heart quickly sinks. _He convinced her to get matching sunglasses and I can't even to get her to get a necklace set that matched mine._ I take in a deep breath and throw a smile on my face.

"You must be Brody." Brody takes his sunglasses off and hang them from the chest pocket on his tank then flashes me a killer smile. My eyebrows shoot up as I notice him giving me an obvious once over.

"That's me. And you must be Chloe." He extends his hand and we shake hands and I keep my smile plastered.

"Yupp, the one and only." We release hands and I take a step back to allow him in.

"Yeah. I remember. Because that name attached to that face. That's something hard to forget." Brody sends me a smirk over his shoulder. My jaw drops at his blatant flirting.

"You've got to be kidding." I mutter under my breath quietly enough so Brody wouldn't hear.

"Sorry about him. He's pretty straight forward." I nearly jump out of my skin as Mason makes his presence known again. I look back over at him and send him a smile. My eyes drift over him quickly. He stands about 6.2". Dark hair, dark eyes, definitely has an LA tan. I'm pretty sure his biceps are the same size of my thighs. His arms are covered in tattoos but stop just above the wrist. He's got on a grey t-shirt with the logo BIOSTEEL on it, khaki cargo shorts and a pair of navy blue Nikes. I can't help but apricate his look. He's not bad looking. Plastering a smile on my face I push back the wave of jealousy that his because Mason is the one taking my place in Beca's life.

"I can tell. Come on. Becs is downstairs." Mason follows me down the steps to Beca. When we hit the bottom step I nearly trip as I see Brody leaning on the sound board with Beca's favorite headphones around his neck with one ear piece flexed to cover an ear. The same headphones Beca wouldn't trust in my own possession the last time I was here. Beca is sitting in front of him with a leg crossed over the other watching his face with a smile on hers. Brody's eyes flit up when he notices Mason and I at the bottom of the steps.

"Yo, dude you have to come check this out. It's epic." Mason steps past me towards Brody and Beca turns to see Mason but her eyes fall on me first. She's taken her suit jacket off and I can see the black lace bra she's wearing under the black sheer shirt. Beca sends me a small smile then looks over to Mason who is putting on the head phones next. Mason's face lights up and he looks down at Beca as his head starts bobbing to the beat.

"This is genius Becs Halsey is going to love this." My eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Did you just say Halsey? Like the singer?" All three sets of eyes fall on me but my eyes shift from Mason to Beca.

"Yeah, that was the big meeting I was telling you about earlier. We got assigned to work on her newest album hopeless fountain kingdom." My feet move to their own accord as I start moving towards Beca to wrap her in a hug but I stop as Brody grabs her hand, pulls her from her chair and twirls her around.

"That's not even the best part. This one is leading the whole damn thing." My face contorts into a bright smile with his words and a sense of pride washes through me.

"Of course, Beca is." I watch as Beca slowly stops spinning from Brody's twirl. The smile on Beca's face causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach but they quickly fade when I remember Beca is smiling like that because of someone who isn't me. Beca grabs the headphones from Mason then looks over at me.

"Did you want to…?" She holds up the headphones and I all but run over to her. I reach to take the headphones from her but Beca moves them upward and her eyes lock on mine as she moves my hair behind my ears then slowly brings the headphones down to cover my ears. My heart starts going a mile a minute with each second Beca holds my gaze. Something I've never seen before passes in Beca's eyes as they drop down to my lips then dart back up to my eyes. She seems to be in a better mood than she was this morning. Maybe she just needed some time to digest everything that happened this morning. Maybe I was reading into things too much because in this moment everything feels okay. I watch as Beca turns her back to the soundboard and presses a button then a melody starts making its way through the headphones. Beca turns back to face me as she gauges my reaction. The tempo picks up and more bass becomes more apparent in the beat. My eyes fall closed and my head starts bobbing to the beat as my hands move to hold the headphones.

"Awese! Totes Awese…" When I open my eyes Beca is smiling widely at me. I take the headphones off and hand them back. "Brody is right. It's epic. Definitely a Beca Mitchell original." A blush spreads across Beca's cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye I see Brody with an impatient look on his face that reminds me of how Jesse used to look at me every time I was around Beca when they were dating. Seeing his face leads me to believe that it's time for me to go on my way. "Alright, well guys. I'm going to let you all get to it." I send them all a happy smile and my eyes fall on Beca. "Happy mixing." Before I even get the chance to register my movements I find myself leaning in and pressing a kiss on Beca's cheek. But leave it to me to be too far to the left and catch the corner of Beca's mouth in the kiss. The sparks in the kiss cause me to jump back like I had been burned. My eyes go wide the same time Beca's do and I take a step back. Beca pulls the corner of her lip I just kissed in between her teeth as she starts chewing on it. I send her a nervous glance sending her an apology which she offers a slight nod letting me know she was okay with what just happened. Her eyes flick over to Mason and I quietly make my way back upstairs. A heavy breath I didn't know I had been holding falls from my lips. I run my fingers over the still tingling spot on the corner of my mouth. I've kissed many lips and none have ever sent a shock that massive through me. A clearing of a throat causes me to spin around and drop my hand. Mason stands on the top step looking at me with an eyebrow raised and a look of curiosity on his face.

"Beca was just doing the same." Mason walks past me to the kitchen and I follow.

"Doing what?" I lean against the counter and watch him.

"The whole touching her lips thing." He pulls a beer from the fridge then faces me as I start fidgeting with the knot of one of my drawstrings.

"Was that weird?" Mason twists the pop top off and tosses it to the sink.

"The fingers thing…" I shake my head no "Ah… The kiss." I send him a slight smile and he takes a sip of his beer. "Kind of. I know she wasn't expecting it. But it seemed you leaned in on habit. Did you guys ever do that before?" Mason hops on the counter and I hop up on the counter across from him.

"No. It was just one of those things you do it because it feels right in the moment." He hums as he takes a sip of his beer. "Do you think I freaked her out?" Mason sits his beer down and places his elbows on his knees.

"No. Like I said she wasn't expecting it. But I think she is okay?" Mason pauses for a second like he's thinking over his next words. "Did you freak yourself out?" I look at him contemplating his words. I sit quietly for a few seconds.

"No… It was just I wasn't expecting to do that. I mean normally that would've scared her away. But she didn't run. I don't know what I would've done if I had scared her off. She's my best friend." My eyes fall to the floor and a smile makes it way to my lips. "My world…" My voice is quiet and I barely register the words coming out of my mouth but apparently Mason hears them.

"Your world?" My head snaps up at his words and a wave of panic sets in.

"Uhm. Yeah, she's my best friend. She's become this hu-" Mason cuts me off as he jumps off the counter and walks over to the fridge.

"So, how long have you loved her? From the way you look at her I'd say a while. I spend all of fifteen minutes in the studio with you two and I see and feel so many emotions come from you." All the air comes rushing out of lungs with Mason's words. I find myself trying to argue his points but I can't seem to find any words. He pulls another beer from the fridge and hands it to me as he hops up beside me on the counter. "That's it isn't it. You love her." I look up at him with my mouth hanging open in complete shock. "It's okay." He sends me a small smile and I close my mouth. I open my beer and take a sip helping me swallow down the lump of nerves that lodged itself in my throat.

"Is it that obvious…" I meet his gaze and his smile widens a bit.

"Beca has told me stories about you two. Then last night even with the distraction of Will. You looked at her like she put the moon and stars in your sky… When you kissed Will and you heard Beca say she was leaving. When she walked right past you. The way your voice sounded almost hurt. Like her leaving the room was breaking you. Then you just said she was your world." My shoulders slightly slump at the memory. I was sad she was leaving the room but I didn't think it was obvious. I unwrapped my legs from around William then started to go after her but Mason told me to give her a few minutes. A sad smile forms on my lips as a though crosses my mind.

"But it doesn't matter. I've loved her for years. Nothing has changed. I thought I had some hope when she was single but nothing ever happened. There were always these moments. Where her touch or hug would linger just a second too long. Or where her eyes stayed locked on my lips while I talk. Or something flashes across her face when she looks at me. It almost looks like love but I know it's not. But now, she's with Brody and I can't do anything about it." I let out a sigh as I look up at Mason who as an unreadable expression on his face but his eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"Have you said anything to her?" Mason's eyes flick up to me and a frown forms on my face.

"No. What do you say to that? Hey Bec! Just wanted to let you know that I've had these heart wrenching feelings for years for you but it's all good." I start picking on the label of my beer bottle with my thumb. "I've had these feelings for years. What's it going to change now?" Mason turns to me fully and looks like he's going to say something. But instead he takes a sip of his beer and hops off the counter.

"You're right." I send him a sad smile and he pats my knee. "Just hang in there. Everything will work out." I watch as he starts to make his way out of the kitchen but stops once he gets to the doorway. "Question…" I raise my eyebrows and send my attention his way to let him know I'm listening. "Why aren't you wearing shorts?" My eyes shoot down to my legs and I remember that I only have a bikini on under my hoodie. A blush crosses my face.

"I was tanning on the balcony upstairs when you guys got here. I just threw on what I had closest to me. It was better than opening the door wearing just a bikini." I raise an eyebrow as Mason's eyes widen and a smirk falls on his lips.

"Yeah, smart choice." A laugh falls from both of us and with one last smile Mason makes his way back down stairs. Even if the conversation wasn't anything new I've said before talking with Mason made everything seem okay. Even if it is just for a few minutes. After sitting in the quiet for a few minutes I hop off the counter pouring the small remainder of the beer down the sink and head up the steps to my room. I change into a pair of grey sweat pants and a light pink long sleeve shirt. After putting on a pair of socks I grab my phone and head back down stairs. I open the fridge and just as I go to grab a bottle of water I notice a Yeti up with my initials monogramed with a paisley print sticker on it. Pulling the large metal cup out I notice a sticky note on top of it. When I notice Beca's curly crawl on it a small smile finds its way on to my lips.

 **Hey Chlo,**

 **Ran to the store for some Redbulls. Didn't see you in your room when I checked for you. But I picked some of this up because I know you like it. So, some raspberry lemonade for my favorite red head. Enjoy.**

 **-Bec**

After pulling the Yeti tumbler back I see two gallons of my favorite raspberry lemonade and my heart soars. Not only did Beca manage to remember my coffee order yesterday after years but she also remembered that I love raspberry lemonade and the company who makes my favorite. I grab the tumbler and make my way back into the living room. After getting situated on the couch I grab the remote and start going through Netflix. Just like always I'm drawn to Greys Anatomy. My lips curl into a smile as I realized it was on Beca's 'Continue Watching' list. I click on resume and I curl deep into the couch. Episode after episode rolls by and the brightly lit room becomes darker as the sun goes down. I wipe the tears that are rolling down my cheeks due to the fight in between Callie and Arizona after Arizona cheated on Callie. This episode was always a tear jerker for me. They stand on either side of the room. Both in tears. Arizona tells Callie she lost nothing in the plane crash. Then Callie's face falls and defeat is written all across her face. Callie mutters four words. "Apparently I lost you." With those words, she leaves Arizona in that room by herself. Then from there on their marriage starts spiraling out of control. The closing title screen appears for the episode and I check the time on my phone. _8:56pm. Crap, when did that happen?_ My eyes adjust to the darkness as I look around the empty room. I stretch my body out on the couch a small smile falls on my lips as my joints pop and crack releasing the built-up tension.

Noting there is no one on this level on the house I get up and make my way down to Beca's studio. _There is no way they are still working._ When I get to the bottom of the steps I see Beca is the only one left down here. _Did the guys leave? Was I seriously that into Greys?_ I shrug my shoulders to myself. _Probs.._ Making my way over to Beca my heart starts to flutter. She has her eyes closed with her teal and orange wireless Beats Headphones on. Her hands are hovering over the mixing deck as her head starts to lightly bob up and down. My eyes fall to Beca's fingers as they start pushing buttons and start sliding things up and down. A smile falls on my lips as Beca's head bobs faster which lets me know that the beat is building. I can hear the bass and beat coming from the headphones. I'm close enough to hear the bass drop and Beca starts moving fluidly with the beat and a small smile tugs on her lips. I can only watch her in awe. It's the simple times like this that I remember why I love this girl. She's so happy and carefree. _She's perfect._ I lean against the wall and wait for Beca to finish. A few minutes pass and Beca jumps up and fist pumps in the air.

"Yes!" I jump slightly at her sudden outburst But I can't help but laugh at little. I can feel myself falling more hopelessly in love with her. Beca pulls the headphones off of her ears and hangs them around her neck with a huge smile still on her lips. I push myself off the wall and make my way towards Beca.

"Do you always fist pump to yourself or is this just a sometimes thing?" My hand shoots to cover my mouth in shock as Beca misses her chair as she goes to sit down from me startling her.

"Jesus fuck Chloe." I try to stop the laugh that comes out but it forces its way out as Beca sits on the floor with a hand on her chest looking flustered and a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not!" I hold my hand out to help Beca up and she takes it with a groan.

"Whatever…" I suck my lips in to hide my smile from Beca. I sit on the desk beside the mixing table and watch as Beca starts pushing buttons and looking at the screen beside me.

"So, what's with the fist pump? Did we have some huge success?" I watch Beca and the screen trying to understand what she's doing.

"Well, I had been trying to remix Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers for like three months now and I just finished it." Beca shows a smirk and she lets out a little laugh. "And it's just…" I smile at Beca as she looks around the room like the words are going to appear on the walls. She turns to the mixing deck and presses a couple buttons. The speakers around the desk and in the wall light up purple as Beca glances over her shoulder at me. "Tell me what you think…" Music starts playing through the speakers and a huge smile crosses my lips. When the intro starts my eyebrows shoot up and my eyes flick to Beca who has a nervous smile. I had been expecting Daya's voice to start but Beca's comes through instead. Words can't explain how Beca sounds. I know she sounds amazing and is sending goosebumps across my body. The chorus hits and I become completely entranced in the song. My eyes fall closed in appreciation. I hum along with the song as it plays the rest of the way through. When the beat finally dies out I open my eyes to find Beca giving me a slight smile with that weird thing in her eyes again. As soon as my eyes Make contact with Beca's, something changes in her eyes as she jerks them away and a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Bec… That was amazing. Just wow…" I take a step toward Beca and she drops her gaze to the floor as her cheeks flush a brighter shade of crimson.

"I guess so…" I give a small smile as Beca kicks her heel into the ground obviously finding the pattern of the hard wood more interesting than me. I can feel Beca mentally backing into a corner because I know she doesn't take to complements well. I know she still thinks little of herself despite all she's done in her short time here and it honestly breaks my heart. "It's just a song Chlo…" Resting a forearm on her shoulder I tip her chin up to meet my gaze. I know Beca knows she's going to be successful but I can still see the doubt in her eyes.

"Beca. It's not just a song. You took something good and turned it into something completely amazing. You have this gift. You're totally amazing Bec. I wish you could see you the way I do…" My hand finds a mind of its own as it cups her jaw and my thumb ghosts along her cheek. My breath catches in my throat as Beca reaches up and laces her fingers through mine. Her eyes meet mine and they look almost sad.

"I'm nothing special Chlo. You know that. I'm just Beca Mitchell. Alt girl extraordinaire." Beca's eyes fall again as she pulls my hand from her face and unlaces our fingers causing my hand to hang at my side. She sends me a slight smile and a dull ache starts in my heart.

"Bec… You're no-" She cuts me off as she reaches for her jacket across the back of the chair.

"But I am Chlo… It's been a long day…" Beca steps around me and I turn to face her. "I'm going to head up. I'll catch you in the morning. Yeah?" Beca manages to throw on a small real smile as she slowly makes her way toward the steps and I can't help but feel like she's pushing me away again. With a heavy sigh I let Beca make her way up the steps leaving me standing by myself once again today. _What is going on in that head of yours Bec?_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! How is everyone? Sorry this one took so long I've been pretty busy. But here I am. Just wanted to tell you guys the mix I'm talking about in this chapter is a remix of Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers the Illenium Remix. Give it a listen. It's super amazing. So until next time. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Six

(Beca P.O.V.)

Sleep does not come easy for me. I find myself waking up every hour on the hour, tossing and turning. My mind will not shut off for the life of me. Thousands of thoughts race through my head at the speed of light. But the one thing that seems to keep coming back is the redhead sleeping down the hall. The woman that is Chloe Beale. Chloe freaking Beale. The one person in this world who managed to tear through every wall and barricade I had up. The overly perky redhead whose smile could stop wars, cure cancer and create world peace. Whose eyes are permanently burned to the forefront of my mind. Whose touch sends chills down my spine and causes goosebumps to come from nowhere. A touch that causes any anxiety I may have running. A touch that grounds me to this earth. Whose face I always see. In my dreams. While I'm working. Encouraging me. Telling me I'm so much more than the alt girl I was when I first stumbled into her at the Barden activates fair freshmen year.

Yes, all of this throws me for a loop because Chloe is my best friend. You don't think these things about your best friend. For fucks sake, I never even noticed these things about Jesse and we dated four years! Chloe has been here for two days and my mind is everywhere. The last time it was this bad was at that retreat during senior year. I feel the same emotions now like I did then. But me being me I tamped them down. Figured it was just that Chloe and I going two separate ways and starting new lives. But now, they're back and I don't know why. Yeah, she's leaving again at the end of the week but we were fine before, right? We managed. We talked. We FaceTimed. We kept in contact and those feelings went away. The feeling that my life was going to be incomplete without Chloe by my side. Or that I won't have her there when I need her the most. When life gets to be too much and I just need someone to let me know that everything will be okay in the end. That Chloe wouldn't be there to help me with my mixes for hours on end. That I wouldn't feel the butterflies erupting in my stomach every time she smiles at me when she's proud. But now, there back in tenfold and I can't help but let my walls slip up every now and then because that's what I do. When I feel like I'm in a situation that will end up in heart ache my walls fly up. And this time I know it's going to hurt to see her get on that airplane again. Because she's Chloe freaking Beale. The one person who managed to work her way into my heart and found home there.

I finally rip my eyes from my bedroom ceiling and they fall on different spots around my room. Landing on different photos mounted on the walls. Mostly of the Bella's. Each picture housing a different memory. Some selfies and some candid shots. My eyes fall to the lone frame that rests on my bedside table. My lips automatically curl into a smile as I reach for the light-colored sandal wood frame. The picture is Chloe and I standing under her clear umbrella walking through the streets of Copenhagen. I had just cracked a joke about some guy sitting in a chair behind us. I'm looking up at her with a small smile and she is looking down at me laughing. Our fingers are laced together at our sides. There was not a single care in the world between us. I place the photo back down and check my phone for the time. _7:23am._ Figuring there's no point in trying to get back to sleep I get out of my bed. I walk over to the chair sitting in the corner of my room and grab the black tank top I had peeled off during the night. After tying the strings on my blue and black flannel pajama pants I slip the tank on and head down stairs. There's no signs of Chloe being up yet which is odd so I walk into the kitchen and quietly start making coffee. I decide to take advantage of Chloe still being asleep and grab my laptop to find some good places to take Chloe today to show off the sights. There's lots to see plus we've got all week. I scroll through TripAdvisor and come up with a few places we could go. There are a few places they are undoubtedly Chloe. The last time she was here we didn't do much we just hit the beach and did some shopping. With a small smile, I close my laptop after coming up with a slight outline of places I want to hit. I check the time again and see a few hours had passed. Furrowing my brow in confusion as I note that Chloe is still not up I walk back over to the coffee maker. I reach into the cabinet and grab a white coffee mug with gold sparkles around the bottom and the words Hello Gorgeous written across the top in pastel pink paint. I saw it in a small consignment shop as I was walking around one day while I was on lunch break. The cup screamed Chloe Beale to me so I had to get it for her. Yeah, it's not really going to get used much but she can use it when she comes here. After filling the mug and topping off mine I mix cream and sugar into Chloe's I head up the stairs to her room. I knock on the door to the best of my abilities while holding two coffee cups.

"Chlo?" A slight smile tugs on my lips when I hear a groan answering my question. I make my way in the room and over to the bed. The only thing visible of Chloe is her bright red hair strewn across the pillows with curls that are begging my fingers to run through them. After making sure I don't sit on any part of Chloe I set the coffee cups down on the bed side table. "Chloe?" My smile only widens as another groan reaches my ears. I gently pull back the comforter covering her face. Her eyebrows are drawn together leaving a worry line between them. "Come on sleepy head. We've got a full day ahead of us." Chloe cracks one eye open and I smile down at her. Her eyebrows fall apart and a sleepy smile curls onto her lips. My heart starts hammering in my chest because I know for a fact I have never seen a person more gorgeous just waking up. "Good Morning." Chloe curls across the bed and wraps her arms around my waist resting her head on top of my thigh.

"Morning Bec." Chloe's voice is gravelly still heavy with sleep and it sends tingles down my spine. My fingers find their way into titian red curls as Chloe's lips curl into a bigger smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be the morning person between the two of us?" Chloe lets out a small chuckle as she curls closer to my body.

"I need my beauty sleep." I grab my coffee mug from the small table and take a sip. Chloe's eyes follow the mug and her brightest smile flashes across her face. "You actually use that mug?" I furrow my brow in confusion as look down at the cup. Chloe had sent me this mug along with some of my favorite things back from Georgia. It's a simple white mug with the states Georgia and California painted in rainbow water color on it. There's a dotted line connecting the two states. On the inside of the rim my name is written in cursive and in the bottom the words 'miss you' are written in cursive as well. I have used it every day since I got it. I can only assume there is a matching one back home in Chloe's cabinet as well.

"Yeah, I like it." With a shrug of my shoulders I reach for Chloe's mug. "Here, I brought you some." Chloe sits up and I hand her the mug. Another laugh bubbles from her lips.

"Please tell me you use this one too." I watch as Chloe examines the mug and a blush spreads across my cheeks.

"Actually, I saw it in in a window display of this small consignment shop down the street from the studio. It reminded me of you." I look down at the dark liquid in my mug finding it's color more interesting than the look of adoration on Chloe's face.

"Well thank you…" There's a few moments of silence as Chloe takes a few sips of her coffee and I do the same. I chance a glance over at Chloe and she's looking out of the sliding glass door watching the beach.

"So, we have a lot to do today. So, get ready and we'll go get some breakfast because today we're going to be tourists." Chloe looks over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Tourists?" I nod in agreement as I pat her hip.

"Tourists. And yours truly." I point to myself and give Chloe a cheesy smile. "Will be your tour guide." I stand from the bed and make my way to the door. "And the bus will be pulling out in an hour with or without you. So, hop up pretty lady." I send her a wink as I make my way back down the hall to my room. I take a few minutes going through emails since it doesn't take me long to get ready. After seeing there is nothing worth my attention in my emails I walk over to my chest of drawers to pick out an outfit. I go with a white t-shit with a black RVCA logo on it. A pair of light wash denim short shorts. A light weight leather jacket and I pull on my cheetah print vans. I keep my makeup light and I put some mousse in my hair to let my natural morning curls hold. After grabbing my black aviators off of my dresser, I put my phone in my back pocket and head down stairs to wait for Chloe. On the way down I hear the blow dryer letting me know that Chloe should be done in about fifteen minutes. I check my watch and see it about 9:50 letting me know Chloe is right on time. Deciding to check the top twenty-five on MTV I find a spot on the couch and watch this week's top hits. A few minutes pass and I check my watch again seeing it is 10:00 I turn around and yell for Chloe but my words catch in my throat and all the air in my lungs leave my body. Chloe is walking towards me wearing a turquoise shirt that is covered by a sheer floral kimono. She's got on light wash skinny jean capris with worn marks in the knees and thighs. She has on a pair of black Toms on. Her hair is in her signature big curls and her lips are painted the same coral color of the flowers in her kimono. Chloe Beale belongs on a runway and on the cover of magazines. _Why is she still single?_ My feet are moving too fast as I stand up and my knee clips the arm rest on the couch tripping me. I catch myself as I stumble around the couch in Chloe's direction. Her eyes finally lift from her phone screen and meet mine causing me to stop dead in my tracks. The natural light coming from the massive windows behind me have her eyes sparkling the brightest and clearest blue I had ever seen. I can feel myself being drawn in and I would allow myself to drown in those perfect pools of blue. Chloe's lips curl into a perfect smile as she starts laughing.

"Are you falling over me now?" I snap back to reality and send Chloe a scoff along with an eyeroll.

"You wish Beale." After finally managing to get my feet to move from their spots I walk over to Chloe who is looking me up and down which isn't something completely out of the normal. I grew used to it pretty quickly.

"You look good Bec." She sends me a smile and a blush spreads down the back of my neck and across my cheeks.

"Not so bad yourself Beale. Got a hot date or something?" I quirk an eyebrow up and Chloe lets out a small laugh.

"Maybe." I send a small smile her way as we make our way out of the house with Chloe's arm linked in mine. We make our way over to the Jeep but Chloe's feet come to a stop jerking me back to her side. I look over at her with a questioning expression. She pulls the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. "Can we take the hard top off? It super gorgeous today and I think it would be pretty cool." I laugh at the innocence in her voice. After pulling my arm free I make my way over to the Jeep and start taking off the hard top.

"Of course." After a few minutes of working to top off I set both pieces in the grass beside the drive way. I look back at Chloe who has a childlike grin on her face. I make my way back over to the Jeep and open the passenger door for Chloe. "Age before beauty." My give her a toothy smile as she smacks my arm while getting in the Jeep. After closing the door I round the back of the Jeep and jump up on the back tire and slide into the driver's seat using the roll bar above my head. I look over at Chloe who has a smirk on her face.

"Does the door not work or are you just trying to show off?" She quirks an eyebrow at me and I put the key in the ignition and start it up.

"Maybe I just find it fun to get in like that. Doors are for losers." After adjusting my shirt where it had ridden up I pull my sunglasses from my hair and put them on. I glance over at Chloe who is pulling her clear ray ban wayfarers with blue reflective lenses from her hair to put them on. She uses her phone screen as a mirror as she adjusts stray pieces of hair. After she perfects her hair she looks back over to me and sends me a smile that causes my heart to skip a beat.

"Alright Mitchell, where to first?" I send her a smile back as I shift the Jeep into drive and make my way out of my drive way.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Chloe lolls her head back to rest it on the head rest with a smirk on her face. I make my way through the streets of LA enjoying the light traffic flow. Chloe connects her phone to the Bluetooth in the Jeep and starts playing music. I glance in her direction every now and then. She's got her arm rested on the door with her forearm extended out letting the pressure of the wind run through her fingers. She's facing the sidewalks on the passenger side watching the little shops pass by. The wind is blow through her hair and I could swear for just a second we were in a scene from some movie. The most beautiful girl in the world sitting in my passenger seat without a single care in the world. A slight smile tugs at my lips as I come to a stop at a stop light. Chloe rolls her head in my direction with a lazy smile on her face.

"LA is so beautiful." _It has nothing on you._ Is the remark that is on the forefront of my brain but I just give a nod in response. I find myself wanting to say comments like that to her but I'm pretty sure you don't say things like that to your best friend. _Right?_ So I just keep these comments to myself. The light turns green and I make our way to The Great White in Venice Beach. Its one of those hole in the wall places but they have the best brunch food. The rest of the drive passes quickly and I park on a side street just beside the restaurant. I climb out of my Jeep the same way I got in and Chloe gets out and rounds the back to meet me on my side. She automatically links her arms with mine and with her free hand she is fixing her windblown hair.

"You look fine Chlo." She shoots me a smart-ass smirk as we fall into step.

"Shut up." She nudges my shoulder with hers and I shoot her a smile. "So, where are we?" We round the front of the building. We enter through one set of the glass French doors on the front of the building. When we step inside Chloe pushes her sunglasses into her hair as she takes in the atmosphere. It's minimalistic and simple, filled with off shades of white and wood.

"So I found this place pretty recently and they have the best brunch. It's called The Great White. Do you want to find a spot and I'll go order?" Chloe sends me an odd look and I smile. "Trust me." With a raised eyebrow and a nod Chloe goes to find a spot. I glance over the menu once seeing if there is anything different that peaks my interest this time but I find myself ordering the same thing as always. I place our order and make my way back over to the table Chloe had picked. As I walk past her I see she is in the middle of taking a Snapchat so I lean down and blow a raspberry on her cheek causing her to squeal which in turn makes me laugh.

"Beca! What the heck?" I sit down across from Chloe and send her a smile as she wipes her cheek off. I reach out and grab her phone so I can see the picture.

"Oh calm down! You would've done it if it were me." My lips curl into a smile as I look at the picture. Chloe looks shocked and the corners of her mouth are starting to curl into a smile and her eyes are wide. I'm smiling into her cheek as I'm blowing the raspberry on her cheek. After saving the picture to her Memories I hand her the phone back. "You should post it." Chloe shrugs at me as she takes her phone back.

"Maybe." She smiles at the phone before pushing the sleep button and putting her phone face down on the table. At this point the waitress makes her way over without drinks.

"Alright ladies I have a Chuck Berry smoothie…" I gesture to Chloe and she sets it down in front of her. "…and a Nitro Cold Brew with Coconut milk." I gesture to myself and she sets my coffee in front of me. After offering her a thank you she makes her way away from the table. I take a sip of my coffee at the same time Chloe takes her first sip of her smoothie. Chloe's eyes close and a small moan comes from her lips. The slight sound sends goosebumps along my spine causing me to get a cold chill.

"What is this Bec? It's amazing." She looks at me with raised eyebrows and the straw tucked into the side of her mouth.

"It's a Chuck Berry smoothie. It's got orange juice, berries and pineapple." Chloe nods in understanding while still sipping on her drink. "Figured you'd like it." I send Chloe a smile before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Like it? Love it." I continue to sip my coffee with a satisfied grin on my face. A few minutes later the waitress comes back over with our food.

"And I'm back with food. The Blue Smoothie Bowl and Avocado Toast goes to?" I gesture to Chloe and the waitress places the food in front of her. A laugh makes its way from my lips when Chloe's eyes go wide when she sees how blue the blue smoothie bowl is. "And I'm assuming the Breakfast Burrito and a side of bacon is for you gorgeous?" I look up to meet her gaze and I instantly shoot my eyes away as they land on her animalistic grin.

"That's correct." I chance a glance at her as she puts my food in front of me. She's got a slight smirk on her face as she rests her hand on my shoulder. I nod her in thanks again.

"Wonderful. Now let me know if you need anything. Don't hesitate." She sends me a wink and walks off. My eyes fall on Chloe and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Wow…" Chloe has her eyes trained on the bowl in front of her and the tips of her ears are slightly turning red. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Chlo? You okay?" It's almost like I can see a switch flip as her mask comes down. Her head snaps up and a smile that would make any old stuffy socialite proud graces her lips.

"Yeah, totes. This just looks really good." She grabs the spoon off of the table and digs in.

"Chlo. I know you. Remember?" Chloe stops slowly chewing on the granola in her mouth with her eyes trained on the bowl still. I sit patiently as I wait for her to give me a realistic answer.

"She… she's working. She shouldn't be flirting while on the job. It's not professional." A smirk makes its way to my lips.

"Are you jealous?" Chloe's head snaps up and her mouth slightly hangs.

"What? No! Me jealous? Psh! No." I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest as Chloe is barely able to maintain eye contact with me.

"You're a bad liar." A crimson blush colors Chloe's cheek and I let out a small laugh. "I can't help it that I'm gorgeous." A small smile inches it's way on to Chloe's lips

"True." Chloe starts digging into her smoothie bowl and I start to eat my breakfast burrito. "But doesn't it bother you? I mean you're straight. Having a girl blatantly flirting with you has to freak you out slightly." I stop mid chew and look up at Chloe who is looking at me with her spoon resting on her lower lip and her head cocked to the side slightly, her eyes full of curiosity. I take another bit of my burrito and ponder her question.

"Does it bother me?" Chloe nods as she takes another bite. "Well, not really I mean we, you and I jokingly flirt. But I suppose her intensions are different. I mean yeah, I take it as a compliment and it could be weird, I guess. Like with her, she came on way too strong. But no I don't mind it." My eyes search the curious bright blue ones looking at me trying to figure out if I answered the question well enough. I bite the inside of my cheek and look down at my burrito as I contemplate my next words. I had been wanting to tell Chloe this for a while now but I've always backed out in fear of her running away. Yeah, I know she's open minded but I still wonder. After taking a deep breath I glance up at Chloe to see that I already have her full attention. _Oh well, here goes nothing…_ "And being straight? I don't think I'm necessarily straight. In my opinion a woman's sexuality is like a moving target. I kind of realized that when I uh…" I clear my throat as I feel it tightening up. I'm still unable to meet Chloe's gaze. I let out a nervous laugh as I start pushing the insides of my burrito around on my plate. "I kind of realized it when I went out with a girl I met a couple weeks ago. Uhm. It was nice. Oh, and Brody and I broke up two months ago because he cheated on me. So, don't think that I cheated on him with a girl. I'm not a cheater…" The clattering of Chloe's spoon on the bowl causes my eyes to jerk up and look at her face. All hopes of her being okay with it fly out of the window as I see her sitting slack jawed looking much like a deer in headlights. I can feel my nerves getting the best of me with each passing second of silence. A wave of disappointment washes across me when Chloe still makes no move. My vision starts to blur as tears start to form and I know I need to get out of here. After clearing my throat I stand. "Thanks Chlo." My disappointment turns to hurt as Chloe's mouth clamps shut and her lips form a tight line and her eyes drop to the table. "Out of everyone you were supposed to understand. Really thanks Chlo." A tear escapes my eye and I wipe it fast and make my way out of the café. The second I hit the door my walking turns to speed walking and finally into a jog carrying me down the side street to my Jeep. _Stupid so fucking stupid. Keep your fucking mouth shut Mitchell!_ My vison becomes completely blurred as more tears form. I hastily wipe them away as I round the front of my Jeep and sink down to the ground resting my back on the bumper pulling my knees to my chest. "Good job Mitchell. You sure do know how to ruin a good day." I scoff to myself.

"Bec?" A thousand needles pierce my heart as Chloe's voice reaches my ears. I pull my knees closer to my chest willing myself to become smaller. "Beca?" Her voice is getting closer and right now I'm praying for a hole to form in the pavement and swallow me whole. I listen for footsteps but they stop for a few seconds. Just as I think Chloe gave up on looking for me Chloe's personalized ringtone LOVE by Kendrick Lamar, starts blaring from my back pocket. I groan to myself and I hear Chloe moving again. I close my eyes hoping that all of this is just a dream but when her voice reaches my ears I can't help but let a few tears fall as the sadness in Chloe's voice resonates deep down in my heart. "Becs…" After wiping the tears away I throw on the best smile I can muster up and look up at Chloe.

"It's fine Chlo. I'm fine. Come on. We can head back. I know I just ruined the day and I'm sorry for that." I push myself off of the ground and start walking over to the driver's door but Chloe catches my hand pulling me back to her. "Chlo. It's fine really." I give her a weak smile and it's only now that I realize Chloe's eyes are red rimmed from the tears threatening to break.

"No it's not Bec." My heart instantly drops with her words and my eyes land on the ground. "I should've said something. You just caught me off guard. I just wasn't expecting that." Chloe takes her index finger and lifts my chin to meet her gaze but I automatically avert it. "Beca… Look at me please." Chloe's voice cracks as she speaks and I finally look her in the eyes. "It's okay Beca. All of it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freeze up on you. I'm so sorry." She pulls me into a hug and the second her arms wrap around me I can't stop myself from melting into her. "It's okay Becs. It doesn't matter what happens between us I'm not running. I'm so sorry." She squeezes me tighter. I'm the first to pull back. I can't stop my hand as it reaches up to wipe away the tears that had slipped down Chloe's cheeks. She offers me a sad smile as she reaches up to lace her fingers with mine that are cupping her jaw. "I support you Beca. One hundred percent. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." She gives my hand a squeeze and I give her a slight smile.

"Thanks Chlo." She nods as she pulls me in for one more hug. This time She's the first one to pull away and she places a kiss on my cheek and I can feel a blush covering my cheeks and neck.

"Now, what's next on the list for the day?" A crooked smile covers my face at the topic change. I have never been more thankful for Chloe in my life. I can see the billions of questions running around behind her eyes but I know she chooses to hold off for my sake. But I know the questions will come. So, until then I take a deep breath and throw on a smile.

"Well, that's completely up to you. We can go see the Hollywood sign, I know that driving down Rodeo Drive and acting like Julia Roberts is on your bucket list. So, that's an option. Oh! We could go to The Walk of Fame and you could take a picture with Betty White's star. The Griffith Observatory is pretty cool too." I glance over at Chloe who has the biggest smile on her face with her bottom lip just barely caught between her teeth.

"You so had all of that already planned in your head." A blush creeps its way down my neck and across my cheeks.

"Maybe." I pull my sunglasses from my hair and put them on as I make our way out to the main road.

"Well than Ms. Tour Guide, on with the show!" All I can do is shake my head with a slight smile as Chloe flicks her Bobs shoes off and rests her legs on the passenger door.

The next few hours are spent hitting the big tourist spots of LA. I'm pretty sure we've taken close to five hundred pictures and I'm completely okay with that because the smile on Chloe's face makes every rude tourist, every time we had to take another picture, all the traffic. Chloe's smile is worth all of that and so much more. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile as much as she did today. Each time Chloe would grab my arm in excitement I'm pretty sure butterflies set off in my stomach. When Chloe swore she saw Nick Jonas walking down the street I'm pretty sure her body turned into one of a fifteen-year-old girl. The whole day I wasn't able to wipe the stupid grin that had been plastered to my face as Chloe dragged me down the sidewalks or shoved her phone at me to take a picture or when she would wrap my arms around her as she took a selfie squeezing impossibly close to my body trying to get as much of the landscape behind us in the frame as she could. When we drove through Rodeo Drive Chloe found a seat on top of the roll bars of my Jeep and recorded the whole ride. Despite all the people staring I didn't care. Chloe was so happy and carefree and I refused to do anything to jeopardize the smile that was on her face. So, now here we are walking hand in hand. By Chloe's doing might I add, even though I don't mind. There are two more places I want to take Chloe before we call it a day. By the look on Chloe's face she hasn't figured out where the next place is. I chance a glance over at her to see her looking through her Snapchat story with a big smile on her face. Unable to pull my eyes away from her profile I find myself memorizing every single detail. Like how the like peach freckles spattered across her nose and cheeks are a shade darker due to the amount of sun exposure they got today. How the way the massive curls that were in her hair have fallen after being windblown through the day giving them the appearance of beach waves that cascade down her shoulders. How her lower lip is pulled between her teeth doesn't obscure the huge smile on her lips. Chloe's head turns my direction and her eyes meet mine and all I can do is give her a small smile before looking away. I see Chloe put her phone in her backpocket out of the corner of my eye and the hand that is now free takes hold of my elbow pulling me closer allowing Chloe to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for today Becs. It was… Was…" I can feel Chloe smile into my shoulder as she thinks. "Amazing. Perfect even. Thank you for all of this." Chloe gives my hand that she has a hold on a light squeeze and I can feel a blush break across my face.

"Anytime Chlo. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Seeing the next stop just ahead of us I stop walking and stand in front of Chloe. "So, I think this is going to be your favorite stop so far." Chloe cocks her head to the side with a smirk on her face.

"That's a hard thing to say because today has been unreal." I pull Chloe towards the building noting the parking lot is empty. I let out a small sigh as we reach the set of double doors.

"I know you want to go to France to go see the huge lilac fields but unfortunately I can't take you to France so I figured this was the next best thing." A slightly confused expression crosses Chloe's face so I open the door and gesture for her to walk through. "Welcome to the LA Flower Market." I follow behind Chloe and she stops in her tracks just inside of the doors. A smile finds my lips as Chloe's jaw drops as she takes in the rows upon rows of flowers resting in five-gallon buckets and lining the walls. The vast colors give the illusion of a rainbow stretching across the floor and up the walls. Chloe's absentmindedly drops my hand as she ventures farther into the store. It's like gravity is pulling her towards the different shades of purples and pinks and I slowly trail behind her. "I know it's not France but like I said I figured this was the next best thing." Chloe starts shaking her head as her mouth finally closes and her lips curl into a smile.

"Bec…" Chloe pauses as she runs her fingers across the lilac colored roses. "Beautiful. So beautiful." I smile as Chloe turns back to me. "This place is unbelievable Beca." I trail behind Chloe as she makes her way through the store taking in each different type of flowers. While Chloe becomes distracted with taking pictures of the massive store I walk over to a clerk and get an arrangement prepared for Chloe. I pick out two dozes of flowers with a mix between red and orange Gazanias and pink and white Dahlias with the occasional blue tulip tucked here and there. After paying for the arrangement I venture back into the store to find Chloe. I find her holding a bouquet of orange cherry blossoms. Once Chloe notices me she places the flowers back into their original spot. "This place is awesome Bec." I give her a slight smile as I hand her the flowers and Chloe's jaw drops and her hand shoots to cover her mouth.

"I uhm. Figured you'd want something to bring back so I got someone to make an arrangement. I hope they're okay. They were the prettiest ones in my opinion." For the thousandth time today a blush crosses my cheeks as Chloe's eyes search mine as she takes the flowers.

"Beca Mitchell…" Shivers shoot down my spine as my name comes out as a breathy whisper from Chloe's lips. No one else in the world has that power but Chloe. No one can make me fold with just a touch or a slight whisper or even a laugh for god sakes. But here I am turning to a pile of goo as Chloe says my name and I have the urge to buy every single flower in this place if I could hear her say my name like that one more time.

And just like that it hits me like a truck or more like a lightning strike. Causing my heart to momentarily stop then restart with a jump in my chest shooting electricity across every sense in my body. Years' worth of memories fly through my head all at once each one starring the beautiful red head who drifts into my mind more than once on a daily basis. Years of confessions. Thousands of opportunities to let my walls build again and push Chloe from my life, missed or not taken advantage of. Finally everything comes together. Like having Chloe whisper my name was the last piece of the puzzle. Realizing why Chloe's touch calms the roughest storms that rage my body. Or why her voice sends every single shred of worry and anxiety running for the hills. Or why her smile causes my breath to catch in my throat and butterflies to fly ramped in my chest and stomach. The reason why I don't second guess the fact that she has managed to wiggle around and under any wall or trap I had set up around my heart. Why I had been comparing the girl I went out with to Chloe. Noting how her eyes were green instead of blue or how her red hair wasn't the right shade. Or how her laugh didn't resonate deep in my being like Chloe's did. It's all because I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Chloe Beale.

* * *

 **AN: Alright guys. What did you think did I do it justice? Let me know! I Hope you all liked it. So, Until next time. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Seven

(Chloe P.O.V.)

"Bec? Did you hear me?" Beca's eyes are locked on the flowers in my hand when she doesn't respond I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Bec?" Beca's whole being jumps as she falls back into reality.

"What? Sorry. What did you say?" Confusion takes over my face as Beca's eyes dart across the flower shop seeming to avoid my gaze.

"I said can we head home? It's been a super long day and I want to get these beauties in some water." I raise an eyebrow as Beca pushes her way past me in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Her voice is flat and worry rushes through my being. Just as she passes me I grab her by the elbow.

"Hey Bec?" Beca spins around and faces me. Still not meeting my gaze. "Are you okay?" Part of me feels stupid for asking but another part of me can't help but feel like something is wrong. A slight smile falls on Beca's lips and her cobalt blue eyes finally meet mine. I see some type of emotion floating around her eyes and I can't help but wonder what it is because it is one I very rarely see and I haven't been able to pin it yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She extends her arm and I hook mine with hers. As we walk out of the huge flower market towards Beca's Jeep I chance small glances in her direction. Her face is unreadable but I know something is warring in her head. Her eyes stay locked on the ground and her eyebrows are drawn in slight confusion. _Did I do something wrong? We were ha-_ Beca's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "Those blue tulips match your eyes. I just realized that." Beca lets out a small laugh and I blush as I realize that Beca must've caught me staring at her.

"Thanks…" I meet Beca's eyes and see that same familiar glint in her eyes. The rest of the walk to the Jeep is quiet but not awkward. The side I saw from Beca today is unlike any I had ever seen. Each detail she has put into this makes my heart swell. In the past I could coax her into about anything but today she took lead and planned everything, no matter how cheesy it was. In what world would have Freshman Beca Mitchell planned out an entire day just for me. None. Exactly. I can't help but smile at Beca as she walks beside me. When we reach the Jeep she opens the passenger door for me. "Well, aren't you such a gentleman." My smile widens as a blush creeps across Beca's cheeks.

"Shut up Beale." Once I'm in Beca rounds the front of the Jeep and gets in on the driver's side. Beca starts the engine and we head out. The sun is down and I know for a fact that if it weren't for the city lights the stars here would be crazy. On the other hand, the city lights are still beautiful. The lamp posts lining the streets. I kick my shoes off on the floorboard and kick my feet up on the dash. Rolling my head back on the seat rest I close my eyes and think back on the amazing day I've had. The sights are amazing here. If I could I would move out here in an instant. The life here is so diverse. You never see the same type of people. I love it here. There is nothing else to it. Beca is lucky to be able to live here. She has so much its curls through the day. Her eyes are trained on the road ahead of us. And I could swear in this second, I have never seen anything more beautiful. This beautiful and amazing human being is my best friend. My eyes fall to Beca's phone as it lights up in the cup holder. I sneak a glance at it and see the name Zoe with a purple heart and a poop emoji beside it. My heart instantly falls. _That must be the girl who went on that date with Beca._ I watch as Beca looks down at her phone then pushes the sleep button to ignore the call. An eye brow raises in confusion.

"You can answer it Bec. It's okay." Beca shoots me a sideways glance.

"No, it's okay. It's not that important." After sending me a small smile she looks back to the road. The rest of the way back to Beca's nothing else is said but the silence is not awkward. Beca is the first out of the Jeep and heading towards the house. After slipping my feet back into my shoes I grab the flowers Beca gave me from the back seat and I follow behind her into the house. Beca heads in the direction of the steps and turns around at the bottom to look back at me. "I'm going to go change, there's some take out menus in the kitchen you can order something if you want." I nod in agreement and Beca heads up the steps in the direction of her room. I make my way into the kitchen and start my search for said menus. After searching through a few drawers, I find the menus and end up ordering shrimp tempura sushi and mu shu shrimp for Beca. _Assuming that is still her favorite._ I walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of wine then grab a glass from the rack above the kitchen island. After pouring a glass I make my way over to one of the bar stools. I sit down with a huff. My eyes wander around the kitchen and fall on the flowers on the counter. A small smile forms on my lips. Today has been amazing. Perfect even. I take a sip of my wine and think back on it. My smile slightly falters when the memory passes through my head from this morning at brunch. After taking another substantial sip of wine I lay my head down on the counter. Beca kept things from me for the first time in years. She found new people to confide in. A sharp pain hits my heart as that thought crosses my mind. "Hey if you're tired we can call it a night if you want." The pain that hit my heart expands just a bit when I feel Beca wrap her arms around my waist pulling me tightly into her. _She doesn't need me as much as I think._ As much as I just wanted to call it a night I pull on my best smile and turn around to face Beca.

"No, it's fine. Dinner should be here any minute." A smile tugs on Beca's lips. My eyes fall on the loose curl hanging from her messy bun at the nape of her neck and I have to stop myself from twirling it around my finger. "I ordered Chinese." I watch Beca as she lets me go and walks over to the fridge.

"Mu Shu Shrimp?" Beca grabs a beer from the fridge and comes to sit back down beside me.

"Of course." I watch out of the corner of my eye as Beca sits down and twists the top off of her beer. I take in a deep breath and turn to face Beca. "Bec…" She answers me with a hum as she takes a swig of beer. "Were you going to tell me about you and Brody…?" I can see Beca physically tense up at my words. I can't help but asking. The question has been rattling around in my brain all day. My eyes follow the glass bottle back down to the counter as Beca puts her beer down then they run back up to her face. Her eyebrows are drawn together and her eyes are set on her fingers that are still wrapped around the base of her beer.

"Yeah, of course." Beca finally meets my gaze and I can see her thoughts running through her eyes as she tries to piece all of the words together the right way. I keep quiet waiting for Beca to open up. "It's just that he was my first relationship after Jesse. You know how I was when he ended things. When I first told you about Brody you seemed genuinely happy for me. It made me feel good. Then he cheated on me. You had to help me pick up the pieces once before. I couldn't ask you to do that again. You were on the other side of the country. You have a life Chlo… you were in the middle of that big position transfer. I couldn't put my drama on you when you had so much going on." Beca's eyes fall back on to the bottle and her fingers absentmindedly start toying with the label. I take a few seconds to think back on when this must've happened. There was a period of time where Beca didn't really talk to me. She texted me. But it was rare for about two weeks. I mentally face palm myself.

"Becs… I should've known. I'm your best friend. I should've known." I take hold of Beca's hand that is laying flat on the table causing her gaze to meet mine once again. Her normal cobalt eyes are now a dark denim color and they're glazed over with unshed tears.

"It's not your job to always know. You have your own life to worry about. You have more important things than m-" I hold my hand up interrupting Beca.

"Rebecca Mitchell, you are one of the most important things in my life. Your problems are my problems too." I give her hand a squeeze and a small smile. Beca's eyes fall on to the granite counter top.

"…I thought I could've loved him Chlo…" My heart plummets at her words but I don't show that her words stung just a bit. I look Beca in the eyes and widen my smile just a bit.

"Well, now you're one step closer to the person you're supposed to be with." A sad smile graces Beca's lips. "I'm just a call away Beca. You can still come to me. I'd drop and do anything for you." My heart constricts at the true meaning of my words but I know Beca won't see it. When Beca opens her mouth to say something a knock on the front door catches both of our attentions. "That must be dinner. I'll get it." Before Beca can object. I make my way out of the kitchen and to the front door. Grabbing my purse, I fumble around for money to pay for the food with while I make my way to the door. When I open the door, my eyebrows draw in confusion. Instead of being met with someone in uniform delivering food I'm met with a tall gorgeous blonde looking much like if Blake Lively and Melissa Benoist had a love child. I can't stop my eyes from raking her up and down. Shaking my head, I bring myself back to the present. "Hi sorry, can I help you?" The woman at the door raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You must be Chloe, right?" I nod my head as confusion sets in. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Beca's girlfriend, Zoe." When Zoe extends her hand waiting for me to shake it my world stops spinning and a small gasp works its way from my lips.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Sorry this one was so short. I'm going to be slacking on this one for the next few weeks. I have finals coming up and I need to focus on that but I will be back. To those of you who are still reading, thanks for sticking around. It means so much to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Eight

(Beca P.O.V.)

 _What is taking Chloe so long?_ Deciding to go hunt down the redhead in question I make my way out of the kitchen but I don't have to go far. Chloe is standing in the door way looking dumb struck. A smirk works its way on to my face. "Chlo, if you say that this delivery guy looks like Nick Jones too I'm offica-" My words catch in my throat and my feet stop working as I notice who is standing on the other side of the door. _Shit_ "Zoe?" I take a step towards the two women standing in my door way. Zoe steps around Chloe when she doesn't move from her spot.

"Hey Becs. What's up pretty lady?" Zoe gets into my personal space and places a kiss on my cheek and I can't help but flinch. My eyes stay locked on Chloe who still hasn't moved from her spot.

"What are you doing here?" My eyes reluctantly fall on Zoe who is wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I came to check on you. You've ghosted me. I've been calling and texting the past few days. Not a word from you. I thought something was wrong." I open my mouth to comment but Chloe's voice breaks through.

"You ghosted her Bec?" My eyes flick to Chloe who is standing in front of the open door with her arms crossed over her chest. A look of slight anger and maybe some hurt is on Chloe's face and I try to meet her gaze

"Not intentionally. You were here. I lost track of time." Chloe squints her eyes in skepticism and takes a step towards me.

"How can you lose track of time to talk to her? She's your girlfriend Beca!" I take a step forward to Chloe but my eyes bounce from her to Zoe repeatedly. I open my mouth for words to come out then it hits me. _Did she just say girlfriend...?_

"What did you just say?" I furrow my eyebrows and my eyes lock on to Chloe's. Chloe throws her head back and lets out a humorless laugh.

"Really Beca? Oh my god! Your girlfriend Beca! She called you when we were on the way home. Zoe with the purple heart and poop emoji?" Confusion fully takes over my face now.

"What are you talking about?" I turn around and look back at Zoe who is standing watching Chloe and I. "What did you say to her?" Zoe walks to my side and shrugs her shoulders.

"What does it matter? Why are you even defending yourself to her?" I feel my anger start to boil. Chloe moves from the door and walks in the direction of the stairs.

"I'm going up to my… the guest room. Let me know when food gets here." I walk towards Chloe but she holds up a hand efficiently stopping me from following her. I watch her walk up the winding staircase until she disappears when she does I turn around to face Zoe.

"What did you say to her? Everything was fine before you showed up." Once again Zoe shrugs her shoulders.

"I just told her I was your girlfriend." With those words, my temper goes through the roof.

"Why would you say that? You are not my girlfriend. We went on one date and I told you I wanted to be friends." I walk directly up to Zoe and I clench my fists to keep from hitter her. Taking a deep breath, I take a step back. "I think you should leave. Now." Zoe scoffs and I send daggers with my eyes.

"You're kidding." I walk over to the still open door and gesture for her to leave. "Fine. But don't text me that you're sorry later." I watch as Zoe leaves. Once she gets in her car I all but slam the door. Resting my head on the cool wood I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath. _What the fuck…_ Pushing myself off the door I make my way to Chloe's room. On the way, there I wrack my brain as to why Chloe got so angry for nothing. I can't really say anything. I got angry too. I mean I have a right to be angry. She was telling Chloe lies. Then it hit me. _Dude…_ Groaning I walk right in to Chloe's room unannounced. "Chloe, hey She's gone. I'm sorry about her. She doesn't know when to shut up. It's not true. I'm not her girlfriend. Yeah, we went on one date but I told her that I wanted to just be friends. I have no idea why she would say that she was my girlfriend. She's not the dating type. Wait, what are you doing?" My eyes flick around Chloe's room from the open suitcase sitting on the bed to a frozen Chloe at the chest of drawers. She has clothes bunched in her arms clutching them to her chest. Her eyes are blood shot almost on the verge of tears. "Chlo?" Apparently, her name coming from my lips jars her back to reality because she throws the clothes she had clutched to her chest into the suitcase.

"Great thanks for telling me." Chloe's voice is filled with false enthusiasm and it makes me cringe. I walk to Chloe's side and grab her wrists.

"Why are you packing?" I stop her movements and give her a pleading look. When Chloe's eyes meet mine she's unable to hold my gaze so she quickly tears it away.

"I'm going back home." My hands fall from her wrists and it feels like every ounce of air is pushed from my lungs. Chloe turns back to her closet now and starts pulling her clothes out. Apparently, Chloe is a mind reader because she answers the question that was plowing through my brain. "I've had so much fun and today was amazing. It really was. But I think I need to go home." I stand in between Chloe and her suitcase on the bed. Panic sets in.

"Why? Chloe I'm sorry. Talk to me please." I turn around quickly and start pulling her clothes out of her suitcase.

"Beca, stop." Chloe pulls me away from her bed so she can put her stuff back in.

"Answer my question Chloe. Why are you leaving?" I watch as Chloe puts everything back in her bag and starts zipping it. The sound the zipper makes breaks my heart because she's really about to leave me. Blinking fast I push away the sting of tears threatening to fall. Chloe stops and looks at the suitcase laying on the bed. Her eyebrows are furrowed and I can see she's battling her thoughts. _Or trying to come up with a lie._ We stand quietly for a few seconds but Chloe breaks it with a heavy sigh.

"Because, I can't be here anymore." Chloe turns to face me head on. Tears are flowing freely down her cheeks and it pulls my hearts to shreds. "I can't I'm sorry." My hurt turns to anger with each second that passes when Chloe doesn't answer my question. I take a step back putting plenty of space between us.

"So, you're just going to leave without giving me a good reason?" Chloe locks her eyes on me and I clench my jaw. "You're standing in front of me crying refusing to tell me why you're leaving. You expect me to just let you go like that?" Chloe raises her hand to place it on my shoulder but I pull away before she can make contact. Chloe drops her hand and another lone tear falls.

"Bec…pl-" I shake my head and curse myself when a tear rolls down my own cheek but I wipe it quickly in hopes Chloe didn't see it.

"No." I know Chloe can see my walls going up and I honestly don't care right now. "Fine. Go." I turn and make my way to the door before any more tears can fall.

"It's because…" I stop walking but I don't turn to face her because I know if I see her face I will break. After a few seconds of silence, I shake my head in disappointment.

"Save it." I turn around and meet Chloe's expressionless face that only pushes my anger over the top. "I am supposed to be your best friend. We were supposed to have this awesome week but you are now insisting on leaving for some unknown reason. What the hell Chloe? We had an amazing day. I let you run me all over LA and this is what I get. You're great Chloe thanks." I pause for second to allow Chloe to speak but she doesn't. I let out a dry laugh and pull my phone from in between the band of my sweatpants and my hip. "You want to leave so bad. Fine. I'll even help you get out of here…" I unlock my phone and open my Expedia app and start looking through flights. "Want to take the red eye out of here. Oh, American Airlines is pretty good. Jet Blue is good. I'm going to book you one on their next flight." The more I type in on my phone the more my anger rages.

"Bec…" I look up at Chloe stone faced. I don't let my emotions show when my eyes fall on a tearful Chloe. Her eyes are blood shot, her lower lip is trembling but I manage to push my emotions away and finish booking Chloe a flight out. Once the details are all straightened out I show Chloe the conformation page on my phone.

"You have a first class 10:15 flight to get the fuck out of here and away from me." I ignore the way my heart feels crushed when Chloe's mouth drops open and a slight sob comes out. I clench my jaw and keep a straight face. "Just go. Leave. Everybody else does…I hope the flight is good." With my last words, I make my way out of Chloe's room. I walk down the steps and manage to make it to my basement studio before I break and let the tears finally fall.

(Chloe P.O.V.)

My vision is blurred completely with tears but I can make out Beca's figure as she walks out of my room. I have felt pain before. But this tops it all. It feels like a part of me is being cut away with a dull knife. Not slicing away a part of me but tearing it away. I can't think of any words to try to fix what just got broken. I have never seen Beca like that. It hurts to see her that way. She looked so hurt and angry which is understandable. I couldn't tell her I was leaving because I got jealous of that girl. That I was jealous that she was Beca's first girl to date. It should've been me. I couldn't tell her that I was leaving because being this close to her and not being able to love her the way I want to, kills me. At least this way I can hope this will blow over. If I had said anything about how I felt it would've ended out friendship. No doubt. I pull my phone from my back pocket and order an Uber. With one hand, I wipe my cheeks with the back and with the other I take hold of my suit case and pick it up from the bed. With a deep breath, I make my way out of my room and down to the kitchen. I grab the magnetic note pad from the front of the fridge and write ' _I'm sorry, I love you.'_ On it then stick it to Beca's favorite bottle of bourbon on the counter I know she will go for later. I contemplate on scratching out the _I love you_ but I decide to keep it. I make it to the front door I take one last look around Beca's house and I ignore the way my heart constricts in my chest at the eerie silence. A fresh wave of tears hit my eyes at the thought of Beca sitting down stairs with her headphones on, her face tear stained starting to burry herself in work. With a deep breath, I make my way out of Beca's house and climb into the back of the waiting Uber. Once situated I pull my phone out and call the one person I can think of.

"Hey Chlo." A small smile tugs on my lips when her voice washes over the line.

"Hey Bree." I scrunch my face for coming impact because I know my voice just gave away the fact I had been crying.

"Chloe? What's wrong? What did that hobbit do?" The panic and worry in her voice goes straight to my heart and I let a few tears fall.

"I'm going home." I wipe the tears and look out the window.

"What? Why? From what I saw you had an amazing day. I was honestly a little jealous." My heart cracks as the days' events flash through my head.

"I messed up Bree. Beca went on a date with a girl a few weeks ago and she showed up tonight saying she was Beca's girlfriend and I freaked out. I got jealous and over reacted. I went to my room and started packing. I was getting angry with each passing second. Then Beca came into my room telling me that the girl lied that they weren't girlfriends. She noticed me packing and I froze. She asked why I was packing and I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that I was leaving because I was jealous. That I was leaving because I love her and being here with her and seeing her life here in LA without me in it, that it hurts. So, I just kept telling her I couldn't be here. She got so hurt. She cried. She hasn't cried in front of me since Jesse broke up with her. God her face. She looked so broken. I tried to touch her and she jerked away. Like my touch would burn her. Then she got so mad. I didn't know what to say. Her face changed I could literally see her mask fall on to her face and shield the pain. Her voice was so cold. She put her walls up and started pushing me away. She booked me a flight for tonight and told me she got me a first-class seat to get the fuck out of here and away from her. Bree…" At this point the tears are freely falling and I don't care. "That's the last thing I wanted. But if I had told her why I wanted to leave it would've ended our friendship for good. At least this way maybe we can still be friends when this blows over. Right?" A thankful smile graces my lips as the Uber driver hands me a tissue and I wipe my cheeks. I sit quietly waiting for Aubrey to answer me.

"Chlo, if you think you did the right thing then that's okay. You might regret it later on and in my opinion, I don't think Beca is going to bounce back from this. She sent you on a flight away from her. I think you hurt her Chloe. But I understand why you did it. She might get over this. Just give her some time to cool down. I imagine she will call me or Jesse sooner or later. It's going to be okay Chlo." I know Aubrey meant for her words to make me feel better but they don't. With a heavy sigh, I wipe more tears that have fallen.

"Thanks Bree." We exchange our goodbyes and I love you's then hang up. The rest of the way to the airport I don't speak another word and the Uber driver seems to understand. I keep wiping my tears but they are quickly replaced with others. Even though there is monumental pain in my heart I try to let the hope that things will get better try to overpower it. But it's not working. Because as much as I want to believe that this was just a goodbye filled with hurt I can't help but believe this was the end of something that was great.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I probably have some angry readers right now but trust me. All good thins come to those who wait. Trust me guys, I have planned how we are going to get Bechloe. I just need y'all to stick with me. Until next time, thank you all so much. Love y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well, it's been a while. I spent a few weeks thinking of deleting this fic because of the hate the last chapter got. Those of you who can't deal with angst I apologize because if you go look at any of my other fics you will find that they also have angst. I have a tendency to lean towards it. That's just me. SO, if you cannot deal with angst I suggest you go find another fluffy fic. This one will get there but not yet. During the time I spent away from this fic I also dwelled on the comment from the guest who called me a useless writer you are completely entitled to you're opinion. But according to my other SUCCESSFUL fics that I'm not. But anywho! Those of you who are still here. I appreciate it so much. You all mean the world to me. Now without any further interruption. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Nine

(Beca P.O.V.)

The hard wood cabinets are no longer cold against my back. The feeling of tightness on my cheeks due to the unwiped tear streaks doesn't bother me anymore. The empty bourbon bottle beside me doesn't worry me, the bottle was nearly empty anyway the effects of the alcohol are long gone. The tiny pieces of paper strewn across the floor at my feet were almost forgotten until my eyes fell to the small white squares. Lolling my head to the side I rest my head against the cabinet door. The tears stopped hours ago but I can't bring myself to move from this corner in the kitchen. After my fight with Chloe I hid in my basement studio for a few hours trying to work on a mix or something to take my mind off of Chloe. Chloe leaving me. Chloe crying. Crying because of me. I screw my eyes shut and rub the heels of my hands against my eyes in hopes to erase that image from my brain. From the angle I'm sitting in I can see the sun starting to peek over the horizon just outside the kitchen door letting me know it's close to 6:00am. My eyes sweep over the kitchen taking in the entire room. A wine glass sits on the far end of the kitchen island next to a half empty bottle of Yellow Tail Moscato. One corner of my mouth twitches in an attempt to smile at the memories of being back at Bardon with a drunk dancing Chloe clutching a wine bottle in her grasp float through my mind. Happiness floods my brain, but I quickly tamp it down. _You sent her away. This is all your fault Mitchell. Get off your ass and live your life._

I know I should get up. But what's the point. No one can see me moping around. Suffer in silence, right? My brain finally decides to quiet down. I revel in the quiet before my phone vibrating against the tile pulls me back to reality. I jump slightly at the sudden sound. Chancing a glance down at the phone screen my heart clenches just a bit. I tear my eyes away from the screen quickly to avoid looking at the contact picture I have set for Chloe. It was from yesterday when we went on our LA sight seeing trip. Chloe had been enamored by the view from where she sat on the roll bars of my Jeep. She was wonderstruck. She truly looked like she belonged in LA. I couldn't resist not taking a picture. Chloe was sat on the back roll bar and her elbows were rested on the roll bar in the front. One elbow was bent up, so her fist could support her chin. Her hair was flowing lightly in the slight breeze and the light pink and purple hues from the setting sun in thesky created the perfect background. A small content smile rested on her lips and her sunglasses were pushed back on her head. I would swear on anything that in that moment the clearest, bluest waters had nothing on the sparkle in her eyes in that picture. When the buzzing beside me subsides, I look back down at my phone. _Chlo: Missed Call (4) Chlo: iMessage (5)._ Part of me takes relief in the fact she hasn't left a voicemail yet. She must've just landed back home. I can only assume that each call is letting me know she is landing somewhere or taking off to go somewhere. After locking my phone screen, I push myself up off the ground to finally stand after staying huddled in that corner for a few hours. I relish in the pop and crack of my joints releasing the achiness. I can feel an internal switch flip as the thought of a project waiting for me at work enters my mind. Now that Chloe is gone I can get back to work and finish the album with Halsey. I make my way from the kitchen and up the steps towards my room. I run through the things that still need to be accomplished to get the album out by next week. Originally, it isn't supped to be done for three weeks but I need a decent distraction. My body and mind switch to auto piolet. Unlocking my phone, I scroll through my contacts to find the one person I need their help with on this project. Putting my phone on speaker I make my way back to my room. On the second ring a heavy breathing voice filters through the line.

"Hey Bec? You're up early." I have grown accustom to the heavy panting on the other line at this time in the morning.

"Hey, look can you meet me at the studio as soon as possible. I know we're both off this week, but I think we should get a jump on this Halsey album?" I make my way to the bathroom and put my phone on the sink to pull off my clothes to get in the shower.

"Yeah, sure. *grunt* Is Chloe coming or is she hanging at the house by herself today?" My movements slightly falter at her name, but I quickly fall back into my movement and process of getting ready.

"No, she left. Alright we'll I'm getting in the shower. Meet you about…" I tap my phone screen to illuminate it so I can check the time. "eight thirty, nineish?" The other end of the line has gone quiet. I wait a few seconds for any noise. "Mason? Did you pass out? I get you're in the military, but you don't have super human strength. Whatever finish up at the gym and meet me at work." I hear the clank of bar bells hitting their rack and a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean Chloe left? Is everything okay?" Rolling my eyes, I deflect the question.

"I'm getting in the shower. Oh, get Ava to see if Halsey can come in around noon. I want her to take a check on that track from the other day. See you at work." I hang up before I'm interrogated any further. With a heavy sigh I lock my phone once again and brace myself on the counter. My eyes fall closed just for a second and they spring back open. I scrub my face with my hands. I let the messy bun from my hair and finish getting undressed. Hopping in the shower I let my mind wander the thousands of beats and rhythms I can use to set this album as the greatest. I wash quickly and hop out. After wrapping up in a towel I make my way to my closet. I ponder my options. Observing my options my eyes keep falling to the deep maroon leather jacket hanging in the corner. I pull it out and toss it on my bed. I also grab a pair of black skinny jeans. Walking over to my chest of drawers I pull out a plain white t-shirt. I lay it all out of the bed and look at it for a second. Once I deem it good enough I dry my body and put on the outfit. I quickly make my way to the bathroom to dry my hair before it leaves wet marks on the back of my shirt. After blow drying my hair I open one of the drawers and pull out a pack of bobby pins. Had this been a few years back I probably would've never known how to use these. Thanks to the Bella's my style and fashion has changed and I'm completely okay with that. For example, freshman me would've thrown on anything black and tossed my hair in a bun and called it a day. I cringe at the afternoons spent in my attic room with Stacie as she tried to teach me about fashion.

I shake the memory from my head and pull the hair on the left side of my head around the back and to the right. With a after twisting my hair I push a few bobby pins in to get it to stay. I spray hair spray on the left side of my hair to slick down any stray hairs. Grabbing the can of hair mousse to my right I put some in my hand and create curls on the side of my head with the hair. After deciding its as good as it going to get. I apply light make up and walk back into my room. I slip on the leather jacket and slightly hesitate before grabbing the black suede heels from the bottom of my closet. After giving myself a once over I grab my phone and head down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and go to the cabinet that holds the coffee mugs. Opening the door my hand automatically goes for the one Chloe sent me, but I stop myself. Pushing that one to the side I grab the stainless-steel coffee mug and shut the cabinet. I put it under the spout of the Keurig and push start. Soon the aroma of strong coffee takes over my senses. Dropping my heels down to the floor I finally step into them. I grab my coffee cup and make my way out of the front door. Getting into the black Range Rover I plug my phone up to charge. The drive to work is done on auto piolet just like the rest of my actions from the morning. I pull into my designated parking spot in the parking garage next to the studio. Grabbing my phone from the cup holder I check the time. _8:37am._ With a shrug of the shoulder I take my phone off charge, grab my coffee cup and pull my keys from the ignition. After locking the vehicle, I make my way across the street to the studio. Of course, I get a few weird looks from some of the other staff because the majority know I had the week off. At least they have the decency to not ask why I'm back to work so soon. Thankfully I make it to my office with out having to talk to anyone. I put my coffee cup on my desk and plop down in the rolling chair. Knowing that Mason is partial to showing up at the last minute I let out a shaky breath I had no idea I had been holding. Taking hold of the steel mug, I take a long sip of coffee. My eyes flutter closed with appreciation as the caffeine and warmth fill my body. Once again, I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. With a hunch about who it is I pull it from my packet and look at the screen. _Chlo: iMessage._ My thumb hovers over the home button as I debate on opening the message or just leaving it. Just as I give in my office door swings open. I drop my phone on my desk like I just got caught doing something I shouldn't. My eyes snap up to the door and my shoulders relax.

Mason walks into my office. A small smile falls on my face as he gives me a cheesy grin. "Morning handsome." I shake my head at his choice of words, but my smile only grows bigger.

"Morning beautiful." A light chuckle comes from him with my remark. I watch as he places his coffee cup on my desk and takes off his light brown tweed jacket and hangs it on one of the chairs. Mason straightens out his navy blue button up with white polka-dots on it then pulls his phone from his dark wash jeans before rounding my desk and sitting on the corner beside me.

"Okay so, Halsey will be in about noon thirty." I curl my lips inward to keep the small laugh forming from coming out. Mason flicks his wrist and looks down at his wood grain watch. "So that leaves us a few hours for you to tell me why Chloe left." My smile quickly falls along with my eyes to land on something other than Mason. "Beca…" The pleading sound in his voice goes straight to my heart but I push it away. My eyes fall to my Mac laptop on my desk and I flip it open.

"Or… we can actually do work for once." I lace sarcasm in my tone in hopes to throw him off, but I can still feel him staring at me. I open my iTunes and start going through files trying to get to my mixes for the album not budging any with him. I hear a slight groan to my left then I feel a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay." I give Mason a sideways glance before looking back at the laptop screen.

"Thank you." I know this isn't the end of this conversation but I'm happy he let me put a pin in it for now. Turning my laptop slightly I make sure Mason can see the screen clicking on Track One we fall into a good rhythm of going through the tracks and making last minute tweaks to make it perfect. We fall into a working system listening to the tracks and both of us giving input. Time quickly slips by as we dig deeper into the tracks. I nearly jump out of my skin when a knock raps against my door. My eyes flick from the computer screen to the door then to Mason who is leaning back in the chair he pulled around about an hour ago. "Come in." After standing from my chair I slap Mason's arm and he stands up too. The door opens and Halsey walks in smiling with my assistant Ava. Before Ava can speak Halsey cuts her off.

"Please tell me you worked your Mitchell magic?" Halsey sends me a toothy grin and I simply return it.

"Don't I always? We were just going over it once more." I notice Halsey starting in the direction of me, so I quickly round my desk. She wraps me in a hug and I give her one in return.

"It's good to see you Beca." We separate and as she goes to give Mason a hug too I close my laptop on the desk.

"You too. Now do you want to go try a track?" Halsey nearly starts jumping up and down at the offer.

"Dude! Like now!" A small chuckle comes from me and Mason rounds the desk and starts down the hallway. We follow him, but we break into our own conversation about the ideas we both have for the album. Once we get to an empty studio I find a spot at the mixing deck and Halsey makes quick work of getting in the booth. After taking a few minutes to que up the music for the tracks I turn on the mic.

"Alright. Where do you want to start?" I watch as she goes through a folder that I assume is what is holding her sheet music. Once she finally picks a piece she puts the folder on the stool behind her and puts the selected piece on the stand where she cans see it.

"Can we try Bad at Love?" After clicking a few buttons, I give her a thumbs up. As Halsey puts her head phones on I turn on the speakers, so we can hear her. She gives me a thumbs up and I start the track. I mute my mic, so she can't hear me. When a twitch of a smile flashes on Halsey's lips as she sings Mason comes to stand beside me and nudges his shoulder with mine.

"Mitchell Magic?" A rumble of a laugh comes from Mason and I shoot him a glare. "You should trade mark that." I give him a hum as an answer and step up to the mixing deck. Placing my hands over the switches and knobs I close my eyes and let the music take over. I can feel the beat starting in my shoulders as the feeling of the bass pounding in my chest makes me smile. The lyrics work their way into my mind and I find myself humming the melody as I start sliding buttons up and down to get the desired tone. My fingers freeze and my eyes snap open as the chorus hits.

 _Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I_

 _Always make the same mistakes, yeah I_

 _Always make the same mistakes 'cause_

 _I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)_

 _But you can't blame me for tryin'_

 _You know I'd be lyin' sayin'_

 _You were the one (ooh-ooh)_

 _That could finally fix me_

 _Lookin' at my history_

 _I'm bad at love_

My eyes snap up to Halsey in the booth. She has her eyes closed as she gives it her all. Then I turn my head slightly and see Mason looking down at his phone. I push the feeling of my heart constricting in my chest away and focus on the sound board again. The more heart Halsey put into this song the more my emotions range. Her lyrics remind me of Chloe. How everyone always found a reason to walk away but Chloe found reasons to stay. She fought an uphill battle with me trying to get in. I couldn't tell you when I realized that Chloe had wiggled her way around all of my walls and barricades, but she managed to. Just one day she was there and for some reason I was okay with it. It could've been her personality or the way she didn't push me to talk to her. Maybe it was the way she confidently barged into my shower my freshman year of collage and demanded me to sing with her. Well, I guess after a thing like that it's hard not to bond. Chloe saw something in me that no one else did. Maybe it was that I was worth more than what I believed. She made me believe that I was so much more than just an alt girl glued to her laptop with a pair of headphones on her head. Truthfully, I know I wouldn't have made it this far with out Chloe. She has become such this huge presence in my life and I went and messed it up by pushing her away.

Memories of last night flow through my head. Memories that feature Chloe's heart broken face. _God, why am I such a fuck up. I ruined everything. I need to talk to Chloe. I need…_ A drop of water hitting my hand pulls me back to reality. On instinct I look up at the ceiling expecting a leak but there is nothing there.

"Becs?" It's only now that I realize that the track has finished, and I have two sets of eyes on me. When I feel Mason's hand rest against my shoulder I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn to face him and his face is slightly blurry.

"What?" He gives me a lopsided sad smile. He moves his hand from my shoulder to my cheek. He brushes his thumb across my cheek and I blink letting a tear slip down my cheek. It's only now that I realize that I had been crying. Stepping away from Mason I turn around and wipe my cheeks. I curse myself for crying again.

"Is she okay?" My head jerks in the direction of the voice and my eyes land on Halsey who is making her way out of the booth with a concerned look on her face.

"No, yeah I'm fine. It's just…" I turn around completely to face Halsey and Mason. "You're song. It's really amazing." Mason quirks an eyebrow and Halsey hums, neither of them believing that was really the reason. Halsey comes to stand in front of the mixing deck leaning against it. I let out a low groan when I realize neither of them are going to let me get away with this. Taking a deep breath, I narrow my eyes at Halsey as Mason keeps an expression of concern on his face from where he's sitting in the rolling chair. "It's just… that song reminded me of someone I love… Who I pushed away. Ruined everything. Eight years of friendship down the drain." I let out a humorless laugh. Halsey nods her head in understanding as she pushes herself off of the mixing deck and readjusts the nobs.

"So, you're swimming in your head a bit?" I move to stand next to her.

"Yeah I guess. I think I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm in love with this person. That after all these years it just hit me. That she just means so much to me…" I absentmindedly start toying with the small ring on my thumb. "But she left last night and I think I pushed her away too hard this time." I can feel the familiar sting of tears in the back of my eyes. Lifting my eyes from my thumb ring I meet Halsey's eyes and she has a sad smile on her face.

"You know what helps me?" I shrug my shoulders in answer and Halsey hands me the rose gold Wireless Studio Beats Headphones that are hanging around her neck. "Go let it out. Pretty sure Mason will help me out here." I look between Mason and Halsey. Mason is standing from his chair with a look that says go and Halsey has an understanding expression on her face. My eyes fall back down on to the headphones then to the booth. "Go." My eyes snap back to Halsey and I take the headphones. When I look back at Mason he's nodding his head encouraging me. With a deep breath I make my way into the booth and situate myself in front of the mic. I glance at the sheet music to my left and put on the headphones.

"All good." Mason gives me a thumbs up and the sound of the track fills my ears. I go through the whole song putting all of my emotion into it. Trying to let everything out. Every single emotion. Every single memory that features Chloe. The happy. The sad. Everything. Because the further my mind travels the aspect of loving Chloe the more I realize it didn't just happen. It was an epiphany. It's been building for a long time. All it took was a whisper and everything finally fell into place. That Chloe is it. She's the one.

When the song comes to a close I open my eyes that fell closed as I was getting into the song. The first thing I see is Halsey standing on the other side of the sound booth glass with a big smile on her face. Then my eyes flick to Mason who has a small sad smile of knowing on his face. After taking the headphones off I hand them on the mic. As I walk out of the booth I do feel like a weight has lifted off of my shoulders. Just as I open my mouth to thank Halsey for the idea she cuts me off.

"You're recording that song with me." My mouth goes from being slightly agape to a complete jaw drop.

"What?" Halsey looks in between Mason and I and her smile grows bigger.

"Yes, you are going to be featured on my song Bad at Love, track eleven on my album." My eyes frantically flick between Halsey and Mason.

"No. It's you're track. You're song. I… No." Halsey cocks an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Exactly. It's my song. So, I'm saying you're singing it with me." Just as I open my mouth to protest she raises a hand effectively cutting me off. "Mitchell, when you we're singing that song you made me want to go home and call my ex to work things out. And he's a dick. You have the heart for this song. Please. If not for me. Do it for you. Let your feelings be heard. You have this amazing voice. It carries all this emotion. People will relate to it. Or do it for me. Because I'm your boss, technically." I will my brain to form words but nothing happens. My eyes fall to Mason who has a shit eating grin on his face.

"She'll do it." Halsey looks over to Mason and my eyebrows shoot up and nearly disappear into my hair line.

"What?" Coming from me and "Great!" coming from Halsey come out at the same time. Mason meets my eyes and he walks to stand in front of me then places his hands on my shoulders.

"Beca. You suck with words. You always use your music as a form of communication. When Brody cheated on you, you made me playlists to tell me how you were feeling because the words wouldn't line up right. Maybe this is how you tell Chloe how you really feel." My eyes go wide now and Mason must read my mind because he beats me to the question. "I know it's Chloe because the you are about as subtle as a bull in a china shop when it comes to her. Just try Mitchell. You'll thank me one day." I take a moment and weigh Mason's words. He does have a point. I inhale a shaky breath and face Halsey.

"Okay." Her arms drop and she lets out a small squeal.

"Really?" I nod to confirm "Oh my god yes!" She wraps me in a hug and I start to regret the decision already.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! I hope this chapter is okay. I'm not completely satisfied with the ending but I hope you all are okay with it. Thank you all so much for the support in the reviews it means so much to me. I would've definitely taken this story down if it wasn't for you guys! I love you all so much. Anyway, I hope this one doesn't make you cringe too much.**

* * *

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Ten

(Chloe P.O.V.)

I check my phone for the seventh time today and once again I can feel the cracks in my heart widen just a bit. It has been nearly a week and a half since I last heard from Beca. I can take getting yelled at, screamed at, cried at but the silent treatment. That cuts right to the core. The fact I haven't heard a single thing from Beca since our fight makes me worry. I know the mad has worn off and the only logical reason for her not getting back with me is because the disappointment set in. I can deal with people being mad at me but being disappointed in me. Just the thought of Beca being disappointed in me makes my stomach churn. There had been a time a few days ago I called Beca when I got off work knowing it would be lunch time for her. Thinking she had finally come around I remember getting so excited.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The sound of the call connecting causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach. 'Maybe we really are okay.'_

" _Hello?" and just like that all my hope crashes and burns. That voice. I can feel my anger and hurt start to merge._

" _Hey, is this Mason?" The sound of laughter quickly quiets down then a loud click which is only I can assume is a door._

" _Yeah, hey Chloe. How are you?" My jaw sets to its own accord and I run my free hand through my hair._

" _Can I talk to Beca?" There is a brief moment of silence then the clearing of a throat._

" _Uhm. She's sort of tied up right now." The cracks in my heart multiply and the familiar feeling of tears stinging the back of my eyes makes it presence known. Tipping my head back I close my eyes and will the tears away. "I can get her to call you later if you want. She's been meaning to call you." I try to hold in the scoff that comes from my lips but it doesn't work._

" _I'm sure." I flinch at the bite and edge in my tone that accidentally came out. "I'm sorry. Don't worry about having her call me. I'll try again later." I can hear the slight sound of Mason's voice on the phone as I pull it away from my ear. For the… I don't know how many times, I think I lost track I feel the onslaught of tears forming._

 _*End Flashback*_

I take a deep breath and unlock my car. The day has dragged on. I hate the fact that the kids are losing their education at my expense. They deserve a teacher who has her head and heart in it. And that just isn't me right now. Folding my arms across the top of my car and rest my forehead on them. After a few seconds of quiet I get in my car and start it up. I put my purse on the passenger floorboard and head on the way home. For a Friday the roads are pretty clear of heavy traffic. The light music coming from the speakers in my car give me a break from the deafening silence that has been haunting my brain. My body has been on auto piolet all day. Doing everything absentmindedly. Smiling and laughing when the situation calls for it. Plastering a mask on my face so no one will ask why I'm not happy and smiling any more. I can't let them ask because then I'd have to tell them. Tell them that my smile and my happy is all the way across the country and I don't think I will ever get it back. That I have probably lost the one thing in this life that has proven to know me and understand me better than any other person I know.

Letting out a heavy sigh I get out of my car. I couldn't tell you how I got here or how I managed to get here with out getting into an accident, but I look up at my apartment building. Before walking into the building, I pull that mask on again to make it through the lobby. I forego checking my mail today and go right to the elevators. Thankfully, as soon as I push the up button the doors open and I step in. As they close I look away from my reflection in the big metal doors because I already know what I will see. I'd see broken blue eyes that have bags beneath them. A smile that doesn't sparkle. I wouldn't see Chloe. I'd see a shell of Chloe. When the elevator dings I look back in time to see the big doors separate. I quietly make my way back to my apartment. After unlocking the door, I hang my keys up on the small hook beside the door and kick off my heels. Not just figuratively. One lands about three feet away from me and the other skids across the floor nearly hitting the rug in the living room about nine feet away. I let out a heavy sigh that blows my bangs up in the air as I lean against my door. Just as I close my eyes a voice from inside of my apartment causes them to spring back open and my body to nearly jump in the air.

"Chloe Beale! I know I taught you better than to just sling your heels across the room." As soon as I recognize the voice my whole body relaxes and Aubrey finally makes her presence known by walking out to grab the heel in the living room. She's got on a plain dusty salmon color t-shirt, light wash jean capris and she's barefoot with toe nail polish to match the color of her shirt. One perfectly shaped eyebrow is arched up, she's got a slight smirk on her lips and her hair has big natural beach curls. The feelings of my walls finally crumbling after weeks of being built makes its presence known. Once again, I feel tears forming but for a whole different reason this time. I'd been trying to get Aubrey to come down since I got back from LA but she had been so busy with cases at her law firm she hadn't had a free moment. Her expression softens when she sees my eyes gaze over with unshed tears. "Chlo…" She's barely able to get my name out before I practically run up to her and wrap her in a hug. She loops one arm around my waist pulling me close, then she fists her free hand in my hair as a burry my face in her neck. Her hug is tight enough to feel like she's trying to force all of the broken pieces of my heart back together. I swallow the lump that had been forming in my throat and let out a shaky breath.

"I miss you Bree. So much." My voice breaks a little and Aubrey leans her head down to rest hers on mine.

"I miss you too Chlo-bug." A tear slips down my cheek but I don't bother to wipe it as I pull back.

"Well you definitely answered my question. You are not okay." She cups my cheek with the hand that had been in my hair and wipes the tear away. I give her a lopsided sad smile with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I will be." She pulls me in for a hug once more.

"Of course, you will be." She mumbles against my forehead. We separate once more and I give her a real smile.

"Not that I mind or anything but why are you here? How are you here?" Now Aubrey smiles at me.

"You gave me a key to your apartment when you bought this place." I quirk an eyebrow at her and she laughs a little. "I have a long free weekend. I don't have to be back until Tuesday. And Jesse had to go out to LA for work. I didn't want to be home alone. So, I came and saw my favorite person in the world because I know she needs someone right now and she's had to hold it together when she should've been given the chance to fall apart." It's times like this that I'm most thankful for Aubrey. She always shows up at the nick of time and she always knows the right things to say when it matters.

"Thank you." With a deep exhale Aubrey claps and looks around the apartment.

"Okay! Enough with the heavy! We are having a Chloe night! So, get changed we are going out. I'm taking you to the Georgia Aquarium then were going up to the Sky Lounge for dinner." Aubrey takes hold of my wrist and drags me in the direction of my room.

"But you hate aquariums…? The salt water smell. Touch tanks with the crabs and sting rays" When we get to my room Aubrey pushes me to sit on the bed then walks over to my closet.

"Yes, but I looked at this one on the flight down here and they have penguins and one of those moving carpet rides where you go through the tunnel. So, I'm totally looking forward to this. Plus, I already bought tickets." She shrugs her shoulders before grabbing clothes from my closet and tossing them at me.

"You are full of surprised Aubrey Posen." She gives me a smile and walks towards my door.

"You know it. Now change. I'm going to call Jesse." I give her a smile in return as she walks out. My eyes fall to the clothes on the bed beside me. Standing up I take off my clothes from work and put them in the hamper in my closet. Once again, my eyes fall on the clothes Aubrey picked out and I can't help but hum at what she picked out. Simple but still very cute. I grab the red wine colored t-shirt and put it on. Deeming it too quiet I grab my phone from where I left it on the bed and go through my Apple music. Looking for happy music I'm drawn to Sway by Danielle Bradbery. The old school guitar and rhythm works at smile on my lips. If it's going to be a good night you need good music. I start humming to the song as I pull on the dark wash skinny jeans with a rip on one knee cap then another tattered tear in between my hip and the top of my thigh. They fit like a glove and show off all of my curves. I walk over to the mirror and bite my lower lip contemplating on what else the outfit needs. I walk over to my closet and grab a brown leather belt. After tucking the front of my shirt in I feed it though my belt loops. Once I deem the outfit good I stick my phone in my back pocket with the music still playing then grab the long black tassel necklace from my vanity. When I walk into the living room Aubrey is just hanging up with Jesse and hasn't noticed my presence so I quietly make my way over to her. I quietly grab the TV remote as a microphone. Once the music hits Aubrey's ears she turns in my direction. I bring the remote to my lips and start singing with the music.

 _Hey_

 _World's kinda messed up_

 _We got no time for sitting around._

 _Waiting for it to let go_

 _Let's break some rules_

 _And figure it out._

The wide smile that breaks on Aubrey's face makes my smile grow bigger. It's funny how my mood has done a complete 180 since I walked into my apartment.

"Come on Posen. You know you can't resist…" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Aubrey gives in and starts harmonizing with the music.

 _Start by kicking off your shoes_

 _Then find something smooth_

During the small pause I toss the remote on the couch and Aubrey starts swaying to the beat of the song.

 _Something that makes you want to_

 _Sway to the left_

 _Sway to the right_

 _Get lost in the groove_

 _That'll make you lose your mind_

 _Put a smile on your face_

 _Send you right into a daze_

 _No, there ain't nothing wrong_

 _When a song comes on_

 _That makes you want to sway._

We fall into a fit of laughter while jumping around and swaying to the music. Memories of nights spent back at Bardon dancing in the Bella's house for hours on end enter my mind. Under that tough drill sergeant exterior Aubrey Posen can get down with the rest of us. I can't help but let my heart swell in happiness to know I have my best friend by my side for the next few days. The song comes to a close and we fall on the couch laughing. Aubrey's eyes fall on me and she smile.

"You clean up good Chloe." I nudge her shoulder with mine and she laughs again.

"Whatever." We fall into a comfortable silence for a few seconds. "So how is Jesse?" Aubrey gets up from the couch and walks over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"He's good. He just checked in to his hotel. He's got a dinner meeting tonight with a director working on a movie." She takes a sip of her water then twists the top back on. "Alright! You look good. I look good. Let's get our shoes and we can head out." With a nod I get up from the couch and walk back into my room and over to my closet. I pull out a pair of tan thin braided strap Rainbow flip flops, put them on and make my way back out. Aubrey is still in the process of buckling the strap around her ankle from her sandals. I lean against the kitchen counter and wait for her.

"I've never been to Sky Lounge how do you know it's any good." Aubrey looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. When she goes to answer the question, I answer it with her.

"Google reviews." When she finishes putting on her shoes she smiles over at me and we make our way to the front door. "Precisely! Alright do you have everything you need?" I go over a mental checklist.

"Yupp all good." I grab my keys off the wall and we head out of the door.

"Great!" We walk down to my car and head to the Aquarium. Aubrey connects her phone to my Bluetooth and plays some throwback music getting in the feel good spirit. We sing and laugh the whole way. We occasionally ask questions about how things have been going. We make it to the Aquarium pretty quickly. We get our tickets and spend a good amount of time checking out the exhibits while steering clear of the touch tanks that hold the horse shoe crabs and string rays. Aubrey falls in love with the penguins. It was bound to happen because seriously, how can you resist the little cuties. We go through the underwater tunnel that holds the big fish and nurse sharks and we both are in awe. Once were out of the tunnel were brought to the giant tank that holds the whale shark and other larger animals. The second I saw my first Nemo fish swimming around that tank my mind floated towards Beca and her secret love for the movie Finding Nemo. The second she enters my mind my heart hurts just a little. My feet slow and I'm drawn to the large glass wall. The room is dark with the light of the tank being the only major source of light on this part of the large room. Since it's late in the evening the Aquarium is pretty empty, but this part is completely empty with the exception of Aubrey and I. I take a seat on the ground directly in front of the tank. The whole room is quiet with the exception of the noises coming from the rainforest exhibit on the floor above us. I watch as the whale shark makes laps around the giant pool. Watching these animals is almost therapeutic. Out of the corner of my eye I see Aubrey come and sit down beside me close enough that our thighs are touching. She takes my left hand in her right, lacing our fingers together then brings them to rest in her lap.

"How are you Chlo?" Despite knowing the context of the question, I give her the simple answer.

"Great. This place is amazing. I've lived here for a few years and I haven't even come here yet." I can feel Aubrey's eyes on me but I refuse to meet her stare.

"You know that's not what I mean sweetheart." Taking a deep breath in, I let my eyes scan the giant tank as I try to line up my thoughts. Aubrey runs her thumb across the top of my knuckles as a comforting touch.

"No. Not really. It hurts a lot." The memory of Beca crying enters my brain and I reflexively screw my eyes shut to try to push away the memory. "I messed everything up. All because I fell in love with the girl with the damaged heart. I hurt her so bad Bree. Many nights I promised I wouldn't let her push me away and this time I did. I shouldn't have boarded that plane. I should've stayed. Despite the fact being around her killed me. I should've told her the truth. She told me to leave just like everyone else does. The look on her face. It's permanently etched into my brain. When I think of her that's all I see. The stone face with blood shot eyes and set jaw. The coldness in her voice. I could literally see her walls flying back up left and right. I could see her starting to shut down and push me away. And I couldn't do anything about it because it hurt me to be there with her to have her treat me like I'm the only thing that matters to her. We were on two different wave lengths. We were so close but so far away at the same time." I open my eyes and look over at Aubrey. She has a small sad smile on her face and nothing but understanding and love in her eyes. "Maybe I was imagining it all these years. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking, I don't know. But I swear there were times where I thought she loved me too. That she…" My throat starts to tighten as I try to push back the feeling of tears. Aubrey's face blurs over as my eyes glaze with tears. "I love her so much it hurts me." My voice breaks and my lower lip start to tremble as I keep trying to suppress the tears. "I'm not a selfish person. You know that of all people. But when it comes to Beca I'm selfish because I'm not willing to give her up and I can't help it. I'm so attached and with out her in my life right now in some aspect I feel so lost. Like I can't breathe." My mouth hangs open as I think about my next thoughts and the tears that had been forming finally fall.

"Chlo…" Aubrey tugs on my wrists and I fall over to her. She wraps me in a hug and I finally let my tears fall. My body becomes wracked with sobs but Aubrey still holds me close. "I know bug. I do. But you will get through this. That big beautiful heart of yours will heal and everything will be okay. You'll be good as new. Just give her some time, she'll come around. I know she cares entirely too much for you to just leave you. Beca would be stupid to let you walk away. Maybe she just needs some time to screw her head on right. But until then you need to keep your chin up. You can make it through this Chlo." Aubrey continues to hold me until my sobs become reduced to hiccups. She pushes me back a little bit so she can see my face. She gives me a sad smile and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Still beautiful." A small real smile falls on my lips

"You're my best friend its kind of in the BFF manual that its mandatory to compliment your friends even when they do look like poop." Aubrey cocks her head to the side and searches my face.

"True." I fake being shocked and playfully slap her shoulder. Aubrey starts laughing then she pulls me in for a hug again. "But I mean it." Just as I'm about to answer, my phone goes off in my back pocket and I pull away from Aubrey. Both of our eyebrows furrow in confusion. I light up my phone screen and I have to try to keep my eyes from rolling out of their sockets when I see the notification. "Who is Mason and why is he Snapchatting you?" I unlock my phone and open Snapchat.

"It's one of Beca's friends I met in LA." Aubrey hums as I open his snap. It's a picture of the back of Beca's head and she's sitting in the studio. The caption reads 'Get near a radio and tune into XM Channel two. You need to hear this. You've got five.' I look up at Aubrey and confusion is written on her face just like mine.

"XM like the radio?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess so." I exit out of Snapchat and open my Safari then go to the XM Radio website and click the tab over to Channel Two. Turning up the volume all the way I set the phone down in front of Aubrey and I. We catch the last bit of Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur then the DJ comes on.

"Alright guys! We are back with our guest for the evening. Halsey." There is subtle clapping in the background then it goes quiet. _Wasn't Beca working on Halsey's new album when I was in LA?_ "So, Halsey what can you tell us about this new single?"

"Well, it's about me being awful at one thing. And that one thing happens to be love. When writing this song, I went through every single relationship and what I did to fuck it up. From loving a boy from back home in Michigan to having a secret love affair with a girl. The cut of this song we are releasing with you guys today is different from the original. Though both versions will be available on the album. So, I was in the studio working on the rough cut and my producer Beca was going through some serious shit. So, I was like hey, go give it a whirl. Let it out. She went into the booth and let all of her feelings out and her voice moved me and inspired me." My eyes snap over to Aubrey who is already looking at me with wide eyes. "I told her I wanted her voice on my track. At first, she was like nah dude. But I convinced her and this song is pure magic. Hopefully, everyone can relate to this song in some sense. That's all we hope for." As the they finish they interview I look over at Aubrey.

"Is she saying that Beca is singing this song with her?" Apparently, Aubrey is just as shocked as I am because her mouth hangs open and not a single word comes out. We both sit quietly as we wait for the song to start.

"Alright guys! You're hearing it here first. We have Bad at Love by Halsey featuring Mitchell." The beat finally comes through and the recognition hits. _This is what Beca, Brody, and Mason were working on a couple weeks ago._

"So, Beca is singing in this?" I look over at Aubrey who's look of shock hasn't faded.

"I guess." We sit quietly listening to the song. It's good. Great even. The flow is great. I mean after all it is Halsey. By the time the chorus hits both Aubrey and I are bobbing up and down to the beat. Then I freeze and Beca's voice filters through the speakers on my phone.

 _There's a girl with California eyes_

 _And I thought she could really be the one this time_

 _But I'll never have the chance to make her mine_

 _Because she fell in love with music lines_

 _She's a Georgia girl with an attitude_

 _I'd never tell anyone, but I always thought we'd look so cute_

 _But we both got way better things to do_

 _I always think about her when I'm riding through._

I know there is still more to the song but my mind stops, coming to a grinding screeching halt.

"Did she just…?" I cut Aubrey off with a raised hand. By the time my mind starts to work again the chorus hits sending it into overdrive. Beca's voice carries emotion that I had no idea she held. Her voice pulls deep at my heart strings causing my emotion to swell and crash like a raging sea. If I closed my eyes I know I could see Beca standing behind a studio microphone pouring her soul into each and every word. Eyes closed letting memories flood her brain of who ever she's singing about. The song closes and my eyes are stuck to my phone screen. The next song rolls over and I can't manage to tear my eyes away. "Chloe?" Aubrey's voice snaps me back to reality and I look over at her. I know I should answer her but my brain can't seem to form words because the only thing running through it is the lyrics Beca sang in that song. My brain works over time to try to decipher them but I push away the one conclusion I keep coming to. "Chlo… it's about you." My start rapidly shaking my head.

"No. It can't be. No. Just no." I reach down and grab my phone to turn the music off. The second my fingers wrap around the phone my heart skips a beat in my chest as I see the notification. _Becs: iMessage._ Without a second thought I click it and I'm brought to a long blue bubble.

" _ **Hey Chloe. I just want to apologize. I've been pretty crazy at work the past week. I should've got back with you. I promise I haven't been ignoring you. Well, at first I was then I got talked into recording a song. But that's beside the point. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I fucked up pretty bad and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. You're probably busy and I know I won't hear back from you for a while. But, just know that**_ _**I'm still here if you still want me to be. Call or text me. I'll get the message if I don't hear from you. I love you."**_ I look over to Aubrey who has a look of anticipation on her face.

"It was Beca. She… she wanted to apologize for not getting back with me because she was busy." My eyebrows draw together in confusion. I lock my phone and put it face down on the ground. Sitting still starts to become too much as my heart rate starts to speed up. The song, the text it's all getting to be too much to function with right now. My body is moving before my mind tells me to and I'm up and walking towards the exit.

"Chloe?" Aubrey's voice barely goes unnoticed as my mind starts to reel. I can feel her watching me then I hear her get up and follow me. But I don't care because all I can think of is the quickest way to get to Beca. To talk to her. To tell her I'm sorry to. To tell her I love her and hope that what she song in that song is the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys. This is a big one. But it is the big one. Let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine. I hope I did it justice. Love you all!**

* * *

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Eleven

(Aubrey P.O.V.)

"Chloe! No! It is unreasonable to go to LA right now! It's almost…" I glance down at my watch then back up to Chloe who is emptying her drawers into a suitcase. "…10:30. Let's just sleep on it and if you still think you should go tomorrow morning I will book us a flight out and a room at Jesse's hotel. Just slow down Chlo. Take s step back." My eyes follow Chloe as she freezes in front of the bed, her eyes not leaving the suitcase resting at the foot of the bed. I can here the cogs turning and grinding in her head as she mulls over my words. With a small shake of the head Chloe glances over at me.

"I can't just slow down about this Bree. Not this time. I need to do this. You can stay here tonight and fly out tomorrow if you want but I'm going tonight. This isn't something I can just call her and we talk about. I need to go. Because I don't think I'll get another chance to do this. I'll see her when Legacy graduates next month then what? We fall back into the same routine of calling and texting maybe a FaceTime here or there. I can't do that. Not anymore. Not after she sung a song about me. Not after…" Chloe's voice catches in her throat and she looks back down at the suitcase. "I'm going tonight." A small smile forms on my lips with the determination that Chloe is showing. After all of these years of hiding and second guessing her feelings she might finally get what she wants. I know better than to stand in her way right now because out of anyone in this world Chloe deserves her happiness. Walking over to the bed I start pulling clothes from the suitcase and Chloe cuts her eyes at me sending me a glare that causing my movements to falter slightly.

"I'm helping…" As I start folding the shirt in my hands Chloe's glare slowly fades away. "You should probably call someone and tell them you won't be into work tomorrow. You still that work day tomorrow at the school." The tips of Chloe's hair tickle my nose as she whips her head quickly and turns on her heel to grab her phone from the dresser behind her. A smile works its way on to my lips when I here her whisper 'shit' under her breath. I look over my shoulder at her and send her a smile. "Go. I'll finish in here." With a thankful look in her eyes Chloe walks from her bedroom into the living room. While Chloe goes to call in for work I pull my phone out and start searching Red Eye flights out to LA. A few minutes later Chloe comes walking back in and comes to stand beside me. I glance up from my phone to meet her gaze.

"Thought you were helping." She raises a playful eyebrow at me and I nudge her shoulder.

"We do need a flight Chloe. What did you expect? That when we got to the airport they would just let us on a flight if you told them the circumstances." Chloe shrugs her shoulders and finishes folding her clothes.

"It works in the movies." A laugh works its way out of my mouth and I look back down to my phone.

"Okay Jesse." After scrolling through the conformation page, I look back up at Chloe. "Alright well, we need to be out of here within the hour. Our flight is at 11:45. There aren't any lay overs, so we'd be at LAX about 5:15." Chloe starts nodding her head in deep concentration. I put my phone away and start helping Chloe fold again.

"This is happening…" I glance over at her. Chloe's eyes are glues to the suitcase.

"This is happening Chlo. You're going to get your girl." The corner of Chloe's lip twitches in an attempt to smile.

"My girl…"

Within the hour we have Chloe's bag packed and everything put into the car. The ride to the airport is quiet and I don't question it. I know that Chloe is still processing the whole situation. Trying to wrap her head around everything. So, I quietly sit by her side, playing soft music on the radio and giving her the time she needs. We make it to the airport, through baggage and security. Nothing is spoken from Chloe besides the necessary greetings and answers. Once we get to our gate, Chloe goes to stand in front of the giant window to look at all of the planes taking off. I rest a hand on her shoulder and she turns to look back at me with a small smile.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want any?" Chloe's smile widens at the offer.

"Yeah, uhm a grande Chili Mocha if they still have it. If not then a grande Lemon Bar Crème." With a quick nod I'm off in the direction of coffee. Once I'm out of Chloe's ear shot I pull mu phone from my pocket and click my most recent on my call list.

"Hey babe. Thought you and Chloe would still be out." I fall into line with everyone else in front of the small Starbucks.

"Yeah well, we are out still. Just not where I thought we would be." I look around the airport taking in all of the faces despite it being late at night.

"What do you mean? Why is it so loud over there?" A small smile works on to my lips.

"Chloe and I are about to board a flight to LAX." The line goes quiet and I take the quick second to order our coffee.

"Why are you coming to LA? Babe you don't need to come out here I'll be home in a few." I pay for the coffee and step out of line rolling my eyes.

"No Jess. I'm not coming to LA to see you even though we are definitely going to have a date night when I get there." Turning around I look back at Chloe who hasn't budged an inch since I walked away.

"Then why are you…" Jesse goes quiet and I know his brain is starting to piece it all together. "No way…" My smile widens and I bite my lower lip.

"Yeah way. Beca sung about Chloe in a love song and sent her this super sweet text. So, Chloe is going to tell her everything. I hope you've been right all of these years. Chloe is about to put it all out on the line for Beca and I know she will be utterly broken if Beca doesn't feel the same." I send Chloe a wave back when she turns and waves at me.

"Babe, you know Beca feels the same. You've seen them together. They are connected at the hip. Like magnets. One doesn't move without the other. When I dated Beca, she always went to Chloe. Chloe is her safe spot. Where she can let down her walls and just be. I never had that. There are all of these things that point to her loving Chloe. There is no way that she can't not love Chloe. They're yin and yang. They level each other out. You know it babe." With a slight huff I pin my phone between my head and shoulder to grab the coffee. After offering the barista a smile in thanks I turn back in the direction of Chloe.

"I know. Well, I just wanted to update you. I'll text you when we land, yeah?" I tuck mu coffee in between the crook of my elbow and my stomach to grab my phone.

"Yeah. Love you Aubrey." The words have been spoken thousands of times but the words still cause butterflies to erupt in my chest.

"Love you too Jess." I pull my phone away from my ear and put it back in my pocket. After pulling my coffee from the crook of my elbow I strife over to Chloe. "One Chili Mocha for the beautiful Chloe Beale." When Chloe turns to grab her coffee, her eyes widen much like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh! Yay! They have it!" I sip my own coffee as Chloe takes a big sip of hers.

"I will never know how you like that. Cayenne chili pepper dust and chocolate." My lips slightly curl in disgust as Chloe closes her eyes and savors the taste.

"Don't knock it until you try it Bree." When she offers me a sip my angling the straw in my direction I take a step backwards.

"I'll take your word for it." A real laugh bubbles from Chloe's lips and I can't help but smile. We both fall into a comfortable silence watching the planes until our flight is boarding. With a deep breath I look over at Chloe. "Last chance to back out Chlo." I follow Chloe's eyes as they flick from me to the boarding gate and her lips curl into a big smile.

"Not this time." I smile proudly at Chloe and offer her a hand which she happily takes. We make our way over to the gate.

The flight is spent mostly sleeping and talking over the newest top hits Spotify playlist. We land in LA just after 5:20am. Looking to my right Chloe is passed out against the window so I gently shake her to wake her up.

"Chloe?" She answers me with a hum. "Its go time Beale. Now or never." Chloe's eyes spring open and she snaps up in her seat with a start.

"Were in LA?" I nod my head and Chloe stands up running her hands through her hair. "Let's do this." We get off the plane and I shoot a quick text to Jesse letting him know we landed. After going to baggage claim to get our bags we head out and catch a cab. Chloe gives the driver Beca's address. We throw our bags in the trunk and start our way to Beca's. We fall into another comfortable silence and I look over at Chloe who is chewing on the side of her thumb nail staring out of the window. Reaching over I place my hand on her knee.

"It's going to work out Chlo. I know it. I'm not going to tell you don't be nervous because that would be wrong of me. But I promise it's going to be okay. I promise." Its about a thirty minute drive to Beca's and once Chloe starts to recognize her surroundings I can feel a nervous energy radiating off of her.

"What if all of this is a big mistake? What if I'm just reading everything wrong? What if Beca thinks I'm crazy? What if I go in there and tell her everything and I ruin everything? Bree, what if-" I cut Chloe off with a raised hand.

"You are Chloe Anne Beale. If Beca doesn't feel the same, then she's flat out stupid. You're amazing Chlo. Anyone would be grateful to call you theirs. I've watched you two for years. You're not imagining anything. She feels it to. She has to. Just breath." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as we start pulling into a driveway with a big slate grey house at the end of it. "This is Beca's place?" I look over at Chloe who is nodding her head yes. "Look at me Chlo." She looks in my direction and I send her a smile. "You Chloe Anne Beale, are perfect. Gorgeous. One of the best people I know. Beca is lucky to have someone like you loving her as much as you do." I push a few stray hairs behind her ear. "You've got nothing to worry about trust me." Chloe nods and we come to a stop in front of the house.

"Do I look okay?" I laugh a little.

"Chloe, you look just fine. Now let's go." I get out and I hear Chloe follow suit. I take in the big house and my eyes fall on the wide expanse of beach that sits just behind it. "Not bad Mitchell." The cab driver pulls our bags from the trunk and sets them on the side walk. After paying him I meet Chloe where she's standing on the side of the driveway. "When you're ready." We spend a few minutes standing in front of the house and I know it's just so Chloe can keep her courage up and work through her thoughts. She starts towards the door and I follow her. I can see her nervousness in the way she walks. Her body is ridged and she's wringing her hands behind her back. I watch as Chloe reaches up to knock on the door but quickly jerks her hand back and faces me.

"You know what. Why don't we go to Jesse's hotel and we come do this later? It's super early in the morning. She probably isn't even up." I narrow my eyes at her and send her a small glare.

"No, we are here. You are not going to back out now. We did not fly across the whole damn country, so you can chicken out. You are doing this Chloe. Now are you going to knock on the door or am I?" I raise a challenging eyebrow and Chloe faces the door again.

"Right." Chloe shakes her hands and knocks on the door. After a few seconds of no answer I knock on the door.

"Beca?" I knock heavily on the door again. Just as I'm about to knock again it swings open and I retract my hand quickly. A well toned shirtless guy wearing just jeans opens the door. My eyes snap over to Chloe, whose eyes are locked on this guy. A look of disappointment washes over eyes and I can feel my anger flare a bit.

"Hey Chloe. What are you doing here?" The guy brings the navy blue towel from around his neck and starts to dry his hair. I can see Chloe fall back down to the earth from where ever her mind went. Chloe's jaw sets and fixes her eyes on the guy.

"I could ask you the same. Why are you shirtless, and wet?" The guy lets his tattoo covered arms fall to his sides and lets the towel hang from his shoulders.

"I stayed over. Just got out of the shower." I can practically hear Chloe's teeth grinding together. A flash of jealously crosses her face and I start fearing for this guys life because a jealous Chloe is a deadly Chloe. Memories of Chloe breaking a coffee cup in her hand while talking about Beca and Jesse flash through my mind. Deciding now is the best time to step in I clear my throat.

"We're looking for Beca. Is she in?" The guy looks at me and steps to the side.

"Yeah, come on in." Chloe and I make our way in and my jaw drops once I step in.

"Holy crap." My eyes scan the main floor as we follow this guy in.

"Can I get you and…" I look over at the guy who has stopped talking and he's looking at me with a sheepish smile. "I don't know your name I'm sorry." I offer him a tight lipped smile and I extend my hand.

"Aubrey." He shakes my hand and he draws his eyebrows together.

"Aubrey Posen?" I glance between him and Chloe and raise an eyebrow.

"Does Beca know another Aubrey?" He lets out a small chuckle.

"No. I don't think. She just always refers to you as Dictator Posen." I can't help but smile at that. Knowing that I left such an impact on Beca makes me so happy.

"Yeah, that's me." We fall into a silence, but the guy breaks it quickly.

"Sorry, how rude. I'm Mason. Beca's friend." I nod at him and I look over at Chloe who is sending him the glare of the century. "So like I was saying, do you guys want anything? Coffee? Water? Tea?" As I go to decline his offer Chloe cuts me off.

"I'd like to know where Beca is?" The edge and coldness in her voice is something I haven't heard before. My eyes flick over to Chloe and I swear if looks could kill Mason would be dead. Out of the corner of my eye I see him take a big sallow. Chloe crosses her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow.

"She's uhm…" Mason clears his throat and composes himself. "She's asleep." Without any further question Chloe makes her way to the spiral stair case. "She's asleep in your room!" My head whips back to Mason.

"Chloe has a room?" Mason starts making his way to the kitchen and I follow him.

(Chloe P.O.V.)

As I climb the steps my mind reels. _What the hell? Why the hell did he have to answer the damn door shirtless? He's not even that cute. God! He pisses me off! Why did he stay the damn night? He has his own freaking place._ Once I get to the top of the steps I make quick work of getting to my room. Just as I'm about to open the door I hesitate slightly. Once I open this door everything will change. For the better or for the worst. For a few seconds I think about how much it will cost to get Mason to not mention the fact that Aubrey and I were even here. I quickly shake the thought. _No, I want this._ With a deep breath I open the door quietly. My eyes fall to the brown hair strewn messily across the white pillow case. Beca's face isn't visible because it's buried down under the coral colored comforter. Quietly, I make my way over to the bedside and sit down. I pull back the comforter just slightly, so I can see Beca's face. She has dark circles under eyes. Her eyebrows are drawn together tightly leaving a worry line right between them. Bringing my hand up I lightly run my thumb across it in hopes that it will disappear. Beca stirs slightly at the touch but I don't pull away. Slowly, I move my fingers along the top of her head and weave them into her hair. My eyes fall back on to her face. I smile at the small freckles that are slightly splattered along her nose and jaw line. My eyes trace the small curve of her lips and I can't help but wonder how soft they are and how they taste. Looking back at the worry line between her eyebrows I lean forward slowly and place the lightest kiss on it. I don't move away immediately. Closing my eyes, I try to memorize the way her skin feels against my lips and how her coconut pear shampoo attacks my senses. I pull away slowly but I keep running my hand through her hair.

"Becs?" I study her face looking for signs of her waking up. "Wake up Becs." The only response I get is a small groan and I can't help but let a small laugh bubble out. I change the position of my hand running through her hair so now my nails are scratching her scalp which is something I know Beca loves. "Beca." Once again, a groan is all I get. Sometimes I hate the fact that Beca is such a bear to wake up sometimes. Part of me is thankful she's not waking up right away because that same part of me is not ready for this converstation. I sit quietly running my nails across her scalp waiting to see if there are anymore signs of Beca waking.

" 'mere…Back to sleep Chlo…" My heart swells in my chest when Beca asks me to come lay down with her and blindly reaches for my wrist. But the feeling is short lived and worry takes over because the second Beca makes contact with my wrist her whole body freezes. Hitching quickly. I know Beca is awake because I can see a difference in the rise and fall of her breathing pattern.

"Bec…?" Beca's eyes shoot open and she sits up quickly startling me.

"You're here?!" My eyes search Beca's for and signs of apprehension but all I see is confusion and it slowly breaks my heart.

"Of course." I send her a small smile. Beca starts to lurch forward to hug me but she stops quickly schooling herself. She looks down at the comforter then around the room. I carefully watch her eyes and the confusion that was once there turns into disappointment.

"You're here." I nod again but I remain quietly sitting on the edge of the bed. Beca moves away from me slightly and the slow breaking feeling in my chest turns to a crushing feeling. "We fought. But you came back?" Beca glances me out of the corner of her eye and I can slightly see unshed tears glazing her eyes. "I fucked up but you came back. I hurt you and ignored you…" Beca looks at me directly and the look on her face leaves spiderweb cracks in my heart. The pain that lies in the dull blue eyes I can't seem to pull my own eyes away from sends chills down my spine. The dry laugh that comes from Beca worries me slightly. "For just a second. A second. I forgot. For a second things felt okay in the world again." The tear that had been threatening to fall from the corner of Beca's eye finally falls. I think about reaching up to wipe it away but Beca turns her head away quickly and wipes it. Tears start to form in my own eyes with the fact that Beca is crying once again because of me.

"Beca…" _Spit it out woman! Do it!_ Beca looks over at me with a solemn expression on her face. After taking a deep breath I meet Beca's gaze. "I'll always come back. Always. Yes, you hurt me. But, I hurt you too. I never should've got on that plane the other week. I promised you years ago that I wouldn't let you push me away and I let you. I hurt you so bad. For a while I entertained the thought of you hating me." A look of guilt washes over Beca's face.

"Chloe… I-" I cut her off with a raised hand.

"I know you don't which is why I'm here. Without you to talk to everyday, all day the last two weeks. It killed me. It slowly suffocated me and each day it got harder and harder to breathe." The tears that had been welling in my eyes start to roll down my cheeks. "Beca, I need you in my life. I am so attached to you. I am so sorry for not talking to you and telling you what was going on that night. You are my best friend and without you it hurts. Hurts right here." I place my hand over my heart and wipe the streams of tears from my cheeks. "The second I saw your walls start going up again, pushing me out and away I got scared. You hadn't done that in so long. At first, I thought you were just still hurt but then a week passed and I hadn't heard a thing from you. That's when I knew I messed up Becs. Because we were always okay and all of a sudden, we weren't. Even after that stupid argument at the retreat we bounced back within a few hours. Then one day I thought everything was going to be okay because a call finally went through but then Mason answered your phone and god I could've killed him. I could hear you laughing on his line but he said you were busy. Maybe you were busy. I don't know but a small piece of me died. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't listen to music because I was worried a certain song would play and remind me of you. I couldn't be me. My job suffered. The kids at school suffered…" I take a moment to compose myself and to take in Beca.

She sits in the middle of the bed across from me with tear stained cheeks. Sadness and guilt in her eyes and all I want to do is pull her close and make those things go away. "I didn't like the way I was without you in my life and I never want to have to deal with that again because I don't know if I'll make it through this again." I slowly reach across the bed and take hold of Beca's hand where it rests on her thigh. Lacing my fingers with hers, I pull her over to me. Taking a deep breath I prepare myself for all possible outcomes for what I'm about to say next. "Beca Mitchell, I love you. Like hold a boombox over my head outside of your window on a summer night type of love. Loving you is like sunshine. I laugh harder with you. I feel more like myself with you. I trust you with me… the real me. When something goes right or wrong, or I hear a funny joke, or I see something crazy, you're the first person I was to talk about it with. You don't get annoyed when I text you six times in a row or in all caps or when I find a song at 3am and I just absolutely have to share it with you. I love how you send me songs and tell me that they remind you of me. I love it. I love you Beca Mitchell, and I think I have since I barged into your shower your junior year. I love you so much and that's why I left the other week. Because having all of these feelings and thinking that you're only treating me the way you do because I'm just your best friend. You have been friends with all of the other Bella's the same time as me. But I know you wouldn't take time to plan an entire day to take them to see everything. I've been so scared of my love for you for so long because I wasn't ready to lose you. Then Zoe calling you her girlfriend. I got jealous and I needed to leave. I couldn't have these feelings for you and not say anything yet still remain here. I already was jealous because she was your first date with a girl and I always hoped that maybe. Just maybe, if I was lucky enough. It would be me. But that doesn't matter now because I call the next one if you'll have me." My eyes search Beca's face but it's unreadable and that scares me. With my free hand I wipe away more fallen tears. When Beca breaks eye contact with me and starts to pull her hand away from mine it feels as though my heart shatters in a million pieces. Sending shards of glass through my body. Suddenly, I can't breathe. I can't think. My jaw drops and I can feel a new wave of fresh tears forming.

"Chloe…" Beca's voice sounds like defeat. It makes my throat tighten and a small sob escape my lips. Beca crawls off the opposite side of the bed and ties her hair up in a messy bun after pulling the hair bow from her wrist. Had this been a different situation I would've appreciated the fact Beca was just wearing men's teal American Eagle boxers with white eagles on them and a black sports bra. But instead, I'm preparing myself for the worst rejection known to man. I fight the urge to bolt out of the room as I watch Beca start pacing back and forth in front of the bed because I know she's processing. The pacing goes on for a few minutes then she stops and looks over at me. I feel myself shrink under Beca's unreadable gaze. She opens and closes her mouth then looks away again. The silence gets to be to much so with a false smile I stand from my spot on the bed.

"It's okay. Really. I was expecting something like this. I'll see myself out." I turn to face the door but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn back around and come face to face with a pleading face.

"Please sit back down. I just need a second. Please Chloe." With a tight lipped smile, I walk back over to the bed. Beca stares me for about thirty seconds then cocks her head to the side. "You cannot come in here and say things like this at this time of the morning. You cannot make me think about these types of things this early. Because my brain is shit this early and I need proper brain function to say all of the shit I feel in my feels for you dude. But I do know one thing. I love you too and I think I have for a while. When you look at me you make my heart go ape shit. Like right now I feel like it's going to break out of my chest. But then when you don't look at me it feels like I won't live another minute." I can't help it as a real smile falls to my lips. Beca's lips curl into a smile and she points at me. "That. That right there. Your smile could stop wars, cure cancer, and create world peace. I love it when I give you that smile Chlo." Beca comes to sit down in front of me. "All of those years ago when Jesse broke up with me I should've sat down and thought about what he told me. Because he was so right. Painfully right. I sang a song about you Chlo. But that's beside the point." The frantic expression to explain on Beca's face causes a quiet chuckle to fall from my lips but I sit quietly and let Beca finish because she is telling me everything I've always wanted to hear. Everything I've needed to hear and I didn't even know it. Beca stands and starts pacing again. "You remember when Jesse broke up with me?" I nod my head yes because how could I forget. "God, I can't believe we are having this conversation." Beca stops pacing and faces me where she stands in the room. "Jesse broke up with me because he told me that I wasn't in love with him. That I was in love with someone else. That I was in love with you and he was right. I loved Jesse but not the way I love you." Beca goes blurry with unshed happy tears. Unable to keep this distance between us I stand and make my way over to Beca.

"You love me too?" My voice comes out childlike and I don't care.

"I love you Beale. You went and broke through every wall I had. You became a steady place to let down my defenses and just be me. You became so much more to me than that girl from the activities fair. You helped turn me into the person I never knew I wanted to be Chlo." Beca raises a cautious hand and cups my cheek. The small touch sends my mind into overdrive and the look in Beca's eyes makes my breath catch in my throat. The sadness that rested in Beca's eyes just minutes ago is now long gone and got replaced with that one thing I couldn't name for years. It would be there when we would laugh or when I would catch Beca staring at me with a dopey smile on her face. Beca looking at me with love makes my heart soar and rock off like a firework. Beca's eyes flick down to my lips and I can't help but let them curl into a small smile. Beca meets my gaze and a half smile falls on her own lips. The next two things happen in slow motion. Beca arches her chin up leaving just millimeters between our lips. Then slowly she brings her lips to rest against mine. It's the simplest thing. A kiss, but my world cracked open with a blinding white light. It rocked the world on it's axis, knocking every piece of the puzzle into its place. Wrapping one arm around Beca's waist I pull her as close as I can get her. My free hand tingles its way into the hair below her messy bun. For years I dreamed about this and this exceeded any expectation I had. The seconds turned into minutes or maybe it was minutes turning into seconds but all I know is that I don't want to pull away. But Beca does. She places a kiss on my cheek then nestles her face into my neck. I open my eyes that fluttered closed at some point.

"I love you." Beca's words are mumbles against my neck as she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you too Beca."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm here. I'm here! I'm so sorry. College life sucks. Don't do it's a trap! Just kidding! Do it. But anyway! Back to the important things in life. I'm sorry for the wait. SO, since you were all so patient, I'm giving you all a three chapter update. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to those of you who stuck around and waited on my bum self. So, without further ado here is the next three chapters for Hold Me or Leave Me.**

* * *

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Twelve

(Beca P.O.V.)

 _Don't look up. Don't open your eyes. She won't really be here. You know this is a dream. It was last time. Don't let her go._ My arms instinctively tighten around Chloe. I don't chance opening my eyes because I know this perfect dream land will be washed away leaving me hurting and empty once again. I tilt my head upwards and blindly brush my nose against Chloe's neck. "I love you. Don't go." I feel lips press against my forehead, but I don't pull away. My heart constricts with the perfectness of the situation.

"As much as I love holding you, I should probably go tell Aubrey everything okay. I imagine she is ready to go to Jesse's hotel and sleep." Chloe starts to pull away and I let her, but I keep my hands on her hips. My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline about the fact that Aubrey is here.

"Aubrey is here? In my house?" _Yeah, this is real because Aubrey would not be here if this was a dream._ Chloe raises one eyebrow and nods in confirmation as she struggles to keep her mouth shut as she yawns. "You tired too?'" Chloe gives me a guilty smile. "You and Aubrey can like sleep here for a bit. It makes no sense for her to go sleep at Jesse's hotel when I have a perfectly good bedroom down the hall." Chloe extends her hand to me and I take it as she walks towards the door. Having Chloe's hand in mine spreads a warmth through my body because who would've guessed that they fit as well as they do.

"Then let's go tell Aubrey we can just sleep here." A small smile falls to my lips. "Wait." Dropping Chloe's hand, I run to my room to grab a hoodie to put on over my sports bra. When I reach Chloe again I let Chloe lead me down the steps but I'm a few steps behind. When we reach the bottom of the steps no one is in the living room, so we make our way to the kitchen and soft voices start to filter through the silence the closer we get. Aubrey and Mason are both sat on the kitchen island, both holding coffee mugs, looking at the view of the ocean. But I know Aubrey's is tea due to the string and tag hanging off of the side. There isn't a shred of awkwardness in the air around them and I can't help but give a sly smile. Looking over at Chloe I see she's already looking over at me. Bringing our hands up to my lips I kiss her knuckles before letting her hand go. I instantly miss Chloe's warmth. After hopping up on the counter beside Aubrey, surprising her a little, Chloe works her way between my legs. I smile slightly when Chloe's hands rest comfortably on my thighs because it brings back memories of Saturday mornings in the Bella House before we made our way to practice. "Just make yourself comfortable Posen." Aubrey's eyes flick between Chloe and I before she tries to cover up the forming smile on her lips with her coffee mug.

"Believe me. I will." Aubrey places her coffee mug down behind her then she studies Chloe and I for a few seconds. Her stare isn't judgmental, just observant. "Who would've ever thought Beca Mitchell would wear such cute boxers. Nice." Resisting the urge to run up the steps back to my room for a proper pair of pants. I just give Aubrey a tight lipped smile. I can feel the blush creeping up my neck and along my cheeks. Looking down at Chloe who is tracing abstract patterns on my thigh with a small content smile on her face. Her finger tips leave trails of sparks in their path.

"It's my house Posen. I'll wear what I want." Chloe rests her head on my shoulder then grabs my right hand and laces our fingers together. Normally, I'm not one for PDA but with Chloe it just feels right. It always has. Had this been anyone else I probably would've stood up and got some space but Chloe's hand in mine and her head resting on my shoulder is now officially one of my absolute favorite things. I absentmindedly start tracing my thumb across the top of Chloe's knuckles and I rest my chin on the top of her head.

"Well! I take it things are good here. So, I'm going to order an Uber and head to Jesse's." Aubrey's comment pulls me back to reality. But Chloe beats me to the question.

"Why don't you just stay here Bree? Beca has a free room. Makes no sense for you to go all the way to Jesse's to sleep." I pull away from Chloe slightly and look at Aubrey.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Chloe and I can take my room and you can get Chloe's." Chloe's eyes snap up at me and Aubrey raises an eyebrow and a smirk grows on her lips. Realization hits about what I just said and I mentally face palm myself. After clearing my throat, I let out a nervous laugh. "Or you and Chloe could take Chloe's room and I can take my room. Or if that's not okay either I can go sleep on the couch down stairs. It's pretty comfortable I wouldn-" Chloe leans up on her toes and cuts me off with kiss and I can't help but breathe out a content sigh into the kiss. My mind comes to a grinding halt and my eyes flutter closed. When Chloe pulls away I can still feel her on my lips and I can't bring myself to open my eyes. "I like that." Nodding my head, I smile. "You need to do that like all the time." Chloe lets out a laugh and a chuckle comes from Aubrey. I finally open my eyes and look down at Chloe who is looking at me with so much love it feels like my heart might beat out of my chest.

"Becs. We can share a bed. We've done it before." Chloe kisses my cheek and I can't help it as a smile falls on to my lips.

"Right. Yeah." I look over at Aubrey who still has a smirk on her face. "Shut up, Posen." Aubrey holds her hands up in surrender.

"I said not a word, Mitchell." Aubrey hops down off of the counter and walks over to the sink with her coffee mug. She turns on the water to wash it but I quickly call after her.

"I can do that. Just leave it. Go sleep Posen. Your beauty sleep is wearing off." Aubrey shoots me a glare and I smirk.

"I'm going to ignore that comment for the sheer intent of being able to go sleep." Aubrey leaves the cup in the sink and starts toward the door way in the kitchen but quickly turns around. "I have no idea where I'm going." Chloe moves from between my thighs and heads in Aubrey's direction.

"Come on I'll show you to my room." I hop off the counter and go to wash the cup Aubrey was using. In the distance I hear Chloe and Aubrey talking that's accompanied by a quiet squeal that causes a small smile to fall on my lips.

"So, I take it you and Chloe are a thing?" Mason walks up beside me and leans on the counter beside the sink. I look up at him and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know what we are. She loves me and I told her I love her too. I'm okay to just have her here right now. We don't have to be anything yet. Nothing else matters except for Chloe." I finish washing Aubrey's mug and place it on the dish mat to dry. "She's all that has mattered for a long time and now I know why and I'm never letting her go." Turning around I lean on the counter beside Mason and look out at the beach. "But her home is in Georgia. Not here in LA. She has her job, her kids at the school and I know she won't just up and leave them. Which sucks but maybe things will find a way to work out. Maybe we can do the long distance thing. I don't know." I look over at Mason and his eyebrows are drawn together in concentration and he's looking very intently at the kitchen island. When he doesn't answer after a few minutes I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Mason." He falls back from wherever he went with a slight jump and I look at him with confusion.

"Yeah, sorry. The kids, she loves them. Whatever. This is like completely random but did the Bella's ever post on YouTube?" My confusion grows more and an eyebrow raises at its own accord.

"Yeah, we have our own chan-" Mason cuts me off as he pushes off the top of the counter and drops a kiss on the top of my head.

"Gotta go Beca. Enjoy time with your girl." My eyes track his movements as he moves to get his keys and wallet from the empty fruit bowl on the end of the counter.

"We were talking that is rude!" Mason sends a smile over his shoulder.

"Sorry forgot I have a meeting with Max today." I take a step after him as he starts out of the kitchen.

"It's Saturday! Max doesn't work Saturdays." I keep following Mason as he approaches the door.

"Did I say a meeting I meant golf." Mason turns on his heel and starts walking backwards while facing me.

"You don't golf and its only eight am." I watch as he opens the door and grabs his sunglasses from the small table beside the door.

"Tee time is nine. Catch yah on the flip Becs." Before I can give him a response, Mason shuts the front door leaving me standing there with a dropped jaw.

"What the fuck…" As I shake my head I throw what just happened to the back of my mind to dwell on later. Turning on my heel I head up the steps to find Chloe. Just as I reach the top step Chloe is coming down the hall from her room. "Aubrey all good?" Chloe gives me a smile then wraps me in a hug.

"Yeah, she's fine." Chloe pulls back, and her eyes search my face. A nervous smile pulls on my lips, but it grows into a real one when Chloe places a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so glad I met you." My smile turns into a small smirk. Taking Chloe's hand in mine I start leading her down the hallway.

"Come on weirdo." I lead Chloe into my room, but she stops in the door way taking in my room. Turning around I see Chloe walking over to the floor to mid-ceiling window on the right side of my room. Following behind her, I place a hand on her lower back as I move to stand beside her.

"Bec, this view is beautiful." I look over at Chloe before resting my head on her shoulder, looking out the window with her.

"It's okay. But, I've seen somethings more beautiful." Chloe nudges me off her shoulder slightly.

"Charmer." Moving from Chloe's side I walk over to my chest of drawers and pull out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When I turn back around Chloe is walking around my room looking at the mounted pictures of the Bella's on the walls. I return to her side and hand her the sleep clothes.

"Here you can sleep in these. But I can go get your bag. Do you have a bag?" Chloe absentmindedly takes the clothes as her eyes fall on the large shadow box mounted on the wall filled with vintage vinyl records. Chloe's fingers graze the glass and a small smile quirks on to her lips.

"These are all classics Bec. The Beatles, Yesterday and Today? The last one was sold at auction for over fifteen thousand dollars. These are amazing." Chloe's eyes fall on to me as I'm studying her face. I look away and a smile forms on my lips.

"They were a gift from my boss. He knows I'm a vinyl head." I scratch the back of my neck as my nerves finally starts to show up. "So, the bathroom is behind the stained glass double doors. If you want to shower there are some towels in there or you can just get changed. Whatever you want to do. I'm gonna go work on-" Chloe cuts me off and the slight hurt in her voice causes my eyes to flick over to her face quickly.

"You're not going to sleep with me?" My mouth hangs slightly because let's be honest here, my mind did not go to sleeping when she said sleep with me. I shake my head to cast away those thoughts.

"My brain is awake. Having you show up and tell me you love me was pretty great to wake up to and I'm kind of living off a high right now so, I was going to work on this new mix." Chloe's face falls slightly but she quickly covers it up with a smile. But I see right through it and it tugs on my heart strings.

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll see you in a bit." Chloe turns and makes her way to the bathroom, soon disappearing behind the blue and grey stained-glass doors. With a huff I debate on whether I should actually go finish my new mix for work or if I should stay up here and try to sleep with Chloe. After a few minutes of contemplation, I walk over to the bed and throw back the covers that I know just got made a few minutes ago. Climbing into the cool sheets a shaky sigh makes its way out of my mouth because who doesn't love cool sheets. As I wait for Chloe I look over at the expanse of beach. It's a view I will honestly never grow tired of. The water over here is bluer than it is on the East coast. I couldn't tell you why, but I know I've never seen so many different shades of blue in water. My eyes fall on the small telescope angled at the window. I made a mental note to let Chloe look through it later, so she can see the dolphins.

"I thought you were going to work?" I look over at Chloe walking from the bathroom. A small smile creeps on to my lips as I take her in. I'm pretty appreciative of the fact I accidentally grabbed tight black nylon running shorts instead of another pair even through the oversized Thrasher t-shirt covers them up half way. Patting the side of the bed I shrug my shoulders.

"I figured I could stay until you fall asleep… if that's okay" Chloe's smile lights up the whole room as she makes her way over to me. I pull back the covers for her and she slides in.

"That's absolutely okay." I'm sitting up with my back resting against the headboard, so I slid down further into the bed just enough, so Chloe won't be laying at a weird angle. She rests her head on my stomach then wraps her arms around my waist. "I missed this." Chloe and I haven't slept in the same bed together since the night Jesse broke up with me during my senior year at Barden. Honestly, I've missed it too. Sure, I've shared a bed with other people since then. _No, not in that way. Get your head out of the gutter._ But it was always uncomfortable but with Chloe, it never bothered me. I was never one for cuddling but Chloe changed that. Chloe changed a lot of things.

"Me too…" I can feel Chloe smile against my stomach through my hoodie. Chloe and I fall into a comfortable silence and at some point, my hand makes its way to the back of her head and I start raking my nails along her scalp. A wave of nostalgia hits me, and a small smile falls to my lips as memories of Friday nights spent in my room of Chloe's watching Netflix. We always fell asleep tangled up together with my laptop at the foot of the bed. When I fall back from my reverie I notice Chloe's breath has evened out. I glance down at her face and notice it's relaxed and her lips are slightly parted. I'm unable to stop my smile from widening. If someone had told me I'd be in this position today last week. I probably would've shook my head and told them to fuck off. Reluctantly, I slowly pull myself away from Chloe without waking her. Just as I'm off the bed I grab the pillow from behind Chloe and wedge it behind me, so Chloe is snuggling into the pillow now. I make my last movement and push off the bed quickly. I turn to watch Chloe to make sure she didn't wake up. Butterflies erupt in my stomach as a small sleepy smile falls on Chloe's lips as she burrows down under the comforter and into the pillow.

After making sure Chloe doesn't wake up I quietly put on a pair of Adidas joggers and make my way from my room. My house is eerily quiet, normally there is always something making noise or music playing. Before I head down my steps to the main floor I pull my phone from in between my hip and the waist band of my boxers and open Spotify. I pick a random playlist then put my phone back. The quiet music breaks the silence as I walk down the steps and in the direction of the kitchen. I grab my laptop then head into the living room. I take a seat on one of the big red couches and set my laptop on the coffee table. I pull my phone out, turn off my music, then open my laptop. After opening my music program, I use for work I turn on the TV and go to Netflix, I pick a show called Altered Carbon to have playing in the background while I work. I turn the TV volume down, so I can focus on my work. With a deep breath I begin working on a mix for the Halsey album. Time passes, I'm not sure how much but the mix becomes forgotten and my attention becomes drawn to the show. This show is nothing like anything I've seen. I chuckle slightly. Jesse would flip his shit if he knew I found a show on Netflix I like. As I click the next episode button I finally realize I have watched four episodes back to back. I close my laptop and burrow down into my couch.

"What the heck are you watching?" The sudden voice behind me causes me to jump. I whip my head around to see Aubrey walking into the living room. She has changed into a pair of black leggings and a Barden hoodie I quickly recognize as Jesse's. As she rounds the couch she starts to put her hair up into a messy bun.

"Altered Carbon. It's super weird. But it's pretty cool. It's like based a couple hundred years into the future. They have these things called stacks in the back of their necks that serve as their brains. They're transferrable from sleeve to sleeve." Aubrey's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she sits down. "Their bodies are called sleeves. It's weird. You would have to watch it from the beginning to understand." Aubrey draws her knees up to her chest and she crosses her arms to rest along her stomach.

"Huh… Interesting." I look from the TV then back to Aubrey.

"I can change it." Aubrey shakes her head no and starts watching the show too. My eyes fall back on to the TV again. "Did you sleep okay?" I see Aubrey adjust out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, great actually. That bed is amazing. Thanks for letting me stay I really needed a couple hours to sleep." I nod my head.

"Yeah, no problem. My house is yours." Aubrey chuckles and I look over at her. "Seriously, Jesse told me at lunch yesterday." I see the panic set in Aubrey's eyes but I wave a dismissive hand. "Don't worry. I didn't tell Chloe. That's your place. So yeah, my house is your house." Aubrey's jaw drops slightly but it quickly turns into a smile.

"Of course, he did… Oh, uhm. I texted Jesse and told him I was here. He suggested we do dinner or something tonight. I figured that would be okay. I'd go back to his hotel after dinner and Chloe could stay with you." I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. That's great." A silence falls between Aubrey and I. My attention falls back to the show quickly, but it doesn't stay there long.

"Don't hurt her Beca…" I look over at Aubrey who is looking at me already. Her eyebrows are drawn together, and she has a sad smile. As I go to tell her I won't hurt Chloe she raises a hand effectively cutting me off. "I know. You won't, but it's my job as the other best friend to tell you if you hurt her I will not have a single issue coming by here and kicking your ass so hard you bounce when you hit the pavement. Chloe is amazing. She's amazing with you. I've seen her in other relationships. She puts herself in this box to make the other person like her more but with you Mitchell…" Aubrey looks away and out at the view of the ocean through the giant windows as she shakes her head. "She's the real Chloe. She believes there's always more good than bad in the world. She believes in miracles and fate. I don't want to see that become guarded and her prospective change. Chloe might be this bright ray of sunshine but at some points the sun has to go away. You know she has her bad days. We all do. You know that Chloe has been hurt before. She will put on a brave face, but she will hurt and cry behind a closed door." Aubrey looks back over at me and I can see tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you Mitchell. You have become one of my most cherished friends, but I love Chloe more. I know you won't hurt her. But, I still need you to promise me. Promise me that you won't make her sparkle dull. That you won't make her stop believing in the good in life." My heart constricts in my chest the more Aubrey talks, it becomes painful. My chest and throat tighten so I try to swallow the forming lump.

"Aubrey…" My voice is rough like sandpaper and I know it's from the feeling of tears forming that I kept pushing away. "I love her. I love her more than so much. I would never intentionally hurt Chloe. I used to see in black and grey then she walked into my shower and my world lit up with vibrant reds and blues. I fell in love with the overly perky and bubbly acapella girl." My eyes drift down to my hands and I nervously start picking at the chipping black polish. "I don't know where were going after this weekend. Her home is in Atlanta. My home is here. I can't ask her to just up and leave it all behind. She has her friends, her job, her kids at school. You know she loves them so much. She would be distraught to have to leave them. I can't ask her to do that. But I can't leave here either. This is where my work is. My dad is moving up here to start his new job at UCLA. My roots will be here. I don't know a damn thing about what's going to happen when she leaves Monday morning, but I know that I am so lucky to know she loves me and to have her sleeping upstairs in my bed. It doesn't matter what happens. She will always be my Chloe. I love Chloe and I promise I would never do anything to see her sparkle dull or make her stop believing in the good in life." A tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it quickly. Aubrey's hand comes into view as she places her hand on my knee. When she gives it a gentle squeeze I look up at her. She has a small smile and the look of appreciation on her face. Her own cheeks are tear stained and I can't help but laugh slightly. "I think this the first time I've seen you cry without being enraged." My comment earns a slight chuckle from Aubrey and she pushes my knee.

"You just had to ruin our moment Mitchell, didn't you?" I shrug my shoulders as I look back towards the TV.

"Its my designated job Posen." Aubrey and I fall into a comfortable silence and I a new sense of respect for Aubrey falls over me.


	13. Chapter 13

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Thirteen

(Chloe P.O.V.)

Pulling the covers up higher around my neck I screw my eyes together as a brightness seeps through my eyelids. Trying to ignore the brightness I burry my face into the pillow. A smile falls to my lips as an all too familiar scent fills my nose. _Becs…_ It takes a few seconds the register the events that happened but when it hits, my body bolts upright in the bed surveying the room around me. Pushing my messy bed hair back my eyes fall to the wall mounted pictures of the Bella's through the years. Each picture houses a different memory and it rolls through my mind as my eyes hit it. Looking to the left I notice where the mass amount of brightness is coming from. There is a tinted floor to ceiling window stretching the entire length of the wall. In the right corner there is a small brass telescope and in the right corner there is a long board mount holding three California style long boards. My eyebrows furrow together in confusion because Beca never mentioned the fact she could skate. One is a hardwood bottom with painted palm trees on it, the second is another hardwood design but with the California state flag on it, the last one is made of bamboo and the design on the bottom is of a Man of War Jelly fish etched into the wood with pastel pink outlines.

A small yawn escapes my lips. Instinctively, I look at the nightstand to the right of me in hopes of finding a digital clock. Unfortunately, all there is, is my phone face down and a picture that makes my heart soar. Forgoing picking up my phone I reach for the picture frame. My smile widens at the fact Beca keeps this picture beside her bed. It was taken by Stacie when we were in Copenhagen. It was raining and Beca and I are stuck under a clear umbrella. I remember thinking how much I loved Beca at the time. How I believed that being friends was good enough because there was no chance there would ever be anything more. But look at where we are now. Placing the photo back down I pick up my phone and check the time. _1:32pm._ Five hours of sleep will get me through the day. Looking around the room I remember my bag must still be downstairs because I don't see it. Leaning forward I flop on the bed face down with my legs still crossed. My hair covers my face and I let out a puff of air to blow the hair away. My eyes dart around the room in hopes to find something Beca wouldn't mind me wearing. My eyes fall on to a pair of black Adidas skinny joggers. After a few seconds of contemplation of crawl out of bed and make my way over to the rolling chair in the corner of the room.

I put the joggers on and I relish in the softness of them. I've never been able to bring myself to pay fifty to sixty dollars on a pair of pants. I turn on my heel to look at myself in the wall mounted mirror. After a few minutes of taming my bed head I throw half of it up into a bun on the top of my head. Once deeming my hair good enough, I walk back over to the nightstand and slip my phone into my pocket. My eyes widen at the flag I missed that hangs on the wall behind Beca's bed. My lips instinctively curl into a smile as I take it in. it's a simple black and white American flag that had been rainbow tie dyed. Just below it the words 'We the people' are written in an old style script and just below the bigger font smaller words in a flowing script reads 'means all of us.' I stand and admire it. Beca has become comfortable in what she has become. A sense of pride washes over me as I exit Beca's room with a slight chuckle because the greyscale colors and the industrial feel definitely scream Beca. I close the door behind me and make my way down the spiral staircase. Just as I reach the bottom step the sound of laughter fills my ears and it causes tugs on my heart strings because I instantly recognize the voices.

I follow the laughter into the living room leading me to Beca and Aubrey who are curled up on the opposite sides of one of Beca's couches. I don't recognize the show they are watching but I see a bunch of naked women lined up on walls. All different sizes and races dressed in skimpy clothing. I raise my eyebrow in confusion as one of the women gets grouped by a security guard. With no reaction from the woman it leads to believe maybe they're all very realistic sex dolls. Which is still weird. Aubrey reaches over and tries to cover Beca's eyes but Beca swats her hands away. Beca look over at Aubrey and raises her eyebrows.

"Dude! Chill! It's just a show. I have all the same parts. You have all the same parts. It's not a big deal." Beca looks back over to the TV and Aubrey tries to cover her eyes again.

"What if Chloe knows your watching this? It's a little weird Beca. We shouldn't even be watching this together. That's just…" Aubrey shudders in disgust and my mind switches into overdrive. My mouth is moving before I brain tells it to.

"Are you two watching porn?!" Both Aubrey and Beca's head whip in my direction. Aubrey's mouth opens and closes a few times and it reminds me of a fish. Beca turns back to the coffee table and pauses the show then turns back to me. When the pause screen comes up I see it's just a Netflix show. One of the dirtier ones might I add. My memory jogs and I realize I had seen some of this show. I notice Beca is on the 9th episode. My eyes widen in panic because Beca is watching the end of the season and I don't want the rest of it to be ruined for me. "Turn it off. Close it!" Beca jumps into action and turns the TV off and Aubrey finally managed to speak.

"It's not porn, Chlo. It's some show called…"

"Altered Carbon." Aubrey and I say the name at the same time. "I know. I just haven't watched this much. I didn't want to ruin the end of the season for me." Rounding the couch, I sit in between Beca and Aubrey. I look in between the two of them with a small smirk. "Ortega is hot, isn't she?" Aubrey's jaw drops as her eyebrows nearly disappear into her hair line and a blush creeps up Beca's neck and along her cheeks. I raise an eyebrow as I wait for a response but the only thing I get is Beca clearing her throat. Turning to Aubrey I strike up a conversation.

"So, did you sleep well?" Aubrey smiles then tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah amazing. How about you? I know you needed it." I look over at Beca who is already looking at me with a dopey smile but as soon as my eyes catch hers she looks away to the floor. Her action sends a small ping of hurt and I make a mental note to talk to her later. Looking back over to Aubrey I let out a light sigh with a smile.

"Great. Becs bed is better than the one I have. I was a goner. So! What's on the schedule for this evening? Girl talk and wine night? Maybe we could finish up that show. I'm like in love with it." When an idea pops into my head I absentmindedly start swatting at Beca. "Beca! We NEED to take Bree to The Great White. She would love it." Beca tries to stop my hand and she does. Once she stills it she intertwines her fingers with mine and it sends a surge of butterflies through my chest.

"They only do Breakfast and Lunch Chlo, maybe we can go in the morning if it's alright with Jesse." I look from Beca to Aubrey who just shrugs her shoulders.

"As for tonight," Aubrey starts. "Jesse wants to meet us for dinner at this place called Perch? I think that's what he said it's called. He sent me the directions for Beca to drive us there later. After dinner I guess we're gonna go our separate ways. I'll head back to the hotel with Jesse and you can come back to Beca's. Jesse and I have things to take care of tomorrow, so I might not see you again until our flight out on Monday." As my heart crashes in my chest as the prospect of leaving Beca gives my hand a squeeze. I give her a small squeeze back as I push that hurt away for the time being.

"You have things to take care of with Jesse?" I raise an eyebrow as a smirk falls to my lips. "We're all adults here Aubs, you can say that Jesse is the things you have to take care of. I get it. A girl has needs." Aubrey swats at my knee as she lets out a shocked gasp.

"Chloe!" I can't help but laugh as Aubrey's face flushes with embarrassment and Beca's "Ew dude." Makes it to my ears. The way Aubrey glances at Beca nervously catches my attention. Almost like they're having an unspoken conversation. Aubrey looks over at me with a small smile.

"Well! I think I'm going to get a shower since there are three of us that need showers today and I like hot water so! I'm heading up. Make yourselves at home. Help yourselves to anything in the house. Chlo, make sure Aubrey knows where whatever she wants is." I nod yes and Beca leans across the couch and places a quick kiss on my cheek. Beca leans up a little so her lips are near my ear. "You look good in my pants Beale." Beca's lips brush against my ear as she whispers in my ear and chills roll down my spine. Beca pulls away from me and I'm pretty sure she's announcing her leave but my brain is nothing but TV static. I can feel Aubrey's eyes on me and I can feel my cheeks warm with a blush.

"I know that look. It's okay. A girl has needs Chlo…" I feign hurt as Aubrey uses my words against me.

"Shut up." I turn to sit sideways on the couch so I'm facing Aubrey full on. "So, whatcha want to do? Beca has a pool outside, we can go sit beside it. We can go walk the beach and you can see the dolphins." As I watch Aubrey pull her knees up to her chest I see her eyes searching like she's trying to get her words straight before she starts talking. "What's wrong Bree?" Aubrey looks at me with a small smile.

"We leave Monday Chlo. What's going to happen with you and Beca? I'm happy you two have finally stopped wearing your asses as hats but what's going to happen when you leave? Are you two going to try to make long distance work? I just don't want you to go home and have everything fall apart." My eyes drift down to my hands. Pulling my knees to my chest I take in Aubrey's words. After a few seconds of contemplation, I rest my head on my knees.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind coming out here. It's the opposite of Atlanta. Don't get me wrong I love Georgia, but I think I need to let go. I think I stayed in Atlanta because I was scared that if I finally left Georgia it really meant that the Bella's were over. But in the past couple years I see that's not the case. When we graduated yeah, it was the end for us as a singing group, but it was also the beginning of us as a family. Yeah, I have work and my kids from school that I would be leaving but there isn't really anything else keeping me there. I guess if I were to come out here I would be a little apprehensive because mom and dad live in Florida and I'd be moving all the way to the other side of the country. Mom says she wants me to spread my wings, so I guess it would be okay." I give Aubrey a lopsided smile and Aubrey turns to face me. As she sits with her legs crossed her knees bump my shins.

"I'm sure Beca would love to have you here Chlo. LA is the place of dreams. You can find something here. There's schools you can apply to. You can give acting a shot. Maybe you can talk Beca into signing you and you can sing." I shrug my shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Beca is planning on offering Emily a contract after she graduates at the end of the month. Beca is a strong producer but she can't take on two new people at once. Plus, I don't want to leave you on the East Coast all by yourself. It's one plane from New York to Atlanta. It's four from New York to LA. You'd be too far away from me than I'd like." Aubrey lets out a chuckle then moves to push a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What if I told you I'd be in LA too?" Taken back, all I can do is give a small smile with a look of confusion.

"Wha…" Sitting up, I cock my head to the side slightly. Aubrey's eyes scan my face as she tries to piece words together.

"Jesse got a job offer with Shonda Rhimes. He's going to be doing music for her new show in the fall. We're moving out here. I managed to get at job at Akin Gump Strauss Hauer & Feld Law Firm. I start in August. I have two more cases in New York then I'm done. We're looking at houses tomorrow. Jesse was supposed to do it but since we made an impromptu trip to LA I thought I would join him." All of the new information Aubrey is saying makes my mind move like molasses and her words start to sound like her mouth is full of cotton balls. Aubrey must've noticed the look of confusion on my face and mistook it as hurt because she places a hand on my knee and gives a reassuring squeeze. "I was going to tell you Chlo. I promise. We had this impromptu trip to LA and our weekend got all jumbled. I swear Chl-" I cut Aubrey off with a dismissive wave of a hand. I meet her gaze and send her a small smile.

"I know Bree. It's just… wow." I take a few minutes to process the new information and I can't help but smile. "I'm happy for you. That's great Bree. Really." I lean forward and wrap her in a hug. A realization pops into my mind and I jump away from Aubrey, but I keep my hands on her shoulders. "Wait! Did you say Jesse is going to be working for Shonda Rhimes? The Shonda Rhimes?! Shondaland Shonda?" Aubrey chuckles as she nods her head yes. "Okay. Jesse is my new favorite person now. If he ever needs a stage wife and you don't feel like going to an event with him I volunteer." Aubrey slaps my knee and feigns hurt.

"You'd just throw me to the side just like that? How rude!" Aubrey and I fall into a conversation about the ideal house she wants with Jesse. Time passes and the sound of heels clocking against the hardwood floor draws my attention. Aubrey is the first to look back and her jaw drops. When my eyes fall on Beca my heart lurches up into my throat and starts beating like a jack hammer. She's wearing a cream colored knit thin cotton tunic, dark wash skinny jeans that fit her like a glove, a light brown lightweight leather jacket and nude strappy heels. Her hair is half up half down. Her hair is held up by a black clip. The portion of her hair that is down has natural curls in it. She has Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses hanging from the breast pocket of her jacket

"Crap…" The word slips from my lips without knowing and from the small smirk that flickers on to Beca's lips I knew she heard me.

"Damn Mitchell. You clean up good." I look at Aubrey who is checking Beca's outfit out with a look of genuine surprise on her face. I look back over at Beca who has a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Beca rounds the couch and sits down beside me and I can't help but keep my eyes on her because damn, she looks good.

"Like whatcha see Beale?" Beca raises and eyebrow and her smirk becomes more prominent. The fact that Beca has been a little more forward since this morning makes me curious. Don't get me wrong. I love it. I've wanted this for years, but I was not expecting her to be this forward. Kissing my cheek in front of Aubrey, telling me I look good in her pants which she has never done before, initiating a hand hold. I thought I would have to coax her out of her shell again like I had to do at the beginning of our friendship.

"Maybe." It's a simple answer but I know it gives Beca an answer. Beca looks down at the Fossil watch on her left wrist.

"You two need to go get ready. We need to leave in an hour or we're going to be late. I know your anal about being late Posen." Beca's eyes don't leave mine even though she addressed Aubrey.

"Right." Aubrey pushes up off of the couch "We should head up Chlo." Beca finally breaks eye contact with me as she looks over at Aubrey.

"There should be towels in the bathroom across the hall from Chloe's room. Use whatever you need." Aubrey walks around the front of the coffee table in the direction of the stairs throwing a thanks with a smile over her shoulder. As I get up to follow Aubrey Beca catches my wrist. The slight jerk makes her stumble backwards two steps. Beca's hand on the back of my right thigh steadies me and the simple touch causes tingles to run across my skin. I look down at Beca and she stands up. Her hand moves from the back of my thigh to my hip. I can feel the warmth of her hand through the thin material of the shirt I'm wearing.

"Let me know if you need anything. Just yell." Beca's smirk turns into a soft smile and it makes butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"I will. Thanks." I notice the small flicker of Beca's eyes as they travel between my eyes and lips. Leaning in I place a kiss on Beca's lips. The small contact sends sparks through my being and I have to mentally will myself to not let a small whimper escape. Beca's fingertips dig into my hip slightly as they bunch the material of the shirt I'm wearing. She pulls away first and rests her forehead against mine.

"I love you Beale." Beca's eyes are closed as she kisses me once more.

"I love you too Mitchell." My words are mumbled against her lips and I can feel the slight upward curve of Beca's lips as she smiles. Aubrey's voice ringing across the room causes Beca and I to break apart like we had just been caught making out by our parents on prom night.

"Get a room gals! Or just stop maybe?" I look toward the steps and Aubrey isn't there. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I look over at Beca and see her looking up at the balcony from the second floor. "Come on Chlo. You take the longest to shower so get up here or you're going to make us late. You can kiss later." Aubrey goes back in the direction of the bathroom and a small smile forms on my lips as I feel a blush creeps onto my cheeks.

"She's not wrong." I look over at Beca who has a small smirk. "You do take the longest to shower. I remember a few days where you used up all the hot water in the Bella House after practice causing the rest of us to have to wait a few hours for the water to heat up again." I raise an eyebrow and put my arms around Beca's waist.

"I mean you could've always joined me. You know what they say. Save water and shower together. We would've been doing the environment a favor and all." Beca's face goes blank and her jaw drops slightly. Bending forward slightly I place a quick kiss on Beca's cheek before moving away from her. I make my way up the steps, once I reach the top I look over the balcony railing and see Beca still stuck in her place. I can't help but laugh. My laugh seems to pull Beca from where ever she went because her eyes snap up to me.

"Not cool Beale!" I make my way into Beca's room and notice my bag on Beca's bed _. She must've brought it up for me._ Heading in the direction of the bathroom in Beca's room I put my phone on the counter. The size of the bathroom is pretty surprising. There's a walk in shower with a bench on one side of it. I can't help but wonder where the water comes from because I don't see a shower head. There is an old school clawfoot bathtub on the other side. Noticing the small back speakers in the corners over the room I look for a phone port, so I can listen to music while I get a shower. I notice the port on one of the shelves that house towels, so I walk over and plug my phone up. After a few minutes of debating on a song choice I pick Mercy by Shawn Mendes. The song fills the bathroom and it makes a smile fall to my lips. I strip of my clothes and walk over to the shower. I turn the water on unsure of where it's going to come out. Before I know it, cold water pelts my body and the top of my head. A high pitched shriek makes its way out of my mouth as the cold water washes over my body. In a rush I try to turn the temperature knob as far over as it can go so I can get some warm water. I glance up in the direction of where the water is coming come and see that there is a metal box above me that acts as a showerhead. I've always wondered what these types of showers were like. Soon the glass shower door and the bathroom become covered in steam.

I quickly finish my shower since we're short on time apparently. I grab a towel and wrap it around me before venturing back into Beca's room to find something to wear. Thankfully, I packed some cute things in hopes of staying a few days with Beca. Going for what I know looks good I grab a pair of skinny jean capris with rips in the knees and an off the shoulder white shirt with blue stripes. The shirt is longer in the back than the front and the sleeves come down to my elbows then flare out. I pull out a strapless bra and panty set and lay it on the bed beside my outfit. Making my way back into the bathroom I blow dry my hair and shape it into big loose curls then I pin half of them up in the back while still leaving some long strands in the front framing my face. I apply light make up and a pale peach lip stick. Making my way back to the bed room my eyes fall on Beca who is hunched over her desk looking at what seems to be an email.

"Hey Becs." Beca jumps up nearly hitting her head on the small shelf mounted on the wall above the computer. Beca whips around and faces me and she puts her hand on her chest. Her mouth opens to say something, but her moth snaps shut once her eyes land on me. With a small shake of her head Beca's eyes snap up to my face from where they were on my towel.

"Hi." Beca's eyes roam over my towel clad body and I can't help but feel a little giddy to know that Beca is checking me out.

"See something you like?" I walk over to Beca's bed with my back facing her, but I can still feel her eyes on me.

"I was checking an email… uhm. I'll look at it later. You finish getting ready. I thought you were still in the shower. I heard music. I'm sorry." I pick up the bra and panty set and face Beca to talk to her because don't like talking to people without making eye contact. Beca's cheeks are the color of my hair and she's wringing her hands where they rest clasped together in front of her legs.

"No problem. It is your house Becs. Do what you need." Beca nods her head and I start to drop my towel to get changed. It doesn't bother me that Beca is in here she's seen my naked before. Once when I barged into her shower and a couple more times because we lived in the Bella House together for three years.

"Right, my house… DUDE! Whoa! Wait." Beca's head shoots upward so she's staring at the ceiling.

"Becs you've seen me naked. What's the deal?" Beca turns and faces the wall so her back is to me. My towel hits the floor and I start pulling on my underwear and bra.

"Yeah but like this is different." I let out a chuckle and shake my head.

"How is it different Bec?" Beca scoffs and starts to turn around to face me out of habit but she quickly stops herself.

"It just is. Are you decent?" I turn and grab my shirt from the bed and slip it over my head without messing up my curls.

"Yeah, I'm good." Beca turns and faces me again and her blush as faded. I can't help but smile. it's so cute how Beca gets flustered so easily. I grab my jeans from the bed and start to slip them on. I see something floating around in Beca's eyes like she wants to say something. I don't push her because I know it will come out eventually. Beca's eyes fall to the floor and she digs the toe of her heel into the floor.

"I uhm actually came up here for a reason." I button my jeans then sit on the foot of the bed and pat the spot beside me welcoming Beca a spot to sit.

"Trying to see me naked?" Beca nudges her shoulder with mine and the beginnings of a smile start on her lips.

"You wish." Beca's eyes stay locked on her hands and I can almost hear the gears and cogs grinding in her head as she tries to piece her words together. "What are we doing Chlo?" I know exactly what Beca means but I don't know how to answer her question, so I play dumb.

"Getting ready to go to dinner with Bree and Jesse." Beca looks at me with narrowed eyes. With a sigh I pull her clasped hands apart and take one in mine and place it on my lap. "Honestly, I don't know. I know I love you and I love being here with you. Even if it is just for a bit. I can't ask you to come back to Atlanta with me. You belong here. You've made roots here. I can't take that away from you." I give Beca's hand a small squeeze.

"I can't ask you to move out here with me. You'd have to talk to your dad. I know your mom wouldn't mind. She loves me. But you have the school and kids in Atlanta. Your roots are there. But like you said, I love having you here. It's always fun. You're not on the other side of the country anymore. But I guess we can try long distance. If it gets to be too much I can come out there. I can get Max to transfer me to the Atlanta branch. I'd drop it all for you." Turning to face Beca I give her a sad smile.

"No, we don't need to do that. We'll make it work. We'll figure something out. I actually wouldn't mind coming out here. You're out here. I would drop it all for you too Bec. Yeah, I love my job and the kids I teach but I love you more. So much more." With my free hand I cup Beca's cheek and she leans into my touch. "You're worth it. Dropping everything and moving to be here with you." A half of a smile works itself on to Beca's lips.

"You'd really move out here Beale?" A small chuckle slips from my lips because of the child like tone of Beca's voice.

"I'd follow you anywhere Mitchell. Haven't you figured that out already yet?" My eyes search Beca's and all I see is a shine of happiness. Her deep blue eyes tell me that she means every word she says. Leaning forward I place a kiss on Beca's lips and I can't help but smile into the kiss because it seems like everything I've been wanting for years is finally happening.


	14. Chapter 14

Hold Me or Leave Me

(Beca P.O.V.)

"Come on! We're going to be late! It's Saturday night in LA. Traffic is shitty. You can take pictures later." With a huff I grab the keys to my Lexus and look back at Aubrey and Chloe who are still standing at one of the massive windows in my house. Aubrey has an eyebrow raised with a half smirk and Chloe is winking one eye with smirked duck lips to take a picture. The setting sun behind them brightens the room around them. Aubrey's long blonde beach curls look like molten gold and Chloe's red hair matches the light red shades of the sky. I can only shake my head as they pull new faces. "Girls… take… forever…" I mumble under my breath as I sit on the small step up from the living room floor to the front door. Resting my elbow on one knee and my forearm on the other, I prop my chin up with one hand and with the other I take grasp of my elbow. I watch as Chloe and Aubrey start going through the pictures figuring out which ones go, and which ones stay. With a huff I check the time. "We are officially late." Apparently, Chloe and Aubrey found a picture they liked because Chloe puts her phone away and they start walking towards me. I stand and straighten out my outfit.

"Oh, don't be a grumpus Becs." My face contorts into a look of confusion and I notice Aubrey's does too.

"Grumpus?" Aubrey and I say the word at the same time. Chloe looks us with a face that says 'duh!' Her eyebrow arches up in a questioning sense.

"Grumpy Gus just shortened?" Chloe looks between Aubrey and I. All I can do is shake my head and Aubrey starts walking towards the door. "Come on! You both have to have heard that word before." I follow Aubrey who is now shaking her head as she opens the front door.

"You have been around kids for far too long Chlo." Chloe scoffs at Aubrey's words and I can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Maybe you two haven't been around kids enough then!" Aubrey stops at the end of the walkway and looks at the three vehicles in the driveway. I stop beside her and push the remote start for the Lexus while looking at the three vehicles.

"Why on Earth do you see a need for three cars Mitchell? It's a tad excessive don't yah think?" All I do is shrug my shoulders. I walk over to the Lexus and open the passenger door and Chloe slides in with some remark about being a gentleman, to which I chuckle in response.

"Well, for starters you know that I got that Jeep my Junior year at Barden so that's where that one came from. The Rover is a company car. I drive that to and from work, if I need to travel a bit for a project…" I open the back door for Aubrey and round the car and get in. "Like about a month ago I had a project in San Diego. I travel for a lot of artists, so Max gave me a company car." I push the start button and toss the keys in the console and put my phone in one of the cup holders. "And this one… it's just really pretty and really fast. Plus, who can pass up a Pioneer audio system in a car." A hum comes from Aubrey as she gets comfortable in the backseat. I start making my way out of the drive way. In the corner of my eye I see Chloe grab for my phone in the cup holder.

"Can I?" Knowing that she wants to listen to music I nod my head. Chloe unlocks my phone and I can see her smile down at my phone when she sees my wallpaper. It's a picture Chloe and I took when she was last in LA. We had just finished riding through Rodeo Drive and we drove down to the Santa Monica boardwalk. We were both sitting on the roll bars of my jeep, Chloe has a milk shake in her hand and I have an iced coffee, the stereotypical dog filter on Snapchat is on our faces. I can't help but smile as the memory plays through.

"Is that a picture of you and Chloe on your car gauges Beca?" Aubrey's voice pulls me back to reality and my eyes instinctively flick down to my gauges to look at said picture.

"Yeah, and?" I look at Aubrey in my rearview and she has a smirk on her lips.

"Nothing it's cute." I only hum in response and I can feel Chloe smiling over at me and I'm thankful for the fact she can't see the blush creeping up on my cheeks. Soon the sound of Say Something by Justin Timberlake and Christ Stapleton fills my car and I take off down the road. We're easing through the streets of LA as the song makes its way into my soul. My thumb is tapping on the steering wheel and my head is bobbing to the beat of the song. My breath catches in my throat as the sound of Chloe singing with the song reaches my ear. Her voice blends perfectly with the two voices coming through the speakers. Out of the corner of my eye I see her looking out of the passenger window watching our surroundings pass as she absentmindedly sings along. A smile twitches on to my lips because of how such a small thing she's doing is making me feel so happy. Chloe's fingers are dancing across the console and mine start to itch for their touch. Slowly, I move my hand from where it rests in my lap and I slip my hand under hers intertwining our fingers. Chloe's eyes meet mine and I raise my eyebrows asking if it was okay to do this. A heart stopping smile breaks out on Chloe's face as she nods her head yes. I look back toward the road and pull Chloe's hand into my lap and give it a small squeeze. Within twenty five minutes we were pulling into a side street beside the restaurant. After turning my car off I slip my phone into my back pocket and get out. Chloe, Aubrey and I walk around to the front of the restaurant and I look over at Aubrey who is looking down at her phone.

"Is Jesse here Posen?" After tapping a few buttons Aubrey looks up at me and nods her head.

"Yeah, he said head upstairs and tell them were here with Jesse Swanson. He said we're eating out on the patio tonight." Aubrey sticks her phone in the back pocket of her white capris and looks between Chloe and I.

"Cool, lets jet." Aubrey starts leading the way and Chloe follows behind her. I contemplate on taking her hand, but I don't because I don't want to seem too clingy, especially after holding her hand the whole way here. I follow behind them and I take in the atmosphere of the lower level. It's set up like a dive bar but fancier. A couple nice tables and a few spots at the bar. We work our way through the crowd towards the sign that points up a flight of steps. I see Aubrey talk to someone dressed in Khaki pants, a white button up and a silk olive green tie but I can't hear what she says because of the insistent buzz of everyone down here talking. The guy ushers us up the steps that lead to an open patio that shows off the tall buildings of LA. There's a slight atmosphere change when we reach the roof top. It's a bit more laid back but still classy. We weave our way to the furthest corner of the patio where there is a table and chairs right beside the railing that's set back in a small cove of palm trees that have Christmas light wrapped around them.

Aubrey is the first to spot Jesse who is standing facing the view of the city with a bottle of Miller Lite in one hand. He's wearing merlot red colored pants and a grey button up that is tucked in. Aubrey calls for him and he turns on spot. When his eyes hit her a bright smile breaks across his face and I can't help but smile because I'm glad he found someone who loves him the way he deserves. He wraps his arm around Aubrey's waist and pulls her in for a kiss then dips her down. A cat call falls from my lips which causes Aubrey to pull away slightly laughing and I can ear Chloe giggling beside me. My eyes float over in her direction and she's already looking at me. Leaning towards her I put an arm around her waist and pull her to me.

"Love you Beale." Chloe turns to face me, and she has a light smile on her face. The Christmas light wrapped around the palm trees make her blue eyes sparkle like pools of aquamarine and I swear in that moment I have never seen a person more beautiful. The wind whips her hair around her face and I push a few strands behind her ears then move my hands to cup her cheeks. "God, you're so beautiful." The words slip out of my mouth before I knew it and for a second it felt okay but then Chloe's eyes drop to the ground like she's embarrassed. The small action sends a ping of hurt through my chest, so I drop my hands from Chloe's cheeks to let them hang by my side. At the loss of contact Chloe looks up at me with her mouth open to say something but Aubrey cuts her off.

"I'm so happy you took those ear monstrosities out Mitchell." I turn to look at Aubrey and she has her phone out like she had just taken a picture of Chloe and I. Without out chancing a look at Chloe I step out of her personal space and make my way over to Aubrey and Jesse.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you got that stick out of your ass Posen." Aubrey scoffs and Jesse has to bite back a laugh as well. My eyes fall on to Jesse and he sends me a cheesy grin and wraps me in a hug.

"BECAWW! I missed you." I try to fight from Jesse's embrace and he lets me go with a small chuckle.

"Dude you're going to give me coodies or some shit." Jesse sends me a look like he needs to talk to me, so I look at Chloe who has made her way to Aubrey's side. "I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" Chloe gives me a small smile and places a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Yeah, surprise me." I give her a small smile and Jesse and I head off to the bar. I can feel Jesse's eyes on me, so I let out a small huff because I know where this is about to go.

"Alright Swanson, ask away." Jesse and I reach the bar and we lean against it waiting for the bartender.

"So… you and Chloe?" I watch the bartender make a drink on the opposite side but then my eyes flick down to a menu to figure out what to get Chloe.

"Just cut straight to the hard stuff huh? No hey how yah doing?" Jesse nudges my shoulder with his as he chuckles, and I look over at him.

"I just saw you yesterday Beca. So yes, were going right to the hard stuff." I turn around and lean against the bar and I see Aubrey and Chloe. Chloe's eyes meet mine for a second and offers me a smile then Aubrey pulls her attention back.

"You were right Jesse." I see Jesse's whole body whip in my direction but he doesn't say anything because there's more coming. "I do love her. I loved her back then and I just didn't know it. Or I knew it and I just wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet. I think we're going to do this." I look over at Jesse and meet his wide eyes. "I think she agreed to moving over here with me. So, thank you Jesse. For freaking me out all those years ago and making me second guess myself. To push myself to figure out who I was and who I wanted to be." The bartender makes his way over to us finally.

"What can I get you guys?" Jesse and I turn around and I glance down at the menu that lays on top of the bar. Once I decide on what I'm going to order Chloe I pull my phone out and hand the bartender my credit card from behind my phone.

"Can I get a Midnight in Paris and a sixteen ounce Bud Light?" The bartender nods his head and takes the credit card. "Leave an open tab. I've got anything this guy and his fiancée wants." The bartender hands me my card back and I put it away.

"Beca, you didn't have to do that." I look over at Jesse and shrug my shoulders.

"It's the least I can do for you and Aubrey. Chloe and I would still be doing god knows what if it wasn't for you two. So, let me do this. Please." My words come out sincere and I know Jesse knows I mean it. Without questioning it Jesse gives me a small smile then turns to the bartender and gives him his order. Once he's done the bartender goes to fix the drinks and Jesse turns to face me.

"Thanks, Beca." I nod my head. "So maybe the best friend really does get the girl in the end of the movie." I turn around and look at Chloe and Aubrey through the crowd and a smile falls to my lips. Chloe has her head thrown back laughing and Aubrey is hunched over laughing with her mouth covered.

"Maybe. We both got really lucky Swanson." I glance over at Jesse and he's watching Aubrey with a dopey smile on his face.

"Yeah, we did. Even though we didn't work out Beca…" Jesse turns to face me, and I can see sincerity in his eyes. "I'm glad we were still friends in the end and I'm glad that I'm going to be able to share this experience with you." Nudging Jesse's shoulder with mine and the bartender makes an appearance again and leaves the drinks for us on the bar.

"You're so weird Swanson…" I turn to grab my beer and Chloe's drink and Jesse turns to grab his and Aubrey's.

"Yeah, well. You love it." A small chuckle makes its way out as I move away from the bar and Jesse follows me.

"Come on yah goof." Jesse follows behind me as we weave our way through the patio tables back towards Aubrey and Chloe. We're about ten feet from the table and Chloe notices us and begins waving us over. We get to the table and Jesse and I sit side by side in the chairs opposite of Chloe and Aubrey. "We have gifts of alcoholic beverage." I slide Chloe's across the table to her then lean back in my chair and take a swig of my beer. I watch Chloe as she takes the first sip of her to see if she likes it. When Chloe gives a small upraise of her eyebrows and a hum of appreciation I know I did good. Looking over to Jesse I see he's watching for Aubrey's reaction. "What did you get her?" Aubrey takes a sip and a look of approval spreads across her face.

"Something called Penicillin." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and apparently Chloe read my mind because she steals the question right out of my mouth.

"Like the medicine?" Jesse shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of his whiskey.

"I guess." Aubrey places her empty glass on the table and gives Jesse a smile.

"Well, it tastes fabulous. Good job babe." My eyes go wide at the now empty glass because I know if Aubrey is going to keep this up she's going to be on her ass in no time. We fall into a lull of conversation mostly around Jesse and Aubrey telling us about their prospects of getting ready to move out to LA and how many movie stars Jesse has met. Chloe questions Jesse about who he's going to meet once he starts working for Shonda Rhimes. Leaning back in my chair I take a sip of my beer and a content smile falls to my lips. Sitting on this roof top with three of my favorite people on a Saturday night drinking. Sure, we did things like this back at Barden. But things are different now. We're older. We know who we are. We're not kids anymore. The time passes quickly once we order dinner. A couple of hours spent reminiscing and planning for the future and time seems to slip away. We're no longer sitting around a table. We've moved to one of the firepits nearby. Chloe and I are sat side by side across from Aubrey and Jesse. Aubrey is being attacked by a fit of giggles due to the four drinks she's consumed, and her laughter is contagious. It hits Jesse, then Chloe, and finally me. I couldn't tell you what we're laughing at but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with cheese. Chloe leans into me as she laughs, and she rests her head on my shoulder. Blue eyes flash up at me under heavy eyelids and I can tell Chloe is getting tired. Pulling out my phone I see its close to midnight. Knowing Chloe has already had a long day I lean down slightly so my lips are just by her ear.

"You ready to get out of here? I can see how tired you are." Chloe nods her head slightly and my lips brush against her ear.

"Yeah, lets go." Turning back to Aubrey and Jesse who are in their own conversation I clear my throat and get ready to stand up.

"We'll were going to get gone. Chloe has had a long day and I think the alcohol she's had has only made her tired." I stand and reach a hand out to Chloe to help her stand and she takes it with a gracious smile. Looking over to Aubrey and Jesse they are curled into each other with satisfied lazy smiles on their faces. Aubrey whispers something in Jesse's ear and I can tell by the small upraise of his eyebrow it's nothing I want to know about. Jesse looks over at me and meets my gaze.

"Yeah, we're going to head back to my hotel." Aubrey stands and makes her way over to Chloe and gives her a single arm hug and wishes her good night. She then turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Make good choices." I open my mouth to say something in return, but nothing can come to mind because I have no idea how Aubrey meant that though I'm sure something sexual is implied. I watch as she turns back to Jesse and takes his hand and he stands for his spot and starts to follow her. Jesse throws a good night over his shoulder to Chloe and I before they disappear into the crowd. Turning to Chloe I pull her to me with the hand that is holding hers.

"You ready to go Beale?" Chloe wraps an arm around my waist and smiles.

"Yeah, lets go home." Hearing Chloe call my house home makes my heart fill with happiness. Chloe and I wade through the crowd leading down to the steps to take us back downstairs. Our hands never leave from their grasps as we finally make it out of the restaurant. Once Chloe and I reach my car we get in and start heading home. Midnight traffic is still heavy but it's not as bad as day time traffic. Chloe connects her phone to the Bluetooth in my car and Hard To Do by Gavin James fills my car. It's a slow melody with acoustic guitar and it makes you feel happy. It's good song. Chloe's voice filters through the sound and she harmonizes with the voice.

" _ **But I need you more than I ever want you.**_

 _ **It's such an unnatural thing we do.**_

 _ **When falling in love is such a hard thing to do."**_

I glance at Chloe out of the corner of my eye and she has slipped her heels off and has her feet on my dash. Her head is lolled back, and her eyes are closed. Her fingers are tapping one knee cap to the beat of the song. Chloe hits the notes so effortlessly and honestly, I've worked with artists who would be jealous of her skill. Looking back at the road I let my mind be carried away as I keep driving to my house. The ride home is quicker than the ride to the restaurant. I pull into my driveway and throw my car in park. After untwining my fingers from Chloe's, I turn my car off and make my way out of the car. I meet Chloe on the other side of the car and she takes my hand again and pulls me closer to her. Chloe rests her head on my shoulder as we walk to the house and the only time we part is when I have to unlock the door. Once I do Chloe and I make our way into the house. After slipping off my jacket I put it on the railing of the steps.

"You okay there Chlo?" When I turn around I see Chloe leaning her back against the door with her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face. Her eyes open and they are a clear and sparkly blue.

"Yeah, I'm just in a really good mood. Today was amazing. Tonight was amazing." Chloe pushes off the door and walks in my direction. "You're really full of surprises Bec." Chloe wraps her arms around me and nestles her head into my neck. Leaning down I rest my head against hers as I wrap my arms around her.

"You're not so bad yourself Beale." I can feel the up pull of Chloe's lips on my neck as she smiles. The slight movement of her lips cause goosebumps to break across my skin.

"Really, I never thought we would be here. Like with you loving me back." Chloe pulls back, and her eyes meet mine. "I always though it was some pipe dream. I always wondered what it would take for you to love me like I love you. But you do, and I don't think my mind has wrapped around that yet. Things with you feel the same and different at the same time. The kisses, the I love yous, all the hand holding. I never thought I would have that with you and if I was ever lucky enough I thought I would have to coax it out of you like I had to coax you into being friends with me. But you've surprised me. I love you so much Beca." Chloe's emotion comes out in her voice and I can hear it tightening just slightly which means she's holding back tears. Raising my hands, I cup her cheeks and kiss her forehead.

"Why make it more complicated than it is. We already got the friends part down, so I figured why did anything have to change. Maybe the Bella's were right, we've been a couple all along. It doesn't feel different, just kisses and I love yous added to the mix I guess. It feels right with you. All of it." Chloe leans in and places a kiss on my lips. There's nothing rushed about it, but I can feel everything Chloe is putting into it. One of my hands move from her cheek to the back of her head and my fingers curl into her hair. I pull away slightly, but Chloe catches my bottom lip between her teeth and it sends sparks shooting through my body. My hand instinctively fists Chloe's hair tighter and a small whimper escapes Chloe. Her eyes meet mine and they have darkened. They're no longer a bright blue, they're more like a denim blue. There's a glint of something primal in her eyes and it starts to short circuit my brain. Just as I go to kiss her again a voice from behind us startles me.

"Beca?! You home?! I heard your car." Chloe jumps, and I whip around to meet the voice. Mason is walking from the kitchen wearing a USMC hoodie and basketball shorts. His presence startles me slightly but it's something I've grown accustom to since he's my neighbor.

"Dude the fuck? Have you been here the whole time?" I look over at Chloe and I see something shift as her jaw sets. "Sorry, he lives next door…" My words are in a whisper and I see Chloe's feature harden just a tad.

"Nah, I heard your car. I let myself in through the kitchen." Turning back to Mason I feel my anger start to bubble.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do that next time. Use the front door like a fucking normal person?!" Mason stops in his tracks at my tone.

"I definitely interrupted something." I have to mentally stop myself from growling. "Look, I'm not going to stay long but can we talk." I'm two seconds from biting his head off and I start moving in his direction.

"It couldn't have waited until tomorrow or something?" Mason's eyes widen as my voice raises.

"It's about Chloe." I stop in my tracks and my mind comes to a grinding halt.

"What do you mean it's about me?" Chloe's voice comes out with an edge and Mason's eyes flick from me to her then back to me.

"Can us three talk? Just five minutes. I know it's late but it's important." I let out a sigh then look back at Chloe. Her eyes are set on Mason much like a predator looking at it's prey and she could leap any second. When I look back at Mason he's holding a large envelope out.

"Five minutes." Mason visibly exhales and turns to walk back into the kitchen and Chloe and I follow. Mason takes a seat on the counter and Chloe sits in one of the bar stools and faces him. I walk over to the fridge and grab two bottles of water. After handing once to Chloe I sit down beside her.

"Okay first, I'm just going to make the general comment I'm so happy you two are finally doing what you're doing. Heart broken Beca is worse than pining Beca." As I'm about to say something Mason holds his hand up signaling he's not done. "But there's a dilemma. Chloe…" Mason looks over at Chloe and I take a sip of my water while watching the interaction. "You live in Georgia… and Beca lives here… it complicates things. So maybe I can interest you in coming to LA." My eyebrows disappear into my hairline and I watch as Mason hands Chloe the large envelope. "I know you will be leaving a lot if you do decide to come out here. But you would be gaining so much more. You make Beca happy and seeing Beca as happy as you make her is all I want for her in this life. I want to see my friend find all the happiness she can get. And you're it. I would do anything to make sure Beca is happy. It's what friends do. So, I pulled some strings…" Mason gestures to the envelope with his eyes and Chloe starts opening it with confusion written across her face. "Inside of that oversized envelope. You will find two options, one being a recording contract with the label Beca and I work with. You would be working with me unfortunately since you know Beca is planning on bringing on Emily Junk once she graduates from college…" My eyes snap to Mason and I know he already knows what I'm wondering. "When Beca mentioned something of long distance I knew it would be no good. Don't get me wrong, if anyone could do it would be you two. So, I called my boss when I left here with morning. We met at the office and stalked the Bella's YouTube page. He loved you, so he said if I felt like you would be a good addition I should take a chance on you. So, I am…" I look over at Chloe whose eyes are wide looking down at the stack of papers in her hands. Her mouth is hung, and she looks much like a deer in headlights.

"I would be working with you?" Chloe's eyes don't leave the papers as she talks.

"Yes, but Beca could come in and help out if you wanted. I would be your producer. But Beca could still hang around and help with Ideas. I wouldn't take you away like that from her…" Chloe nods her head and I look over at Mason who is watching Chloe with skeptical eyes.

"What's option two? You said two options." Mason looks at me as I speak, and he clears his throat.

"There should be a second packet in there… it's for a music teacher job at Brentwood Private School. My sister is the dean and the music teacher is pregnant and they need a teacher. Of course, you'd need to go in for meetings and what not, so they know you are adequately trained. So, in theory you'd just have to get all your records from Georgia sent here and you'd have a job…" My mind goes blank at the second option. It's all too much to take in at once. The kitchen fills with silence with the occasional page turn from Chloe. "You don't need to make a decision right now. Take your time. Just let Beca know and she can tell me…" Chloe doesn't meet his gaze and just keeps looking at the contracts with an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm going to go… and give you some time." Mason hops off the counter and starts toward the kitchen door leading back out to the back deck.

"I'm going to see Mason out…" My words are directed at Chloe but she's too engrossed in her reading to answer. I follow Mason out of my house and he stops and turns to face me. With a sigh he runs his hands through his hair.

"I know Beca. I overstepped. I don't need a lecture. Tell Chloe she doesn't have to take any of the jobs. I just wanted to help. I hate seeing you sad and if using all of my favors makes Chloe come here for you then I don't mind. Everyone deserves happiness Beca. Even your grouchy ass." Mason's voice gains an authoritative edge as he keeps talking and he crosses his arms across his chest. Walking over to the railing of the deck I lean against it and face Mason.

"I wasn't going to lecture. I don't even… I can't wrap my head around what you just did… it's just I…" I run my hand through my hair and let my mind wander for a few seconds as I try to find the right words. "I've never seen Chloe that stunned. Like she hadn't picked her head up since you handed her that contract. I don't know what to say or how the proper way to respond is…" Mason untenses and walks over to me and stands beside me. "I don't know how you managed to do it. But I think you just offered Chloe the world…" I look over at Mason and he's looking out at the ocean.

"I just want you happy Beca and I don't really think Chloe likes me so hopefully me doing these things for her will score me some brownie points or something. But you know Chloe is talented already. It took Max thirty seconds of listening to Chloe. There was a video of the Bella's running scales and Chloe was leading. He knew, and I did too. Chloe can be something in this world. The teacher gig was all about timing. Rae said that her music teacher isn't coming back in the fall after she has this baby and Chloe would be a good fit I think. You can think I'm doing this as a favor to you and I kind of am but Chloe's talent stands on her own. I would've picked her up on the street and helped her become the star she deserves to be. But the decision is hers. She doesn't have to take either offer. But they're there." I can't stop the smile that breaks out across my face at Mason's words. He's right Chloe does have talent and she will make it in this world if she wants to be a part of it. Nudging Mason's shoulder with mine I lean into him slightly.

"Thanks nerd. It means a lot to me that you went out of your way to try to get Chloe here. Actually, I think she is coming this during the summer. We talked earlier, and she said she would love to be here. So, you definitely just took care of the job hunting process." Mason chuckles slightly and we fall into a comfortable silence.

"You should probably go back in there. She's going to combust because her mind is reeling so much." I look over my shoulder at Chloe through the glass and I can't help but chuckle. Chloe has a slight smile on her lips and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She's no longer holding the documents; her eyes are flitting around like she's finally absorbing everything.

"Yeah… I'll let you know what she decides." I start back away towards the door and Mason turns to leave.

"Thanks. I'll catch yah on the flip dude." Mason starts down the steps to the little walk way from his house to mine.

"Seriously, thanks Mason…" Mason looks over his shoulder and sends me a half smile then starts on his way home. Turning on my heel I go back into my house and look at Chloe who finally meets my gaze. Her eyes are wide, and her smile has grown. "Hey, you okay?" Chloe shakes her head in disbelief and she chuckles slightly.

"Is this real? Like did this really just happen. I mean is this an alcohol induced daze…" A smirk works its way on to my lips as I go to sit beside Chloe.

"It happened. It's real. All of it." Chloe turns to face me, and her smile grows impossibly bigger.

"I have no idea what to think. This type of thing only happens in movies. How am I supposed to decide?" Chloe's wide eyes search my face and I take her hand.

"Well, think of it this way. You can either mold the minds of the next generation or impact it. Either way it's a positive influence because you are amazing. But you need to talk to Aubrey as soon as possible." Chloe's face falls slightly, and confusion settles in her eyes.

"Of course, I'm going to talk to Bree. She's my best friend. It's like her job to know these things." I start shaking my head no and give Chloe's hand a squeeze.

"No, you need a good lawyer to look over those contracts. Make sure everything is okay for you and what you want." Chloe's face drops for a second and I can see the glisten of tears starting to appear in Chloe's eyes. "Hey you okay?" Chloe waves a dismissive hand and sniffles.

"This can't be real. It's all to good. This has to be a dream. I'll wake up and it'll all be gone. I'll be back in Atlanta with an empty wine bottle on my bed side table. Without you. Without these amazing opportunities. This can't…" Chloe's voice cracks as she speaks, and it goes right to my heart. The pain in her voice sends tendrils of hurt through my body. A tear rolls down Chloe's cheek and I wipe it away as I cup her cheek.

"It's all real Chloe. You're here with me. You have these great chances to change your life at your fingertips. The world is yours. You just have to grab it." Chloe's watery blues meet mine and I give her a small smile. "I love you Chloe Anne Beale." I place a quick kiss on her lips and I pull her in for a hug. After a few moments Chloe pulls back and I wipe away the tears that escaped.

"So, like, I could be famous?" I can't stop the laugh that comes out and Chloe's smile becomes genuine.

"You can be whatever you want Beale." Chloe leans forward and kisses me. I can't stop the sigh that comes out because of the perfectness of the moment. Having Chloe here in LA with the possibility of this being a real thing. Even though we're undetermined about what we are it doesn't matter. Because I love Chloe, she loves me and none of the rest matters.

* * *

 **AN: Okay guys! I hoped you enjoyed this. I wasn't so sure how you guys were going to take this one. But let me know. Tell me what you love and what you hated. If you have any ideas you wanted drawn into this story leave it in the reviews and I will work it into the story. Also, you guys get to decide Chloe's path. Does she become famous or does she go back to teaching. Let me know what you all want to see. Thank you all once again. You are all amazing and make writing worth it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you all are okay with the career choice. There were more votes for this path so I stuck with it. I hope you guys enjoy this one! It's kinda choppy in my opinion but it'll do. Let me know what you think. As always, thank you for reading it means a lot to me. Love you all!**

* * *

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Fourteen

(Chloe P.O.V.)

"Bec? Bree will be here in a few. Are you sure we aren't going to disturb you?" I walk down the steps to Beca's in house studio and Beca turns around in the rolling chair.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine. I promise. I just want you to be able to focus so I'll make myself busy for a bit." Beca stands and makes her way over to me. "This is an important decision for you Chlo. I want you to take your time. If you don't think you can answer after talking with Aubrey, you can take as long as you need. There's no wrong choice. You're going to be great." My heart nearly explodes in my chest at the amount of love in Beca's voice. I loosely drape my arms around Beca's neck.

"I love you Beca." Beca moves a hand up and tucks some of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you too…" The sound of the front door opening and closing makes its way down the steps.

"Beca?" Jesse's voice rings out in the house. "Chloe?" Aubrey's voice follows, and they seem to be getting closer.

"Down here!" Beca and I both shout at the same time. Aubrey and Jesse make their way to the steps and come into our eyesight. "Hey guys." Aubrey and Jesse meet us at the bottom and Beca clears her throat.

"Alright… so Aubrey and Chlo. You two can go upstairs make yourselves comfortable to do what you need." I watch as Beca walks over to the entertainment system in the corner of the room that holds three gaming chairs, a black leather couch, a 70 inch 4k flat screen tv and an Xbox console. Beca picks up one of the games and tosses it to Jesse. His eyes go wide, and he looks back up at Beca. "We've got a war to win." I take a glance at the game and see it's the new Call of Duty World War Two. Jesse pivots slightly and places a kiss on Aubrey's cheeks.

"I'll see you later babe." Jesse moves over to Beca and they start talking about the game. Aubrey looks over at me with confusion on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" I take Aubrey's hand and I lead her up the steps to the kitchen.

"You want some wine? I need wine for this." I drop Aubrey's hand and she sits at one of the bar stools. When Beca and I got up this morning we went to the store after we decided we'd invite Jesse and Aubrey over. Mainly so I can talk to Aubrey. So, after they looked at houses this morning they said they'd stop by. I grab the bottle of wine from the fridge I picked out at the store and grab two stemless wine glasses from the cabinet.

"You're scaring me Chlo." Aubrey watches me as I walk back over to her. I place the glasses side by side then pop the cork and pour wine into the glasses. After putting the bottle back down I grab the glasses and come to sit beside Aubrey.

"You remember Mason?" Aubrey takes a glass of the pink Moscato and nods her head. "Well, he works with Beca." Aubrey opens her mouth to say something, but I raise a finger cutting her off. "He stopped by last night when Beca and I got home. Beca had told him what happened yesterday morning. He didn't want to see Beca struggle with a long distance relationship so he pulled some strings to get me to stay here." I take a sip of my wine and grab the envelope Mason gave me last night from the counter behind me. "I need you to look over these for me. Beca said I should get a lawyer to make sure everything is okay and you're the best one I know." I hand Aubrey the envelope and she pulls out the two contracts. She places the envelope down and scans the first page.

"Why am I looking at a recording contract from United Recording? You're a teacher. Whose contract is this? Why is Mason giving it to you? I'm sure there's a better lawyer the company has to look over contracts for him." I adjust in my seat nervously and I flip the page and point out my name at the top of the page.

"It's for me. Mason wants to sign me. He wants to produce music with me." Aubrey's face falls into a serious one.

"What?" Aubrey's eyes snap over to the contract and she starts scanning through page after page. Just as she finishes the fourth page her eyes snap over to me and her mouth hangs. Her eyes scan my face and her eyebrows raise. "He wants to make you famous? Chlo! This is… how… Mason did… Wait… You're a teacher." Reaching over I pull the second contract out from behind the first.

"He knows that. His sister is dean of one of the private schools around here. They have a music teacher opening this coming school year." Aubrey looks over the first few pages of the contract. "He gave me options, but I don't know what to choose. Both of them are amazing opportunities but it's an impossible choice." Aubrey looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Okay just like…" Aubrey puts the contracts down and raises her hands. "I need to…" Aubrey closes her eyes. "You're really moving out here? Like one hundred percent." Aubrey looks over at me and I nod. "Okay, lets think about this in a financial way... Brentwood is offering you a starting salary of sixty three thousand a year… Mason is offering three hundred and seventy thousand off the bat." Aubrey flicks through the contract and stops on a page then scans it over. "Plus, a thirty two percent of what the company makes through music and advertisement." Aubrey looks over at me with wide eyes. "Financially, go for the music…" I take a sip of my wine as I take the contract from her and look through it. Most of it looks like a jumbled mess of words. "But it's what you would be happiest doing. But either way they both seem to check out. Everything seems to look good." I look over at Aubrey and she gives me a smile.

"I love my job. I love teaching kids. I do. It makes all the down sides of my job worth it. Creating lesson plans, dealing with teacher conferences… I hate that stuff but seeing those kids learning about famous composers and learning about instruments. It makes up for all of that. I have a sixth grader, Lincoln, I started teaching him how to play piano two years ago and now he's working on clair de lune by Debussy. He's thirteen. He could be the next Bach or something and I had a hand in creating that. I love that aspect of my job. But I miss singing. Yeah, I sing in class, but I can't sing like I want. We run scales. We do basic songs." Aubrey places a hand on mine and gives it a squeeze. "Music runs in my veins. It always has. It always will. But I've always had this dream of being famous when I was younger." I look away from Aubrey and down at the contracts.

"You never told me that?" I let out a dry laugh.

"Growing up, any instrument I touched I learned how to play. I mastered it. Singing was something I was born with. I think spending all those years being a Bella helped shape that voice. But now that I have that chance to do something I dreamed of doing when I was younger. Now that I have that chance I never thought I'd get. Part of me wants to take it but another part of me still says that I'll never be good enough to make it in this world, so I should just take the teaching job. Bree. I have a one in a million chance to become famous to make my dreams come true. To make a huge name for myself. And I don't know what to do. I have the world at my fingertips…" I look over at Aubrey again and she lets out a small sigh.

"You're scared?" I shrug my shoulders in response because I don't know. "I think you are. I think you're scared of failing. I think you're scared that you're not going to make it. So, once again you're settling. You're familiar with teaching music. So, of course you'd want to go back to that. It's your comfort zone. It's something you know you're good at. But when you started teaching you were scared too. You wanted to back out. You wanted to find something else. You were working at that juice shop and you were in the same position now. You didn't want to leave there because you thought you we're going to make a horrible teacher. But look at you now. I know I was a bitch in college but your voice… Your talent. It's unmatched. You have something special. Don't let that dream go again because you're scared again. I think you know what you want to do… you just need to go for it." Aubrey reaches over and slides the music contract towards me. I pick it up and thumb through it again with a sigh.

Aubrey is right. I get comfortable where I am. I was at Juicers for three years while I worked on getting my degree for teaching music. Then it was time to change and I wasn't ready for it. I didn't think I would make it as a teacher. That I wouldn't be the kids deserved. But I stopped talking myself out of it and I walked into that job interview and I knew I could do it. I've been at Brandon hall for almost two years. I'm comfortable there. I know I can survive being a music teacher. I know I can make it by teaching. But recording music. Becoming famous. That's a whole new level I never thought I'd reach. Yeah, I dreamed of it for years when I was younger and honestly, it's still my dream. But somewhere in my mind I knew that it wasn't that much of a chance of that happening. So, I let that dream a long time ago. I pick up the contracts and put them back in the envelope. Though I'm sure where I want to go I give myself a little bit more time to think about it. With a heavy sigh I pull a smile on my face.

"Enough about me! Tell me about the houses you and Jesse looked at this morning." Aubrey looks at me and shakes her head. I know she's not happy with my decision of not making one, but I know she's letting it go… for now.

"Want to see it?" I give Aubrey a facial expression that says 'duh!' and she laughs. "Okay come here." My face contorts into confusion as I watch Aubrey get up and walk out of Beca's house on to the back deck.

"Where are you going?" I walk out to stand beside Aubrey. Aubrey looks down the beach to the right.

"You see that black metal fencing three houses down?" I look in that direction and notice the black fence. "That's it. It was the last one we saw today. That's why we got here so quickly. We close on it tomorrow before our flight out." Excitement floods my being and I let out a small squeal.

"Are you serious? You and Jesse are going to be Beca's neighbors?" Aubrey nods with a wide smile.

"Want to go for a walk?" I bound down the steps with my feet hitting the sand. I whip around, and Aubrey is laughing at me.

"Why are you more excited than I am? I mean it is my house…" Aubrey comes down the steps and we start walking to the house her and Jesse are buying. We spend the better half of an hour looking at it and talking about how to decorate it and color schemes. Where I Sleep by Emeli Sande starts playing from my back pocket and a smile spreads across my face because I know it's Beca. Pulling my phone from the back pocket of my jean shorts I answer the call.

"What's up Becs?" I look over at Aubrey who has turned around and is enjoying the view of the ocean.

"Where did you and Posen go? Jesse's rental is here and so are my cars. Did you two go for a walk or something?" I turn and face Beca's house and I rest my hand along my forehead to block the late afternoon sun from my eyes. In the distance I can see Beca stepping out of her house and Jesse following behind her.

"Look to your right." Beca does and I wave at her.

"I see you." Although she's too far for me to see her smile but I definitely hear it in her voice. "You two want to head back? Jesse said he and Posen have dinner reservations." I look back over at Aubrey who is facing me again.

"Want to head back? Jesse says you two have reservations?" Aubrey's eyebrows raise much like an internal switch got flipped.

"Crap, yeah." With a chuckle Aubrey and I start making our way back to Beca's

"Yeah we're coming." Beca chuckles into the phone.

"I see… hey do you want to go out or stay in tonight? If we stay in I'm cooking…" With a hum I look up across the beach at Beca.

"You hate cooking, Mitchell." Beca gives a real laugh and it makes my heart soar.

"You're are correct. We'll talk when you two get back here…" I look over at Aubrey who is giving me a cheesy grin.

"Okay…" As I pull my phone away from my ear Beca's voice comes back through, but I didn't hear what she said. "Come again?" I look across the beach at Beca again and I can see the smile on her face now.

"I said wait because I needed to tell you something." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "I wanted to say I love you." A cheesy grin breaks across my face and butterflies erupt in my stomach. Hearing those words coming from Beca sound better and better each time. I never thought I'd be in this position with her.

"I love you too." I pull my phone away from my ear and put it back in my pocket. I glance over at Aubrey and she has a smirk on her face and she starts shaking her head. "What?" Aubrey leans over to me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"You two are so mushy… Mitchell is so mushy… it's just so weird to see. But I'm glad it's finally happening." By this time Aubrey and I have made it back to Beca's. Jesse and Beca are on the back deck waiting for us. Aubrey lets me go as she takes Jesse's offered hand.

"I'm assuming she showed you the house?" Jesse looks at me as I walk in the direction of Beca.

"Yeah, its gorgeous." When I get to Beca I lean against the side of the deck railing and I snake an arm around her waist. Beca smiles over at me and it sets off another wave of butterflies.

"Well, we're going to scoot." I look over at Aubrey who is brushing to loose sand from her feet. Beca pushes off the railing then takes hold of my hand.

"Then come on. I'll walk you out." All four of us make our way back in the house. Beca and I see Aubrey and Jesse off with promises of Beca driving us to the airport tomorrow afternoon. I shove the pain of having to leave tomorrow deep down and away to worry about when I'm on the plane tomorrow. When I shut the front door, I look back at Beca who has made a spot on the third step of the winding staircase. After walking to short distance to her I sit down beside her. Beca doesn't speak instantly, but I know something is coming so I wait quietly. "I totally forgot you were leaving tomorrow…" Beca doesn't meet my eyes as I take her hand.

"I know. I forgot too. But just think, the next time I come back I'm not leaving… You're stuck with me." Beca still doesn't meet my eyes but I see the corner of her lips curl up into a smile.

"That sounds like something I can learn to deal with." Leaning into Beca I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Can we stay in tonight? I want this last night here to be just us. No one else, no need to dress up. Just us, on the couch, talking or whatever… that's what I want to do tonight." I feel Beca lean over and place a kiss on the top of my head.

"Whatever you want Beale." I start playing with Beca's fingers that are laced with mine. "Under one condition though…" Looking up at Beca my eyebrows furrow together. "Can we order Chinese?" A laugh bubbles out from my mouth and Beca smiles.

"Yeah, but only if you order my favorite." Beca laughs now and it makes me smile.

"Of course." We fall into a comfortable silence and the thoughts of the contracts on the kitchen island drift back into my head.

"Hey Bec?" Beca hums in response. "Do you know if Mason is home? I need to go apologize for somethings… and thank him for everything he's done." Beca leans away from me as she pulls her phone from her back pocket.

"Did you decide already?" Beca glances over at me as she types a text out to Mason.

"I think…" I let out a heavy sigh and run my hands down my thighs. "I think I know what I want to do…" I look over at Beca and she's already looking over at me with a big smile.

"I'm happy you figured it out so soon." Beca's phone goes off and she checks it. "Yeah he's home. We can go now if you want…" Beca puts her phone away and I stand from the steps.

"Please? I really want a clear conscience for the evening. If I don't go tell Mason what I picked it's going to distract me the rest of the night and I don't want that." Beca stand and her smile widens.

"Whatever you want Beale. But you're going to need shoes." Before I can say anything Beca runs up the stairs. I look down at the Rainbow brand flip flops I'm wearing and shrug my shoulder. I make my way into the kitchen and I grab the envelope with the contracts.

"Alright, put these on." Turning around Beca hands me a pair of black and white checkered slip on vans and a pair of socks. I put on the socks and shoes and I let out a hum. "What are they not okay?" I look over at Beca and smile.

"No there fine. I've just got like all of your stuff on… with the exception of the jean shorts. I mean the shoes and socks are yours and the white Thrasher hoodie I have on is yours." Beca doesn't know it yet but she's not getting the hoodie back. Beca shrugs her shoulders as she walks over to me.

"That's okay." After snaking her arms around my waist Beca meets my gaze. "My clothes do look pretty good on you." A smirk curls onto Beca's lips and I can feel it make my insides twist. Beca leans up slightly and connects her lips to mine. The envelope of contracts drop from my hand to the kitchen floor as I move to cup Beca's cheeks. Beca's hands find a grip on my hips causing the material of the hoodie to bunch in her hands. I trace my tongue along Beca's lower lip and she lets me in. The new found sensation elicits a sigh from both Beca and I. One of my hands falls from Beca's cheek and lands on her hips pulling her to me as close as I can get her. The thin material of Beca's shirt lets me feel the soft skin that rests just beneath it. Beca pulls away and I have to stop myself from verbally protesting. Beca looks up at me to meet my gaze under hooded eyes. "Let's go talk to Mason… then we can spend the rest of the night doing whatever." Beca's thumbs smooth circles on my hips as she smiles up at me.

"Yeah… lets go" Beca leans down and picks up the envelope then hands it to me. After I take it I take hold of Beca's hand. We make our way out of the back door and down the steps of the deck to a walk way that looks to have been made with pebbles and that is lined with wild cat tails. The path is shadowed by palm trees that block out the LA sun. At some point the walkway changes to a wooden bridge that goes across some running water that I can only assume leads to the ocean. The walk there takes about three minutes. When we get to what I believe is Mason's house we walk out on to a matching wooden deck. I look in the direction of where the ocean should be and there is no sand. Just water with a dock going out into it with a boat. "Are we here?" I look over at Beca who is pulling us in the direction of a royal blue and white two story house.

"Yeah. Just up the steps." Beca and I go up the cobble stone steps that lead us to a fire pit and grilling area. The first floor on the outside is nothing but tinted windows. But the second floor has a white wrap around deck with two sliding doors. Beca walks up to one of the windows and pushes it. One of the massive panels revolves like a revolving door and I follow Beca in. Beca shouts out for Mason and my words stop in my throat. The whole first floor of the house is nothing but an open lay out making the space seem huge.

"Hey! Glad you two stopped by." I look to my left and Mason is coming down the steps. Mason is adjusting the collar on his red and black form fitting flannel. He has a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging from the chest pocket, khaki skinny jeans and red vans. When he gets to the bottom of the steps he gives Beca a high five. Mason looks over at me and I can see the mental warring as to how to address me. "Chloe." He sends me a wide smile and shoves his hands in his back pockets then faces Beca again. "What can I help you two with?" He looks between us after his statement. Beca glances at me.

"Chloe wanted to talk to you." Mason looks at me and I can see he's hesitant and I already know why. He masks his concern with a smile directed at me.

"What can I help you with?" I extend the envelope in Mason's direction, so he can take it.

"Can we sit somewhere? I have a few things I want to say…" Mason is nodding his head before the words are even out of my mouth.

"Sure. Sure…" All three of us make our way over to what I assume is the living room. Beca and I sit on the love seat and Mason sits in the chair to the left of me. "Okay… shoot." Mason runs a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to start off by apologizing…" Mason cocks is head to the side slightly.

"Chloe it's fine re-" I cut Mason off with a raised hand.

"No, it wasn't I was short with you and rude. Because I was jealous. I thought you were replacing me in Beca's life. But I know you weren't. That wasn't your intention. You care about Beca and I wanted to apologize for biting your head off all the time. You wanted to be there for her and I appreciate that." I can feel Beca's eyes on me, so I blindly take her hand and bring it to rest on my lap. "Then you went and made this big gesture to persuade me to stay here. I mean you offered me so much and I don't even know how you made it possible but I'm so very thankful…" Mason's face softens and the start of a smile forms on his lips. "You gave me this impossible choice to make." My eyes drop to my hand laced with Beca's where it lays in my lap. "I love teaching. It gives me so much joy. Molding young minds or introducing a child to an instrument and seeing them thrive. I love it." A small smile falls to my lips and I look over at Mason. "But I settled for teaching…" Mason's face screws up in confusion but he doesn't say a thing. "When I was in my senior year of high school I drove to every record label I could reach… I dropped demos off… originals, covers… growing up every single instrument that fell into my hands I learned. I made demos of me singing and playing. Most of them laughed in my face and threw the demo away in front of me. Those who took them never called. I wasn't good enough, so I settled for teaching music. I threw the dream of singing away because I thought I wasn't good enough… now I have this chance to get it back." I look over at Beca and she gives me a smile encouraging me. With a deep breath I look back over at Mason and he has a hopeful look on his face. "If you would still have me would it be okay if I signed to work with you?" A wide smile breaks out on Mason's face and he lets out a laugh. Confusion takes over and I look at Beca and her smile has widened too.

"Dude Yes!" I look back at Mason who has jumped out of his chair and is practically jumping with excitement. "Do you know what you just did for me Chloe?" Mason runs a hand through his hair. "You just gave me the best news of the year! You are amazing Chloe. You have all of this raw talent." Mason comes to sit back down on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in. "Chloe my boss and I listened to you on the Bella's YouTube page and you were amazing. It took me thirty seconds to realize I needed to have you record for me…" Mason looks over at Beca and motions to her. "For us… for United Records. We can make that dream you had come true. We'll give you that shot you wanted. I can guarantee you succeed. You have a gift Chloe. I'm so happy you decided to use it." My eyes follow Mason's as he looks down at his white gold watch. "I don't have much time left… family dinner and such. But Maybe you can come by the studio tomorrow with Beca when she comes in for work. Are you working a nine or eleven?" Mason looks at Beca and she clears her throat.

"I'm actually working a four. I'm taking this one to the airport tomorrow afternoon." I look at Beca with confusion and she picks it up quickly. Her blues meet mine and she shrugs her shoulders. "We're talking about hours. Normally, I work nine or eleven hour days but tomorrow I'm working four. So, you're welcome to come hang out at the studio, meet some people and what not. Maybe record a short demo or something?" I see Mason nodding out of the corner of my eyes. I reality of the situation starts to hit me as my heart starts to speed up.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be cool." I use a cool tone to keep myself in check but in reality, I'm freaking the fudge out.

"Great. Then it's settled. You can come in with Beca in the morning and we can hang out." Mason stands from his spot. "You can sign the contract when you come back down here or tomorrow. Whichever. You don't need to worry about anything." Mason smiles down at me and Beca and I stand. He looks at me as his smile widens. "You made a great choice Chloe. I won't let you down." Mason extends a hand for a hand shake. But I make a bold move and go in for a hug. Mason stiffens in my arms at first, but he quickly relaxes.

"I won't let you down either. I promise." I pull away and I turn to face Beca. "You ready?" Beca nods her head.

"Yeah, lets head home." Beca extends her hand with a small smile and I take her hand.

"Have a good family dinner and I'm really sorry for how I've acted towards you…" Mason smiles at me.

"It's already forgotten."

Beca and I head back to her house, but the walk is a bit slower as I'm reeling on the idea of what I've just done. I can feel her eyes on me every now and then, but she doesn't say anything. She just pulls me closer and brings my palm to her lips planting a short kiss. A smile falls to my lips when I feel Beca's lips smile against my palm. The silence around us is comfortable but Beca breaks it.

"You're incredible Beale." I look over at Beca who is looking at me with love in her eyes.

"I guess you could say I'm incrediBEALE." Beca's eyes narrow but I know she appreciates a good pun.

"And there goes that moment." I let out a laugh and Beca shakes her head.

We make it back to Beca's and we order Chinese for dinner. Take out cartons are spread across the coffee table in front of us, Beca and I are sat side by side watching an Iliza Shlesinger comedy special on Netflix. I glance over at Beca and her head is thrown back laughing at the joke that was just said. The reality of everything that has happened in the last two days still hasn't hit but I'm willing to let myself wander through this dream world. The words roll off my tongue before my brain registers it.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." It looks as though Beca's laugh catches in her throat and I can see the sparkle die in her eyes as she looks at me. "I'm not ready to go back. I want to stay here with you where everything is perfect." Beca leans forward and places her bowl of food down on the coffee table then looks back at me.

"I don't want you to go either but like you said earlier when you come back you're here for good. You pretty much just signed up for this new life. The wait to come back will be worth it. I promise." Beca faces me and she tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "Plus, I'm flying to Georgia in a few weeks for Legacy's graduation. Maybe I can come stay with you for a bit. Help you pack… then we can make the trip to LA together… We can take your car across country, so you can have something here to drive. We can have you moved in here by July." Beca's eyes search my face as she props her arm up on the back of the couch.

"That's only two months away…" Beca nods her head as I smile. "So, this is happening. I'm becoming famous, moving to LA with the girl I've loved for years." Beca leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"This is happening Beale." My smile grows as I lean forward and kiss Beca's lips. She leans back slightly with a small smile. She curls her lips inwards slightly as she smiles. She runs her fingertips along my cheek and down my neck. Her eyes are constantly searching my face, flitting from left to right. "You're so beautiful." Her fingertips resting against my collar bone seem to set sparks through my skin. My eyes fall to Beca's lips as pearly white teeth bite down lightly on her lower lip. Making a bold choice I push off of the couch and I land straddling Beca's lap. I watch as her eyes go wide as something passes through them.

"Is this okay?" Beca nods her head and I can see her visibly swallow. I wrap my arms around her neck loosely as I place a kiss on her lips. "It's going to be hard not being able to do that once I go back home." My words are murmured against her lips. Pulling back, I look Beca in the eyes as a thought hits me. "You're not bad at it yah know?" Beca's face screws up in confusion and before she asks what I mean I answer her. "Bad at love. You're not bad at it. You're actually pretty great at it." Beca's eyes fall and her cheeks flush.

"You heard that huh?" I try to meet Beca's eyes, but she avoids my gaze.

"It was beautiful Bec. I don't think I'd ever heard that much emotion coming from you." Beca glances up at me but quickly looks away. "Awh come on, don't close up. I'm sitting in your lap for Christ's sake." A chuckle comes from Beca and it makes me smile.

"I know and it's very distracting." Beca looks up at me with a smirk and I feign shock.

"How so Miss. Mitchell?" Beca's hands fall to my thighs as she takes a deep breath in.

"We're trying to have a conversation and I can't help think about how you're lips feel against mine." My brain comes to a stop at how forward Beca's words were. Just when I thought I recovered from the comment Beca starts rubbing circles on my thighs with her thumbs.

"Stop trying to change the con-" My words get cut off as Beca leans up and kisses my neck. I can feel goosebumps break across my skin and my jaw hangs open slightly. Beca's fingers grip my thighs harder and I can feel sparks starting in my belly. My thoughts become occupied of only Beca. How her lips are so soft against my skin. How her thumbs are inching closer and closer to the insides of my thighs. How I've waited so long to feel these things.

"Your skin is so soft Chlo…" Beca's voice has dropped a couple octaves, heavy with what I assume… I don't even know. I just know its hot. All I can do is hum in response. Beca places an open mouth kiss just below my ear and I can't help but fist a hand in her hair. Beca pulls back and her eyes are dark blue. Need and want are written in her eyes and it sends a lightening bolt of liquid pleasure through my body. I reconnect my lips with Beca's and we fall into a hungry kiss. Years of passion being poured into a feverish kiss. My hand tightens in Beca's hair as her hand move to grip my hips pulling me closer. I use my grip to tilt Beca's head back giving me access to her neck. I move quickly placing kisses along her jaw line to and down to her pulse point. I can feel her rapid heart beat against my lips. One of Beca's hands finds its way into my hair and the slight pull causes a groan to come from me. "Chlo…" The slight hair pull almost sends me into a frenzy, but I put myself in check because I'm not trying to scare Beca off. My brain doesn't register Beca's hand slipping under my hoodie but when her nails scrape down my stomach my hips roll into Beca.

"Bec…" Beca's hand doesn't move once it comes back down to my hips, but they rest against my skin and it feel like it's setting me on fire. She tugs at my hips pulling me closer but she used a little too much force and I place my hand on her chest to catch myself, so we don't butt heads. Beca pulls back with a smirk.

"You're not wearing a shirt under my hoodie?" I shake my head no and Beca groans slightly. "So hot…" Before I can make a comment Beca pulls my hair giving her access to my neck again. Beca dives in and peppers kisses along my neck and it makes me loose my breath. Beca's pulls my hair again and it finally hits me how close I am to ravaging her as a deep animalistic groan comes out and tonight wouldn't be the best time to do that. Beca bites down on my neck and I see stars and I swear I feel like a lion getting ready to attack its prey. But I manage to find my strength and pull away.

"Beca…" I don't recognize my own voice. Heavy with arousal. I haven't heard it that way in such a long time. It's a foreign sound. Beca doesn't stop as I pull away. She chases after me and the hand from my hip comes to my back and pushes me closer then scratches a trail from my spine to my abdomen. "God… Becs…" I give into the touch as Beca pulls me forward and I rest my head on her shoulder as she keeps assaulting my neck. "Beca. stop…" My words are whispered in her ear. "Stop. Please. I can't do this." My words seemed to have reached Beca as she jumps away from me. Though I'm sitting in her lap she makes herself small in the corner of the couch. The second her hands and lips leave me its an instant cold against my skin and it gives me chills.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is small. Beca won't meet my eyes and it sets pangs of hurt across my heart.

"It's okay." When I go to push a piece of stray hair behind Beca's ear she filches away slightly. In the small glimpses I catch of Beca's eyes I see her warring with something, but I can also see her come to a conclusion. "What's wrong?" Beca looks past me as she clears her throat.

"Nothing. I should probably clean up before the food goes cold. So if you could get up…" Beca clears her throat again and I know something is wrong but before I can ask Beca bolts off the couch and grabs the bowls and food containers. I watch as she haphazardly grabs the containers and walks towards the kitchen.

"Bec…" I grab the bowls from the coffee table and I follow behind her. After dumping the remaining food from the bowls in the trash I walk up behind Beca and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Can you not…" Beca doesn't relax into me like she normally does. This time she pulls out of my arms and busies herself at the sink with the dishes. From across the kitchen I can hear the cogs turning in her head as she's thinking. Her hands stop mid-way to the knob for the faucet. Beca turns around and faces me. Her mouth opens and closes a few times then she puts her hands on her hips. I don't make a move or say a word because I know the look on Beca's face. She's piecing words together trying to figure out what to say. "When you said you couldn't do this what did you mean. Did you mean this…?" Beca gestures between her and I. "Or what we were just doing?" I move around the kitchen island and I take Beca's hands from her hips and wrap her arms around me.

"Becs… I'm here for this… you and me. Don't ever doubt that. But what I couldn't do is keep doing what we were just doing. It was feeling good. I was feeling good." A bright blush appears across Beca's cheeks as she smirks slightly. "But if we had done more than what we were just doing. It would've been rushed, and it would've happened exactly how it shouldn't have been. And it would've made leaving tomorrow so much harder." I catch Beca's eyes and I can still see some doubt. "Becs I want you. Trust me…" I let out a dry laugh before continuing. "But I don't want it to be the first time the night before I fly across country back home. Away from you. I want to take my time and love you." An emotion settles in Beca's eyes and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Beca nestles her face into my neck. "I shouldn't walked away. I just freaked out. My mind was hazy and when you said you couldn't do this I panicked. I'm sorry Chlo." I pull Beca away from my neck and place a quick kiss in her lips.

"It's okay. You thought about it and we talked about it. That's what matters. We both know we need to talk things out." Beca nestles back into my neck.

"I know. You're right. I'll be better about it." She places a kiss on my pulse point then pulls away. "Still love me?" Beca gives me a teasing raised eyebrow.

"You're so soft." I let out a loud laugh and Beca smiles.

"Only for you Beale…"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Guys... I'm sorry. Life is crazy. But I hope you all like it. I'm not giving up on this one.**

* * *

Hold Me or Leave Me

Chapter Fifteen

(Beca P.O.V.)

 _What the fuck is that god awful sound!_ I blindly sling my arm over in the direction of my bed side table in search of my phone. My fingers come in contact with cool wood and as they skitter across its surface I can feel my fingers hit cool metal. Blindly, I grasp for my phone. Through squinted eyes I look at my phone screen. I bite back the urge to hiss at the brightness surrounding me. _7:30am_ After turning off my alarm I place my phone back down and let out a puff of air. Looking to my right my eyes fall to titan red curls strewn across a pillow. I roll over slowly to make sure I don't wake Chloe up. Deciding against waking her up now I place a quick kiss to her shoulder blade and get up in hopes of not disturbing her. Chloe needs a little extra sleep today. It's going to be a busy one for her.

Coffee is calling my name, so I quietly make my way out of my room. I walk down to the kitchen and pull two mugs from the cabinet. I place my coffee cup under the spout first and the kitchen becomes filled with the strong smell of coffee. I smile as my coffee finishes and I grab my mug. I set it to the side and place Chloe's mug under the spout next. Just as I push the start button I feel arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"You know…" Chloe's voice is right in my ear and it's filled with sleep, sending goosebumps across my skin. "Falling asleep with someone then waking up without them is kind of disheartening." I melt back into Chloe's arms.

"I know. I'm sorry." I turn around in Chloe's arms and wrap mine around her. "I wanted to fix you coffee and bring it up to you. Plus, you have a busy day. A few extra minutes of sleep would do you good." I turn back around facing the counter and attempt to move away from Chloe to get the milk and sugar for Chloe's coffee, but her arms don't move from around me. "Chlo… I need to get stuff for your coffee." I look back at Chloe then shake my head.

"I don't want to let you go. You're soft." Chloe nudges my neck with her forehead as she burrows into me.

"Fine. But you have to move with me." Shaking my head again I make my way to the fridge to grab the milk. Our steps are staggered, and Chloe manages to hold on as I move around the kitchen to get the sugar. "What am I going to do with you Beale?" I make my way back over to the coffee maker and start fixing Chloe's coffee. Once I'm done I turn in Chloe's arms again. "For you." I bring Chloe's coffee up into view and Chloe finally releases me to take the mug.

"Thank you." Chloe smiles then sips her coffee. I turn back and grab mine. When I face Chloe again she has made herself comfortable leaning against the kitchen island counter. My movements falter when I see she is just wearing my white Thrasher hoodie. My eyes travel up and down her legs and I have to tear my eyes away and focus on her face. Chloe as a small smirk on her face. "Like what you see Becs…?" As Chloe sips her coffee she raises an eyebrow. I take a sip of my own coffee and head towards the living room to go back upstairs.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Hurry up. We're late." I head up the steps and when I hear Chloe's bare feet pattering against the wood floors I can't help but smile. I make my way to my room and walk over to my closet. Thankful for the smart decision of showering last night I look at my options. I hear shuffling behind me and I glance over my shoulder at Chloe. "Hey, do you need another shower this morning? I know sometimes you like one in the morning and one at nigh-" When my eyes fall on Chloe my voice catches in my throat as I see her pulling my hoodie off leaving her in a charcoal grey bra and panty set. Everything seems to move in slow motion as she pulls the hoodie all the way off. As she pulls it off of her head her red morning curls cascade around her shoulders and she tosses the hoodie on the bed. Chloe runs a hand through her hair and my heart stops in my chest because…

"Fuck…" Chloe's eyes snap up to me and I can see a smirk working its way on to her lips.

"What did yah say Bec? Didn't hear you." My eyes dart around the room behind Chloe in hopes to find something to cover up with. With a mental sigh I point over her shoulder.

"Truck… there's a life guard truck on the beach." Chloe looks behind her then back at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Hm… okay. No, I don't need to shower again. Can I use your curling iron though?" Chloe starts walking towards the bathroom and I drag my eyes away from her and look back into the closet.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you need." I swallow the forming lump in my throat and focus on my clothes options. I pull out a sheer black button up and a pair of light wash skinny jeans. I toss the outfit on the bed then look back into my closet and the royal blue blazer jacket I have keeps pulling my attention. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to have a pop of color I pull it out and put it on the bed with my outfit. I look back at the bathroom door and Chloe's humming makes its way out. Smiling I quickly take off my sleep shorts and shirt and slip into my jeans. I start buttoning my shirt up as I walk to the bathroom. "You all good in here Beale?" I walk into the bathroom and Chloe has changed into an olive green scoop neck tank top with dark wash short jean shorts. She has some hair wrapped around the curling iron and she meets my gaze in the mirror.

"Yeah… great." I watch as Chloe's eyes look up and down my reflection in the mirror. I quirk an eyebrow up and Chloe's gaze snaps back to her reflection in the mirror.

"You have any room for me to do my make up?" I watch as Chloe shuffles over, so I can stand beside her at the mirror.

"Yeah, come on." Chloe releases the strand of hair from the curling iron then runs her fingers through it. I slide up beside her then grab my make up bag. I look up at the mirror and I can see Chloe looking at me again. Just as I go to question Chloe she drops her eyes and turns to face me.

"You look good Bec. Beautiful. Really beautiful." The sincerity in Chloe's voice sets butterflies free in my chest.

"You don't look so bad either Beale." I bring up my fingers and run them along the exposed skin on her chest. Chloe looks up at me through her eye lashes. Leaning forward I place a kiss to her jaw line then turn back to finish my makeup.

"I love you." Chloe finishes her hair and puts the curling iron down. "I'm going to go finish packing." Chloe places a kiss on my cheek then leaves the bathroom. I finish my makeup and put some moose in my hair for some waves. Once I deem myself presentable I walk out of the bathroom and grab my royal blue heels from my closet. I look back at the bed and see Chloe sitting with her legs crossed on the edge with her bag beside her. I make my way over to her and her sad baby blues meet mine.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" I kneel down in front of her and place my hands on her thighs. Chloe lets out a sigh and rests her hands on mine.

"Nothing. I just don't want to go. Can't we just spend the day locked away from the world, so I can miss my flight and stay here with you forever?" I chuckle slightly and turn my hands over to I can take hold of Chloe's hand.

"If it was that easy… but you'll be back soon enough. It's just for a little bit." Chloe doesn't look satisfied with my answer, but I see acceptance in her eyes.

"I know. it just really sucks." I stand and offer Chloe a hand to help her stand.

"Totally sucks." Chloe stands, and I slip my heels on. I chuckle slightly at the fact I have to look down at her now slightly. "Let's get out of here. We have to get to work." Chloe reaches for her bag, but I grab it before her and sling it over my shoulder. Just as Chloe goes to protest I place a kiss on her lips then pull away with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not playing fair. Like at all." I laugh slightly and start heading out of my room and Chloe follows. I do some final checks to make sure we both have everything then we head out to the Range Rover. I open Chloe's door then toss her bag in the back. Sliding into the driver's seat I start it up and we head to work. Nothing is said between the two of us, but Chloe keeps a vice grip on my hand, but I don't mind. We make it to the Label's parking garage and we both get out. Just before we get to the sidewalk I take Chloe's hand and stop walking causing her to come jerking back to me. "Really? Was that necessary?" Chloe raises an eyebrow and I smile at her.

"I was just going to give you a heads up. I don't have anyone I'm working with today, but I don't know about anyone else, so you might see some famous people. Just a heads up." Chloe's eyes go wide but she regains her composure and brings over a nonchalant persona.

"Yeah, I understand." I try to hold back by laugh as Chloe tries to play it cool.

"Great. We'll lets go." I hear Chloe take a shaky breath then say the same words as me. I offer her a hand and she gladly takes it. We cross the street and make our way into the Label. Once we enter I feel Chloe walk a little slower taking everything in.

"Who's this pretty lady Beca?" I look from Chloe to Jess behind the administration desk. I tug on Chloe's hand so she's at my side.

"Jess, this is Chloe." Jess gets a look of recognition on her face and I start to worry about what's going to come out of her mouth.

"The Chloe?" Jess offers her hand for a hand shake and Chloe takes it with a wide smile. Chloe then looks between Jess and me.

"I hope that's a good thing." Jess speaks before I can, and I smile.

"Of course. Yes, it's good to see you, to finally meet you!" Chloe laughs, and Jess releases her hand. "Well, Mason is in studio three. He came in with several a coffee tray so I'm sure you three are in for a busy morning." A look of 'oh!' comes on to Jess' face and she looks down at the desk and pulls out a visitor lanyard. "This is for you. Just keep it on you until we can get you a real ID." Chloe takes the lanyard and smiles.

"Thanks." I can see Chloe getting slightly overwhelmed at the reality of this is actually happening. I smile at Jess and I start leading Chloe in the direction of studio three. There is an insistent chatter of people talking on the phone as we walk through the building. I send some hellos to people who say good morning. I see people looking at Chloe curiously, but I know she doesn't mind. We make our way up to the elevators. Once we're behind the closed steel doors I push the number three button and Chloe looks over at me with a big smile. "This is real. Like really real." I laugh slightly and shake my head. Pulling the lanyard from her hand I put it around her neck.

"Very real Chlo." I place a kiss on her cheek. When the doors open we are met with music coming through the speakers in the ceiling. It's not loud. It just lets us know someone is recording. I take Chloe's hand and start leading her down the hallway. I glance over at her and I can't stop the smile that is on my face. Chloe is enamored with the posters and records on the walls. When we make it down to studio three I knock on the door to grab Mason's attention at the mixing deck. When he turns to see us, he smiles and waves us in. Using the key card I have on my hip I let us in.

"There are my two favorite people in the whole world." Mason turns around at the mixing deck and rests against it. Mason is wearing maroon skinny jeans with a pastel pink button up shirt. He's the only guy I knows with this much style. He reaches to his left and grabs one of the coffee cups on the small table beside the mixing deck. As he hands it to me he smiles. "Morning handsome." I take my coffee with a small smile of thanks.

"Morning beautiful." Mason looks at Chloe with a smile and runs a hand through his hair.

"Morning Chloe." Mason reaches back again and grabs another coffee cup from the small table. "I didn't really peg you for that much of a coffee drinker, so I got you a lemon blueberry hot tea. But in case I can get my assistant to run out and get you something different." Chloe smiles at him and takes the offered tea.

"You really didn't have to do that. Though I appreciate it. Thank you." Chloe takes a sip of her tea and Mason smiles and looks over at me.

"So, I've got Tori just finishing up. we finished just as you guys walked in." I nod my head as I stand beside Mason and look left to see past the partition into the recording booth.

"Tori?" I look back at Chloe who is holding the cup of tea in both hands.

"Tori Kelly." Chloe's eyes go wide, and the sound of the recording booth door opening pulls my attention away. Tori is wearing a slate grey t-shirt, black leather jacket and light wash skinny jeans. Tori smiles as she exits the booth and walks over to Mason and I.

"Hey Beca." I nod with a smile to address her back then she looks at Mason. "How was that?" Mason smiles at Tori.

"Great. We can work on more isolated vocals tomorrow morning. But it's no rush to finish. You know we're good on time. I know you have press for your tour this afternoon so get out of here. But first…"Mason motions to Chloe and Tori looks over at her with a sweet smile. "This is Chloe. We signed her this morning. She'll be working on our team." Tori extends a hand in Chloe's direction and smiles wider.

"Nice to meet you Chloe. Welcome to the team." Chloe's mouth has dropped, and she looks like a deer in head lights, but she quickly snaps out of it and takes Tori's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I love your hair by the way. It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Your voice is beautiful. And talented. So very talented…" Chloe's voice hangs open and Tori giggles. Chloe's mouth snaps shut and a blush spreads across her face. "I'm sorry… that was definitely not creepy." Tori laughs again, and she places a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"It's fine. The first time I met someone here it was Katy Perry. I made a huge fool of myself. So, believe me. I understand. Well, I need to get out of here. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Chloe smiles and nods her head.

"Absolutely." All three of us watch as Tori walks out of the studio. Mason and I smile smugly but I take a sip of coffee to cover mine. When Chloe turns around she raises a hand. "We do not speak of this." I curl my lips inward to keep from laughing.

"We get it. We understand. She's beautiful and talented… so very talented." I can't hold back my laugh as Mason mimics Chloe's words in a girly voice. Chloe's face falls and she crosses her arms.

"Fine if you want to pick on me I'm leaving." Chloe sets her tea down and heads for the door, but I follow after her.

"Chloooo, don't leave." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back to me. "Mason is just playing. Don't go. We want you here. We love you." Chloe lets out a puff of air and I walk around her then place my hands on her hips. "Don't leave me…" I reach up and tuck a loose curl behind Chloe's ear.

"Fine…" I know Chloe was only joking the whole time and I can see her struggling to keep up her upset façade. "But you have to kiss me if you want me to stay. It's only fair." I chuckle slightly and lean to press a kiss to Chloe's lips. As I pull away Chloe bites my bottom lip causing me to come close again. She releases my lip and brings her lips next to my ear. "If you think teasing me is funny then you're dead wrong." Chloe's words are whispered, and they make goosebumps litter my skin. I let out a shaky breath.

"Right… so let's just um… work on a demo…" I clear my throat and step away from Chloe. I don't look up at her as I walk back over to Mason's side, but I know she's got a satisfied grin on her face. Chloe walks up to Mason and takes hold of his slate grey tie.

"Be nice to me. Your job depends on me being competent. Remember that." Watching Chloe be a bad ass to Mason makes a fire start down in my belly. It's a rare side to see of Chloe but god its so fucking hot. Mason nods his head and I see him visibly swallow.

"Right sorry." Chloe's demeanor changes instantly and she lets go of his tie then smiles.

"Great! So, what's up first?" Seeing the emotional whiplash on Mason's face makes me smile.

"We should uhm probably do a demo. For Max. The boss. I asked Tori to leave some sheet music for you." Chloe nods her head and I walk over to the wall of Beats Wireless Headphones. I pick out a pair of metallic teal glossy head phone and hand them over to Chloe.

"These will work until we can order yours." Chloe takes the headphones and looks from them to me.

"I'll get my own?" I nod my head and Mason answers her question.

"Yes, all artists and producers get a customized pair. Those are Tori Kelly's so be careful." Chloe looks down at the blue headphones then up at Mason.

"You said she left sheet music for me?" Mason nods. "Well, I have something written on my phone is it okay if I…?" Mason is nodding his head faster.

"Yeah absolutely. Whatever you want to do." Chloe nods slowly then turns to look at the recording booth.

"Can I use that piano?" Chloe looks between Mason and I.

"Yeah, come on. I'll get you set up in there." I start walking towards the recording booth. I open the door and hold it open for Chloe. "Alright, so if you have a melody in your head for your song we're going to record you playing it. It's okay if you mess up. It happens. After you lay down the melody we'll get your isolated vocals and blend them with the melody." Chloe nods her head as I speak, taking in every word I say.  
"It's that easy?" I smile as Chloe then walk over to the piano sitting in the corner.

"That easy. Go ahead and get comfortable." I watch as Chloe sits down and lightly runs her fingers along the black and white keys. "Mason and I will be right outside of the window. If you need something just ask for it." Chloe nods her head and I can see her hyper focusing on the piano keys.

"It's just a base rhythm. Is that okay?" Chloe doesn't look up from the keys as she asks her question.

"Whatever you have is okay." I hook my index finger under her chin causing her to look over at me. "You're going to be amazing." I smile at Chloe lovingly then place a kiss on her forehead. I make my way out of the booth and close the door behind me.

"Whipped, so whipped." I shove Mason in his shoulder then face the glass, so I can keep an eye on Chloe.

"What's so bad about being whipped." Mason chuckles and I look back at him. "She's got a base rhythm we can build off of. She's going to play it through first then we'll layer vocals. Quick and easy." Mason nods in understanding. When I look back at Chloe, she's looking up at me. I send her a smile and give her a thumbs up. Chloe nods letting me know she's ready. "Light it up Mason." Mason turns on the recording setting then sends me a thumbs up and I nod my head at Chloe. Chloe looks down at the keys and starts playing. It's a simple rhythm with just enough carry in the melody to get the song going. Mason walks over to stand beside me.

"I like where this is going. It just enough. I can layer some sounds from the launch pad after we get the vocals." I cross my arms over my chest as I watch Chloe. If you had asked me two weeks ago if I'd be here I would've never guessed it. Chloe spends a couple minutes laying down a melody. When she finishes I walk into the booth.

"That was good. Now we want your vocals. So, go stand in front of the microphone. Mason will play the melody back through the headphones, so you know where you are in the song." I pick up the headphones from where she left them on the top of the piano. Chloe has moved to stand behind the microphone and I walk back over to her. When I get to her I tuck her hair behind her ears then put the headphones on her ears. I smile at her then exit the booth again. Mason is tweaking some nobs on the deck. "When you're ready…" Mason looks over at me then nods his head. He pushes the microphone button on the deck, so his voice comes through the headphones Chloe is wearing.

"Alright Chloe, I'm going to play back your melody. Sing the song how it should be with the melody. You're doing great." Mason sends her a reassuring smile and Chloe smiles back. He presses a button and the piano comes through the speakers in the studio which also means it's coming through Chloe's headphones. I hold my breath as I watch Chloe. She sighs but it's not caught on the microphone. A small smile falls on to Chloe's lips and she looks up at me.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this

I told myself a month ago that I'd be through with this

I'm looking at my phone, wondering if you're at home

I'm kinda tipsy and I don't want to sleep alone."

Chloe's smile grows wider and it makes my heart flutter.

"Somebody told me that someone else was hugging you.

We both know I'm the one that should be loving you

I wish we had a thing, it's such a shame

I still get crazy every time I hear your name

I know it's complicated

But you know I'm impatient."

I can't help but laugh at Chloe's lyrics because they truly do sound like her.

"3AM, yupp I'm texting you once again

Even though I'm hanging with my friends

I can't help it, I can't help myself, no

3AM, I might be looking for my best friend.

And I can't get you out of my head

I can't help it, I can't help myself no."  
Chloe flashes me her signature smile and I can see the music getting into her system.

"Kinda stressed like I'm gonna have a heart attack

It's been an hour and you haven't even text me back

Please keep it real, tell me what's the deal

'Cause I miss you, you don't know how this feels."

Chloe starts shifting back and forth in her spot and her eyes have closed. She looks like she's in her element. Like she was born to do this.

"I know it's complicated

This always happens when I'm wasted!"

Chloe hits a high note that gives me goose bumps and her eyes open to meet mine.

"3AM, yupp I'm texting you once again

Even though I'm hanging with my friends

I can't help it, I can't help myself, no

3AM, I might be looking for my best friend.

And I can't get you out of my head

I can't help it, I can't help myself no."

Mason starts laying in some beats with the piano to give the song some more rhythm. I can't stop myself from bobbing my head to the beat.

"I know, I know, I know

It's so wrong

Somebody take away my phone

'Cause I've been drinking all night long

All night long

All night long

I know, I know, I know

It's so wrong

Somebody take away my phone

'Cause I've been drinking all night long

All night long

All night long"

Mason adds some reverb to her voice to give it a small echoing effect. Chloe's smile widens more when she realizes the different sounds coming though her headphones. She brings one hand up to hold one of the ear pieces. I hear Mason flip a couple switches and then moves over the launch pad. As Chloe repeats the chorus he pushes a couple of buttons that add the effect of someone dialing a phone.

"3AM, yupp I'm texting you once again

Even though I'm hanging with my friends

I can't help it, I can't help myself, no

3AM, I might be looking for my best friend.

And I can't get you out of my head

I can't help it, I can't help myself no."

Mason adds some more effects from the launch pad then moves up a few of the slides on the mixing deck that makes the additional beats fade away. Soon the studio is quiet, and it is filled with an excited energy. I quickly make my way into the recording booth to get to Chloe. My eyes don't leave hers as I walk in. Her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth as she bites back a smile. Chloe opens her mouth to say something, but I shake my head then take the headphones off of her ears.

"No, don't speak. Do you feel that? That energy. That vibe. It's a happy vibe. It's got you on a small high right now. I can see it in your eyes. Do you know what that is?" Chloe shakes her head no and I cup her cheeks. "That feeling, that vibe. It's because you just made a master piece. Chlo… you're amazing. The world is going to love you. They are going to love your sound. You're amazing…" I smile at Chloe with love. "I love you." I lean in and place a kiss on Chloe's lips. It's slow and I try to convey all of my love for Chloe in that one kiss. Pulling away slowly I try to meet Chloe's eyes but they have fallen closed. "I'm so happy for you." Chloe opens her eyes and her bright blues meet mine. A wide smile works its way on to Chloe's face.

"When did you get so sappy Mitchell?" I chuckle slightly and step away. "Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my Beca." I run my thumb across her cheek and shake my head.

"She fell in love with you." Chloe goes to comment but nothing comes out. I laugh a little louder this time, but I take her hand and lead her out of the booth. "Come on let's go hear your playback." Chloe and I make out way back out of the booth to where Mason is. He is hunched over the mixing deck with bright orange wireless headphones on.

"What's he doing?" I look at Mason's hands and see him working on a down beat.

"He's doing some editing. Give him a few seconds." Chloe and I watch Mason do some quick editing to Chloe's track. A few seconds later he yanks his headphones off and turns around.

"Bec!" Mason yells as he assumes Chloe and I are still in the recording booth. Chloe and I jump slightly at his sudden outburst. "Oh hey, sorry. When did you two come in?" I look at Mason with a raised eyebrow.

"A few minutes. We were watching you. Did you finish?" Mason spins in the rolling chair he's sitting in then slides over to the in deck computer.

"Yeah, let me know what you think?" Mason clicks a few buttons then Chloe's track plays back. Chloe squeals quietly when she hears her own voice.

"Oh my god." Chloe covers her mouth and lets out another squeal. Mason pauses the track and turns to face Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I signed you. You're going to go far Chloe. I'll send you the link, so you can have it." Chloe squeals for the third time and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh my god! I have my first single!" Chloe claps quickly in succession. "I can't wait for Bree to hear it." Mason turns around and his mouth opens the same time as mine. Our words come out the same time.

"You can't show everyone! It's still United Records property." Chloe jumps back slightly at the in unison outburst. Mason and I look at each other in slight surprise. Mason gestures at Chloe to let me know that I can speak. I let out a sigh and step towards Chloe. "What we mean is you can't show a lot of people. You can tell Aubrey. Only because I know her, and I know she read over your contract. Sharing or releasing property… music… your songs without Max's consent is a breech in contract. Breech of contract can extend from a hefty fine to immediate termination and suing. We don't want any of that. I know you're excited. Just keep the single in a small circle." I give Chloe a sad smile and her face falls slightly.

"I can't tell the rest of the Bella's?" I take Chloe's hand and when I don't answer Chloe looks over at Mason.

"Not yet. But I can work things out with Max to see if they can find out first. But you won't have to keep this secret for so long. I promise. It's just protocol." Mason flicks his wrist and looks down at his watch. "You two have to get going anyway." I look down at my own watch and see its almost one o'clock.

"Yeah, we should get out of here. You can't be late for your flight." I can literally see a dark cloud start to loom over Chloe and it breaks my heart. It hurts to know she has to go but I know the next time I see her she'll be moving out here with me. A little bit of pain is worth a long time of happiness. I look over at Mason and smile. "Thanks for helping this one. It means a lot. Uhm I'll check you when I get back home?" Mason nods then stands up.

"It was electric working with you today Chloe. You've got a gift." Chloe plasters a fake smile on her face.

"It was great being given this chance." He pulls Chloe in for a hug. When Chloe pulls away Mason shoves her shoulder playfully.

"Now get out of here so you can get here quicker." A partial real smile shines on Chloe's face and Mason sits back down. Chloe looks over at me and I extend a hand that Chloe happily takes. Chloe and I make our way out of the building and we get back in my car.

"We can head straight to the airport, right? Or do I need to go get Jesse and Aubrey?" Chloe shakes her head no and it breaks my heart to see her so sad about leaving. Turning in my seat I face Chloe. "I know this sucks, like really fucking sucks. We just figured things out and you have to go back home. But its just a couple weeks Chlo. You'll be back here before you know it. But sometimes in life we have to do some hard things in life to get some of the things we want the most. If suffering without you for a few weeks means I get to wake up next to you for as long as you want me then its worth it to me…" Chloe's facial expression doesn't change, and it kills me. "I hate seeing you like this…" I turn back around in my seat and start up my car. Words aren't spoken by either of us as we make it to the airport. I get out and grab Chloe's bag. I round the car and meet Chloe on the passenger side. She's standing on the sidewalk with her eyes glued to the ground. "Chlo…" Chloe looks up to meet my gaze and her eyes are glazed over with tears. "Chlo… don't cry." I drop Chloe's bag and I pull her in for a hug. Seeing Chloe's tear filled eyes make tears fill my eyes.

"I know you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier…" Chloe's words are whispered and broken against my neck and it breaks my heart so much more.

"I know. I know. I love you." I pull away, so I can see Chloe's face. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and it hurt to see. Reaching up I use my thumb to wipe her tears away. "Even will tear stained cheeks I've never seen a person more beautiful than you." Chloe chuckles and I cup her cheeks.

"How am I supposed to leave when you keep saying things like that?" I smirk slightly, and the slight facial movement makes the welled tears in my eyes fall. Chloe reaches up and wipes them. "And you tell me not to cry." Chloe and I both chuckle slightly. We fall into a silence and I know we're both putting off the inevitable.

"I can only walk you to the door. I got in the drop off lane." Chloe looks over her shoulder at the door about fifteen feet behind her. Chloe nods her head and I pick up her bag. Chloe takes my free hand and we walk to the door. I walk her through it, but I stop there. "Here's my stop Beale…" Chloe looks around and takes in a deep breath.

"Looks like it is." Chloe looks down at our entwined fingers and I study her face. My eyes fall on the rose gold necklace Chloe has on. It's got an arrow hanging from it that rests on her heart. An idea sparks in my head. I pull my hand away from Chloe's and I reach up and unhook Chloe's necklace.

"Bec, what are you doing?" Chloe looks at me in confusion. Instead of answering I slip the hammered copper ring with my initial on it from my thumb and slip it on to the thin chain.

"Turn around…" Chloe does as I ask, and I put the necklace back on her and she turns to face me with her hand holding the ring. "Now you have something more personal from me than just that Thrasher hoodie I know you stole." I take Chloe's hand that is holding my ring and bring it to my lips. "Now you have something of mine right next to your heart." I place a small kiss on her knuckles then let her hand go. With the way Chloe is looking at me with so much love I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up being the strong one. "Now, get out of here. You're going to miss your flight." I hand Chloe her bag and she takes it. "I love you." Chloe leans in and kisses me. She pulls back just enough to rest her forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I lean forward, and I give Chloe a quick kiss. We both pull away and Chloe starts to head further into the airport. It gets harder to see Chloe and I know it's because of the tears gathering in my eyes but I don't let them fall. Especially when Chloe turns back to me and waves as she walks away. Once she's completely out of view I release the breath I had been holding and the tears finally fall. I turn and start walking back to my car.

"This really fucking sucks…" I hop in the driver's seat and wipe away the tears from my cheeks. "Totally fucking sucks…" With a quiet sniffle and a wipe of the cheek I pull out of the airport drop off lane and head home for the day.


End file.
